SWAT Kats: The Creeping Shadow Kat
by maxfarwell
Summary: Cathy Furlong's career in the Enforcers is cut short by a mysterious shadow being. With the loss of her partner, and her hand, Cathy is forced to retire. She is left stuck, useless, but worst of all guilty over letting her friend die. However, she has a unique opportunity for payback as the shadowy creature resurfaces, and Cathy discovers her father's secret.
1. Prologue: Emerging Shadow

Swat Kats: The Creeping Shadow Kat

Prologue

"Mystic Volcano Gods, Alien Bugs, Mutant Blobs, nothing could stop the SWAT Kats. Even with the Enforcers against them, the SWAT Kats saved our beloved Megakat city over and over again."

Cathy glanced up from the pool table, her black eye's glinting in the florescent lights. Her lanky partner was staring intently at his phone, "Joker, if you don't want Feral clocking you upside the head I'd turn that off."

Joker, a slim kat with scraggily fur, glanced up from his phone, "Is your granduncle really going to be upset at me for watching a documentary? Besides, what else am I going to do?"

*She straightened up from her hunched over position. Her white tank top came to rest on her toned body and her golden fur glistened with sweat. Cathy stood a whole head taller than Joker and her shoulders were broader than her male partner's too. This was less Cathy being an amazon and more Joker being a toothpick.*

Cathy leaned against her pool stick and smiled at her copilot, "I don't know, maybe pay attention to our game of pool?"

"Right, because it's my turn? Oh, no, you haven't missed a shot yet," Joker shrugged, "I wouldn't expect any less from the spectacular Cathy Furlong though."

Cathy cocked her head to the side with a smug grin, "I don't think that means you shouldn't try."

"I guess you're right," Joker scoffed. He scooped up the pool chalk and handed it to Cathy, "You still have your turn though."

Cathy snatched the small, red cube from her partner and vigorously thrusted the tip of her pool stick into the dusty indent.

 _*Splorch*_

Cathy closed her eyes just in time for something wet and sticky to hit her face. She opened her eyes and glared at Joker. She felt angrier at herself than the orange furred trickster she called a friend. After all, you didn't get a nickname like Joker for being a straight laced, no nonsense guy.

Joker was covering his muzzle as his body violently shook with suppressed mirth, "Oh, Cathy, it looks like you've skewered that poor, poor cube."

Cathy wiped her face and looked down at the red gunk in her paw. She brought it up to her snout, keeping an eye on Joker, and sniffed. Yup, it was ketchup.

"Well, if anybody could make a pool cube bleed it would be you," Joker smirked.

"Just hand me your water bottle so I can clean this off." Cathy said, paw outstretched. Joker freely gave up his drink, which made Cathy suspicious. She wrapped her fingers around the flimsy plastic bottle and uncapped the top to smell the contents. It was water all right, she got a real good sniff when Joker squeezed the bottom, causing water to shoot up Cathy's nose.

Sputtering, Cathy coughed as water dripped off her short, black hair. She shot daggers at Joker, who was already on his way to get something to help Cathy dry off.

"You know, you're real lucky I know why you do this stuff," Cathy said.

Joker pulled out some paper towels from a cabinet in the small kitchen area where Enforcers would prepare meals, "And, why is that?"

"You're jealous of my genes."

Joker snorted as he rolled his eyes, "Your genes? Have you looked in a mirror?" He handed Cathy the paper towels and pointed at the side of his head, "you got your mom's weird white side burns thing."

Cathy vigorously rubbed her face then shook her head like a wet dog shaking off water, "They aren't side burns, that's just how my hair is." Cathy tugged at the white tuffs of hair that framed her strong jaw.

"And, really your genes?" Joker said, "You're selling yourself short Cathy, our accomplishments are from your skill, not your parents."

The two friends stopped their small talk as a grey haired kat walked through the rec room door. They both stood at attention and saluted as Commander Feral passed by.

"At ease," the bulky old kat said, heading to the kitchen area.

Cathy relaxed as her granduncle passed, however, Joker's gleeful smile had her worried, "All right, what did you do," she whispered.

Joker shrugged, poorly suppressing his smile, "Why, whatever could you mean?"

Cathy smiled back, Joker's pranks were always funnier when they happened to somebody else. She earnestly watched her granduncle pull out a sandwich from the cooler.

Cathy stood in the cold hanger with a green hose splashing water on the grey concrete and her feet. She sighed as Joker waddled over with a bucket of soapy water. There were five jets in the hanger and over three hundred choppers. Commander Feral had made it very clear he wanted each one cleaned. The initial humor of watching her granduncle double over with tears in his eyes faded rather quickly when those eyes shot fiery daggers at Joker. The poor guy should have known that Feral would single him out.

"You know you don't have to be here, right?" Joker said, dropping the soapy bucket. Suds splashed over the edge and onto Joker's boots.

"Hey, I can't leave my copilot hanging, right?" Cathy said, "Now get scrubbing."

Joker raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were going to help?"

"Oh, I am," Cathy wiggled the hose, "I'm rinsing, you're scrubbing."

"And who's drying?"

"I don't know, Joker, did you get water shot up your nose?" Cathy sneered.

Joker grumbled something unintelligible as he snatched up a stick with a sponge on the e d. He grumpily dipped it into the soap bucket and began to scrub down the grey, single engine jet plane's underbelly. "I bet the SWAT Kats never had to put up with this."

"You kidding? They had to clean their jet too, dude."

"You know I joined the Enforcers because of them?" Joker said.

"How so?"

"I idolized those guys! Flying through the air, fighting bad guys, and saving the day. I wanted to be a hero like them." Joker said as a soapy glob splashed his head, "I dreamed about flying with them, not scrubbing down jets." Joker sighed, "That dream went out the window when they disappeared. Poof, my dreams of heroic praise were thrown in the trash."

Cathy didn't really agree with her friend's mindset. She'd joined the Enforcers because she wanted to help keep Megakat city safe. Sure, being a SWAT Kat was a fun dream, for a kid, but being an Enforcer was a much more reasonable idea. The SWAT Kats were technically criminals and her granduncle's hatred for them wasn't unfounded. The city had suffered incredible damages due to the vigilantes' involvement. That being said, wouldn't the damages have been worse if the SWAT Kats hadn't stepped in?

The water splashed against the concrete and Cathy's mind began to wander followed by her eyes. She looked over the jets and remembered the rush of flying through the air during her advanced training. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she flew through the course. Joker, manning the targeting system, hit every target and they'd completed the course in record time. She'd wondered if their little team could have rivaled the SWAT Kats, but reality crashed down on her when Joker pointed out just how much the SWAT Kats outclassed them. They'd flown through much more difficult situations with even better performance. Could she ever outclass the SWAT Kats? Well… since they'd disappeared she'd never know.

In her wondering something caught Cathy's eye. An officer was walking towards the ammo stockpile with a very strange looking kat trailing behind him. Cathy glanced out the open hanger doors at the dark night. Why was there an inspection so late at night? The other kat was dressed in a grey long coat and… was his head a dark purple?

"Hey, J," Cathy said, gesturing towards the two people, "what's going on?"

Joker turned to where Cathy was looking, "Don't know. Would be a shame if it distracted us from doing this job though."

With that Cathy and Joker tossed their tools aside and headed towards the more interesting event. Upon getting closer, Cathy got a better look at the weird kat. Sure enough, his head was a purple so dark that it could have easily been mistaken for black. His head was featureless, except for two white, pupil less, eyes that looked at her and Joker. He waved with a gloved paw.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" Joker asked, rubbing his shoulder's as the fall air rushed over them.

"Hm?" The weird kat said.

Cathy eyed him suspiciously, "Do you have clearance to be back here?"

"Clearance? Yeah, sure," the kat tapped the officer on the shoulder and swung him to face Cathy, "Chuck here was just showing me around."

Joker's brow furrowed, "Isn't his name Casper?"

"Is it?"

Cathy stared at the officer's blank expression. His eyes starred into the distance and a grey film seemed to cover them, "Sir, are you okay?"

A hoarse moan escaped the officer's lips.

"Hugh, so that's what happens when I try to make them talk," the kat said.

Cathy instinctively reached for her sidearm, forgetting that it was locked up in the armory.

The kat flicked his wrist and a wave of dark energy bowled them over, sending them sliding a foot away with a raucous crash.

"The stealthy way was getting boring, let's really have some fun!" The kat cackled as dark tendrils erupted from the shadows. Metal screeched as choppers and jets were tipped over like plastic miniatures.

Propping herself up, Cathy glanced towards the alarm switch several feet away, "Got a plan, Joker?"

"Group up and hit it till it dies?"

Right now wasn't the time for humor, "I'll distract that thing and you go for the alarm." Cathy whispered, "Ready?"

"Don't die."

"Go!"

Cathy made a mad dash towards the shadowy kat, "You want to play? Let's play!"

Cathy immediately regretted her words as the kat raised his hand and batted her away like a paper doll. Once again, she was sent tumbling along the cold ground. Cathy cried out as her arms were tightly pinned to her body by a ring of shadowy energy and lifted her into the air.

"You don't seem fun to play with at all," the kat said in a mocking tone, "Him on the other hand," Cathy saw Joker deftly dodge around grasping shadows on his way to the alarm, "now he's putting up a good fight."

The kat dropped Cathy, knocking the wind out of her. Gasping and wheezing, she struggled to her feet in time to see the possessed officer lurch towards her. She side stepped the officer and grabbed his arm. Using her shoulder as leverage, Cathy flung the officer over her back and slammed him into the ground. She'd apologize for that later, but now she- Metal screeched as the kat pulled the stockpile's heavy doors off like they were flimsy newspaper. Heavy ordinance was stored in there!

Sirens blared and lights flashed, helping Cathy breath easier. Joker had done it, despite her failing to distract the monster.

"Okay, ow," the kat said, covering the ear like shapes on his head, "I don't appreciate that noise."

Heavy, metallic thuds sounded as the hanger's shudders slammed down, sealing the exits. Any minute a platoon of Enforcers, lead by her mother, would come in and blast this creature to pieces!

"Welp, this is somewhat frustrating," the kat said, "But, that's what makes it fun!" The kat's eyes squinted in a joyful expression.

Cathy watched in horror as missiles and rockets were carried out of the armory by dark tentacles. The kat didn't even acknowledge her existence as it walked towards the shut hanger doors. Cathy, seeing an opening, made a mad dash into the armory. Most of the equipment stored here were meant for use by the jets and choppers. However, they did stock some heavy artillery for infantry use.

"Bingo," Cathy muttered as she laid her paws on a rocket launcher. She ran out of the armory with the launcher bouncing on her shoulder. "Hey, boogie boy!" She called out, "Suck on this!"

Cathy barely kept her balance as the launcher's recoil nearly knocked her over. Steadying herself, Cathy's emotions shook as the kat caught the rocket midflight. The rocket's jet flared in vain as the kat held it like a toy plane. Cathy's blood froze as the kat chuckled in amusement.

"Well, looks like I've underestimated myself."

The kat twisted the rocket towards the ceiling and let go. The hanger shook, and Cathy's bones rattled as the roof exploded. She dodged just in time to avoid being hit by the bulk of falling debris, but not fast enough to avoid it completely. Rolling across the ground, Cathy came to a sudden stop as a girder slammed on top of her right arm. Cathy grit her teeth to keep herself from screaming.

"Cathy!"

Cathy heard her mother's voice shout out. Her vision was blurred, but she could see the red lasers streak across the hanger and hit the kat's body.

"Now this is a party!" The kat practically sang.

The sound of high pitched laser fire sounded through the air like a choir of death. Scuffling and the sounds of combat erupted in a soul shaking cacophony. Cathy could hear screams from her fellow Enforcers as the creature attacked them.

Cathy felt a presence beside her and shape touch her shoulder.

"I gotcha Cathy, I gotcha!" Joker's voice was panicky and strained. She could hear him grunt as he tried to move the girder that pinned her down.

Her vision was clearing as her adrenaline dulled the pain, "Get out of here, Joker, my mother can take things from here."

"I'm not leaving…" Joker's eyes grew wide with fear as he glanced towards the battle, "Wait, are they retreating?"

"What? No, my mother would never retreat! Not…"

"She's fine, she's fine!" Joker fruitlessly tried to comfort her, "Everything's fine…"

Cathy turned her head to see the strange kat on the other side of the hanger, paw on the heavy shutter.

"Missiles? Rockets? Why did I think I needed this stuff? I'm invincible! HAHAHAHA!"

Joker stared at the mad kat laughing hysterically. Cathy hadn't noticed the laser pistol in her partners hand, but it became all she could see when he raised it. "J, you can't fight that thing. Not with a pea shooter like that!"

Joker's brow furrowed… then he turned to look at something beyond Cathy's vision.

"J?"

Joker snuck away, then came back with a large missile under his arm. "He can't leave here, Cathy."

"What?"

"If he gets out there, people are going to die… Thanks for being my partner, Cathy."

Cathy lurched forward to try and grab Joker, but a searing pain shot through her arm, blurring her vision once more. "Don't! Do you think this is what the SWAT Kats would do!?"

"No, it's what I would do."

The blurry shape of her partner ran towards doom, and Cathy couldn't bare to see it swallow him. She turned her head away, and the explosion knocked Cathy unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Clipped Wings

Chapter 1

The truck's engine rumbled as the vehicle drove through the streets. The skyscrapers around them seemed to stare down at Cathy and imprison her. She could only see a thin strip of blue sky, but it didn't provide her any sort of hope. Cathy glanced down at the hook-like apparatus that replaced her hand. A year of physical therapy hadn't made the sight any easier to look at. She grit her teeth to keep the tears inside. She'd never fly again, Joker would never laugh again, it angered her to see how life kept moving despite everything. The citizens on the streets just walked around like some evil monster hadn't attacked the Enforcers a year ago.

"Cat, hun."

Cathy didn't want to look at her father, she didn't want him to see her cry, but it was more difficult than she'd expected.

"Come on, talk to me."

Cathy reluctantly turned her head towards the driver's seat. Chance Furlong was a beefy cat with arms as thick as a python. Even in his old age, her father could probably beat most of the Enforcers in an arm-wrestling contest. Brown stripes made their way up Chance's arms and broke up his fur's usual yellow color. Cathy had these markings too and, combined with her mother's white tuffs, bragged that they were nature's marks of approval.

"What do you want me to say?" Cathy asked, weakly.

Her father rubbed the back of his head, "Well, uh, we got pizza to celebrate you coming home from the hospital. Buffalo Chicken topping, your favoooriiittte".

He spoke like he was wafting a slice in front of her, but Cathy couldn't help but think about the time Joker had hidden thin slices of pineapple under a pizza he'd given her. She'd been furious that he'd ruin a perfectly good pizza for the sake of a joke. But he had made it up to her with a fresh, pineapple free pie.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh…" Chance dejectedly said.

Cathy went back to looking out the window. She began to recognize the buildings they were passing. Stores she'd gone to with her parents, restaurants that Cathy had told Joker about, she remembered the exact path she would take on her way home from school.

The tow truck pulled into the old, familiar parking garage and swung into their parking spot. Cathy felt like a helpless child as her hook hand fumbled with the door handle. She grit her teeth and furiously yanked on the handle with her left hand.

Fall's cold air stung Cathy's face as she stepped out of the truck. Her father was already pulling out her luggage from the truck bed. She didn't have all that much with her, and her things from the base had been taken to her parent's home a long time ago. Cathy took a suitcase with her good hand while her father grabbed the rest.

She pressed the elevator's call button with her hook. The button lit up with a cheery yellow color that made Cathy even more upset. What right did anything have to be happy?! She closed her eyes and tried to rein herself in. Despite all the therapists and grief counselors, her anger still got the better of her. The elevator doors slid open and the two entered in silence.

Memories of childhood came flooding back as Cathy passed apartment door after apartment door. Oddly enough, the memories dulled the pain. She'd spent eighteen years walking down this hallway. Neighbors would know exactly when Cathy and Jessie came back from school as they would race to her apartment door. Jessie… it had been a while since Cathy had thought about him.

Cathy's dad put her baggage down and rummaged through his pockets for the apartment keys. "I swore I had-"

The door swung open and Commander Feral's massive frame filled the doorway. Cathy and Chance stepped back in surprise. Feral's stone like face was stoic, but Cathy could see the sadness in his eyes as he glanced her way.

"Cathy," Feral said, his deep, gruff voice was quiet.

"Commander," Cathy responded.

Feral shook his head, "There is no need for formality here."

He had probably meant to make Cathy feel more at ease, but it only reminded her that she was no longer an Enforcer.

"What are you doing here, Feral?" Chance grumbled.

Commander Feral glared down at Chance. There were few people Cathy knew who could withstand the burning force of her granduncle's eyes. He was an extraordinarily tall kat and, like her father, looked like he could bench press two cadets stacked on top of each other.

"Am I not allowed to visit my niece?"

Chance didn't answer and slipped past the broad-shouldered commander, muttering something.

Cathy was about to follow him when Feral put a hand on her shoulder. "Cathy,"

She looked up at her granduncle.

"The Enforcers are not just field work. It may not be quite as glorious, but desk work is just as important."

Cathy glanced away. Really, a desk job? Did he even know who she was? She was the daughter of two of the best pilots who'd ever been in the Enforcers! Accepting that she was stuck doing paperwork was an insult to her family.

"Thanks," Cathy reluctantly said, "I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time." Feral said, leaving Cathy to her thoughts.

Cathy walked into the large apartment, her feet feeling like lead. The place was just as Cathy remembered it. A wall sized window was in place of the adjacent wall and their dinning room was placed perfectly to allow them to look over Megakat city. Cathy ignored the pizza box on the table and walked to the window. Was this the closest she would get to flying again?

"For the last time, no!"

Cathy jolted as her mother's fierce voice echoed through the apartment.

"My daughter just came home from the hospital, King, I'm not going to a fundraiser!"

Cathy smiled a little bit.

Felina Furlong was pacing about, emitting an aura of Amazonian dominance. Her brow was knit and her eyes burned with the same ferocity of commander Feral's, only fueled brighter by her own motherly rage. Cathy's mother wore a baggy, overly large tank top, definitely belonging to Cathy's father, and grey sweatpants. Based on how she was dressed, her mother was determined to stay home.

Felina paced around the room, phone firmly pressed against her head. Cathy saw her mother grit her teeth, pull the phone away, and firmly press the end call button. Felina tossed her cellphone onto the counter.

"Hanging up with a 'smart' phone isn't nearly as satisfying as the old flip-phones," Felina sighed. She looked at Cathy and smiled, "Nice to see you on your feet soldier."

Cathy's small smile disappeared, "Not really a soldier anymore, mom."

Felina put her hands on her hips, "Is that so? I think you stop being a soldier when you decide to stop," she walked over and put a hand on Cathy's shoulder, "Have you stopped?"

Cathy turned her eyes to the floor, "Maybe."

Cathy's arms were pinned to her side as her mother hugged her, which her father soon joined. Squished between her parent's in a love sandwich, Cathy was finding it harder and harder not to cry.

Chance's warm breath whispered in her hear, "We're proud of you, even if you decide not to be."

Cathy broke out of the hug and attempted to wipe away the hot tears brewing in her eyes. She raised her right hand, forgetting it no longer existed. She stared at the mocking hook for a second, a tear streaking down her furry cheek. Without a word, Cathy fled towards her room. Felina and Chance exchanged looks, not sure where to go from here.

Cathy walked into her room, barely able to see. The tears wouldn't stop now, she couldn't hold them in any longer. She missed flying, she missed running out for training at three in the morning, but most of all she missed Joker. His practical jokes, his sunny disposition, the way he could make a bad situation feel better. Being stuck in the hospital, Cathy hadn't been able to attend the funeral, she hadn't gotten the chance to say her goodbyes.

Cathy flopped onto her bed and pressed her pillow firmly against her face. What was she going to do now? In painful realization, Cathy realized that her entire structure was gone. Her schedule was no more eaten up by Enforcer training exercises, the hospital had given her a set schedule for physical therapy, but now… now she had too much freedom.

—

While Cathy was suffering through her turmoil, Chance and Felina sat on their couch. Felina narrowed her eyes as Chance bit into a steamy slice of pizza.

Her husband caught her disapproving look, "What?"

Felina opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, realizing that there was nothing inherently wrong with what Chance was doing, "Nothing…"

Chance wrapped his free arm around his wife, "Hey, we'll help her through this. Time heals all wounds, right?"

Felina looked into Chances eyes, "What would you do if you lost Jake?"

Chance was taken aback by the question. He glanced at the pizza slice, finished it off, and sighed, "I'd probably be just as shaken up as Cat, I would probably feel… lost." He stared long and hard into Felina's black eyes. The white hair that framed her face had steadily creeped further and further into her black hair. He could see the grey peppered into her brown fur, and wrinkles forming around her eyes. She was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

The door bell rang, breaking the moment.

Tears all poured out, Cathy flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She glanced at the model planes on the shelves. Jessie had helped her build them back in elementary school. But, Cathy didn't remember them being there when she'd left, nor the poster of an old boyband she'd liked in middle school. Movie posters clung to the ceiling like a canopy of nostalgia. There had been a time when Cathy had thought about being a movie maker. She and Jessie would make amateur films to post online. All this childhood stuff had been put away a long time ago though. Had her parents put all this up after she'd left or before she'd come home?

Her bedroom door creaked open an inch and her father poked his head into her room, "Hey, Cat, somebody's here to see ya."

Cathy sat up and set her back against the wall. Her ears and tail perked up as her visitor walked in.

A short kat with yellow fur nervously stepped in. An ill-fitting, salmon colored turtleneck sweater hung loosely from his thin frame. A pair of thin rimmed glasses sat on his snout where his blue eyes glanced about the room, "Wow, I haven't seen this stuff in years."

"Jess?" Cathy asked, surprised by her old friend's sudden appearance.

Jessie adjusted his glasses and rustled his messy hair, "I heard you were coming home today, so I figured I would stop by."

Jessie smiled at her, reminding Cathy of the times they'd spent together. He'd almost always come to her house after school, since his mother was always too busy. Jessie would help Cathy with her homework, and Cathy would help Jessie feel less lonely.

"While I'm here, can I take some measurements?" Jessie reached back and pulled a rolling tool box, about half the size of Jessie, into view.

"What?" Chance asked, looking at the tool box.

Not answering, Jessie pulled his tools towards Cathy. He flicked open some latches and opened the top. Rummaging around, Jessie furrowed his brow and closed the lid, "Where…" He opened drawer after drawer until finally he pulled out a tailor's measuring tape from his pocket, "Why did I put-? Never mind."

Cathy leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Her tail wrapped around herself and she began to rub the tip. What was Jessie doing?

"Can I see your arm?" Jessie asked, his hand outstretched.

Cathy hesitated, but reluctantly raised her hook for her friend to exam. Not missing a beat, Jessie firmly grabbed Cathy's arm and closely examined it.

"Hmm, light alloy, probably stainless steel…" before Cathy could protest, Jessie loosened the strap that held the prosthetic on. He held it up and examined the inside, "No, no… this'll chafe after a while…"

As Jessie continued to mutter, Cathy looked at her stump. Half of her forearm was missing and a useless bump remained. Her yellow fur thinned out into a bald patch that revealed the olive skin underneath. Her thoughts were broken up as Jessie tossed the hook hand onto the bed. His hands ran over her stump, measuring tape in hand. Having her friend touch the numb spot was… uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Chance asked, awkwardly watching as Jessie pawed at his daughter.

Pulling out a pen and paper, Jessie started to jot down notes, "I've got a project I'm working on."

"Like the robot that does your homework?" Cathy quietly chuckled.

Jessie shook his head, "You know that thing was unreliable for anything but basic math, however, this project doesn't have to do complex computations."

"Hold on, you actually made that robot?" Chance asked, brow raised.

Jessie shrugged, "In high school, but the math was too advanced by then, would have worked in elementary though."

"What have you been up to Jessie?" Cathy asked.

"Not much," Jessie said, chewing on his pen, "Mom keeps pressuring me to get a job…"

"Well, how else are you going to pay for college?" Cathy teased, knowing full well his family could afford it anyway.

"By not going."

Cathy's brow shot up like a rocket, "What? But you'd be a shoo-in for any college!"

"Going to college isn't going to teach me anything I don't already know," Jessie flipped his notepad closed and turned to Chance, who was just as surprised that Jessie wasn't going. "Didn't a shipment of scrapped scanners come into the yard?"

Chance shrugged, "Jake would no more about that, I haven't really been paying attention."

Jessie nodded, "Makes sense, since he's the smmmmaarrr-," he quickly broke himself off and turned back to Cathy, smiling wide, "So, yeah. Come by my place tomorrow and I think I'll have it ready."

"Have what ready?" Cathy asked, warily eyeing her friend. She trusted Jessie as a person, but his projects didn't always have... positive results.

Jessie adjusted his glasses once more and grinned eagerly at her, "I want it to be a surprise," he turned to his tools and started packing up.

Chance scratched the side of his head, pondering what had just happened, "You headed to the scrapyard, kid?"

Jessie nodded his head as he clicked his toolbox closed.

Chance looked at his daughter with a worried look, "You mind if I drive him down there, Cat?"

Cathy shrugged. Her heart was starting to feel heavy again, but she didn't want to burden Jessie. He apparently had more important things to do. "Maybe he'd finally get a car if you make him walk."

Jessie rolled his eyes, "I walked here from my house, walking to the yard isn't that much further."

Chance glossed over the skinny kat, "Still, it's been a while and I'd like catch up with ya."

"Oh, well, okay then," Jessie said, lugging his tool kit out the door, "if you really want to."

Cathy stood up, grabbing her prosthetic from the bed and followed them out of her room. She'd realized her stomach was growling and the sweet smell of pizza was suddenly much more appealing than before.

"Hey, Jes,"

Jessie turned his head to Cathy, "Ye?"

Cathy smirked, "You didn't eat breakfast, did you."

He fiddled with his hands, "Ugh, well…"

Chance smacked Jessie on the back, sending the poor kid stumbling forward and messing up his glasses, "No wonder you're such a beanpole, kid!"

"You didn't eat breakfast?!" Felina scolded, still on the sofa, "Make him take a slice on his way out."

Jessie put up his hands and protested, "No, I couldn't,"

"A slice won't kill you, Jess!" Cathy chuckled.

Chance grabbed two slices of pizza and slapped them on a paper plate, then ushered the malnourished kat out the door.

Cathy waved her father and friend goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jess."


	3. Chapter 2: Cowboy Wrangles Up Parts

Chapter 2

With winter fast approaching, the scrapyard was chilly. The cold reminded Thomas of home, that and the contest he was currently locked in. The metal folding chair had been freezing when he'd sat down, but his body heat had probably warmed it up by now. Honestly, he couldn't really feel it since his whole body was freezing. Thomas only had on a pair of jeans and a thin, long sleeved shirt. He stoically stared at his opponent, frustrated by the old kat's relaxed posture.

On all accounts it didn't make sense. Jake Clawson was a thin, short kat with light brown fur, and his endurance to the cold air was absurd. White mist streamed out of Thomas' mouth, hanging in the air before dissipating, and his skin twitched as he tried to keep his body from shivering. He couldn't feel his face, but he wasn't going to lose! No matter how cold he got, he'd endure the discomfort, he'd even power through frostbite!

Recognizing the stupidity of his thoughts, Thomas McClauser hopped to his feet and vigorously rubbed his arms. "Alright, alright! You win you old coot!"

Jake smirked at the grey colored kat, "Hmm? I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. A macho kat like yourself wouldn't possibly give up so easily." He crossed his right leg over his left.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Can we just go back inside a crack open a six of milk already?"

"Pretty sure Chance drank the last one," Jake said, folding up his chair, "I think it was your turn to restock."

Thomas furrowed his brow and pondered if he was getting paid enough to deal with this garbage; well, it wasn't the pay that was keeping him here. He'd lost every single contest with Jake, which was incredibly suspicious. However, since Jake was his employer, Thomas wasn't going to toss around accusations. He'd buy his time until Jake slipped up, and Chance was around to see it.

Entering the dingy garage, warm air blasted Thomas' face, bringing a wave of relief over his body. Setting the chair against the wall, he reached for the thermostat.

"Hey, don't touch the thermostat," Jake scolded walking to the fridge, "we have to save money."

Thomas glared at Jake and muttered under his breath, "Can't afford to turn up the thermostat, but we can afford to maintain a secret hanger forty feet underground?"

Jake popped open the fridge and pulled a white can out.

"I thought you said we were out of milk?" Thomas couldn't help but smile, as the anticipation built.

Jake shrugged, "Guess I was wrong." He paused, claw on the can's pop top, when he saw Thomas smiling. He cracked open the top.

Thomas broke out into a mirthful fit of laughter as a guizer of white erupted all over his employer. He knew there was one can left and that Jake would end up getting it, the old coot had a knack for getting what he wanted. So, Thomas had made sure to treat the can to a vigorous shakedown.

Jake's body violently convulsed, accompanied by a faint sizzling sound. His fur stood on end and his facial muscles twitched.

"Are you okay!" Thomas asked, cautiously approaching Jake.

"Yeah," Jake wheezed, stiffly making his way towards the bathroom, "I- I just need to use the bathroom."

Thomas bit his cheek, worried about his boss' health. The older kat didn't seem to be suffering from a heart attack, but what was with that sudden shudder, and why did Thomas smell burnt hair? Grinding gravel roused him from his thoughts and called him to the window. The Enforcers had already sent their scheduled shipment of… whatever those things were, so who was driving in? Maybe another citizen had mistaken the Enforcer scrapyard for the city dump? Most likely it was a regular bringing in their older junker for a tune-up. However, Thomas was perplexed by Chance's truck pulling out front since Jake had said he wasn't coming in today.

Thomas snagged his rough, leather coat on his way out and slipped it on as a kat in a pink sweater hopped out the passenger seat; hurrying to the tow truck's side. Thomas had been wondering if Jessie was going to show up today. So far, the little twig had been rummaging around every day this week. Kid probably had some college project he was working on, since his visits weren't usually so frequent.

"Howdy boss," Thomas scratched the back of his head, "what you doing back here? Thought you took the day off."

Chance nudged Jessie, "Jess here came to see my daughter, and I didn't like the idea of him walking all the way here alone."

"I've walked further," Jessie protested.

Thomas nodded, "Well, what can I help you with today, Jessie?" Thomas didn't know Jessie all that well, but the lanky kat seemed to have a good heart.

"I'm looking to salvage some circuitry and sensors from those radar dishes the Enforcers recently replaced."

Thomas furrowed his brow and glanced at Chance, "Now, hold up. I get Jessie here is a friend of yours, boss, but that sounds like some grade-A Enforcer tech."

"What, you're afraid he'll make a doomsday device out of scrapped parts?" Chance smugly said.

"I don't know, sir," Thomas growled, brow furrowed, "you could make a lot of weird stuff with this junk. Missiles with buzz-saws on top, missiles that shoot supersonic sound, missiles with blowtorches on t-"

"I get it!"

Thomas folded his arms and frowned, "So, ya see where I'm comin from, sir?"

Chance rubbed his temple, "Yeah, but I don't think the mayor's son is going to do anything terrible."

"Well, maybe…" Thomas' head jerked towards Jessie, brow raised and lips pursed. Wait, what!? Did he just… "Jessie, what is your last name?"

Jessie adjusted his glasses, "Briggs."

The little toothpick had been coming around to the scrapyard before Thomas had even started working there. He'd root through the scrap with such focus that Thomas didn't want to break it, so they'd never really had an in-depth conversation. However, he still felt like somebody should have at least mentioned that mayor Briggs' son was rooting around in broken machines.

"Has that never come up?" Jessie asked, ears drooping, "Sorry, dude, I guess I never mentioned it."

"Well, I…" Thomas scratched the side of his snout, "Look, it's fine. What were you looking for again?"

"Scrapped Radars."

"Right…" Thomas glanced toward the garage, "Where did we put those things again?" He pondered.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find, right?" Jessie asked, turning his head to Chance.

"Harder than you might think," Chance said gesturing at the mountains of junk metal, "Stuff gets shifted around a lot."

Thomas bit his lip. The radars might not even be out there. He'd helped Jake carry some scrap into the bunker earlier that day. Was Jake using those radar parts? "Uh, maybe Jake knows where to start looking?"

Chance nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

"Wow, will I actually meet Mr. Clawson?" Jessie asked. Jessie had heard about Jake Clawson, Chance's partner, but he'd never actually seen the elusive kat. The closest he'd ever gotten to Jake was Thomas going to ask him a question. But there was that one time he'd narrowly avoided getting smashed by a loose propeller falling off it's rotor. Somebody had pulled him out of the way and saved him from a trip to the emergency room. When Jessie had steadied himself, nobody was around to thank, and Thomas denied having been his hero.

Chance furrowed his brow, "Maybe," he sighed, "I'm going to head back home, okay Tom?"

"I'd have to have some Dark Kat level cruelty to keep you from your family, sir."

Chance grinned and patted Thomas on the shoulder, "Make sure the mayor's son doesn't get squashed by a falling fridge, kid."

As Chance drove away Thomas firmly gripped Jessie's shoulder, his fingers digging in, "No pressure, right?"

Jessie tried to shake off Thomas, but bulky, grey Kat's grip was like an iron vice tightened to the max, "Come on, I've been here a thousand times. You don't have to worry about me, you know."

"That was before I knew you were Callie Briggs' boy," Thomas said, firmly directing Jessie to the garage.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Jessie grumbled.

"You don't get it," Thomas reluctantly loosened his grip, "Callie is a friend of my bosses, if anything happened to you on my watch, well, not only would I have the wrath of the mayor coming down on me, but also them."

"You know, my mom never mentioned she knew Chance and Mr. Clawson," He cocked his head to the side, "Well, she knows Chance because of Cathy's mom, but how does she know Jake?"

"They… worked with her."

Jessie raised a brow at that, "What does…" He snapped his fingers, "They used to work on my mom's car before I was old enough to do it, right?"

Thomas pursed his lips, "Yeah, I guess. They, uh, never went into detail about that," he lied, "What were you looking for again?"

"Radar parts," Jessie reminded him once more, "the electronics specifically."

"Right," Thomas opened up the garage's front door, glad to have the subject changed.

They made there way into the garage's dingy break room where Thomas motioned Jessie to take a seat on the ratty brown sofa. The scratched table top, in front of the couch, was covered in magazines, take out boxes, and soda cans. "I'll go find Jake, okay? We just got cable a few weeks ago, so there should be something on there to keep you busy." Thomas hoped that Jessie would stay put, he didn't need the curious kat to be rummaging about and sticking his nose where it didn't belong. He headed into the back and stopped at the bathroom. Thomas knocked on the wooden door, "Hey, Jake, I need your help with a customer."

No answer.

"Jake?" Thomas gently turned the knob. To his surprise the door was unlocked and easily swung open into the cramped bathroom. There was the faint smell of burnt fur in the air, but nobody was inside. Thomas looked about, his eyes skimming the mirror above the sink, but only his own tiger stripped face was there. He furrowed his brow, as far as he was aware there wasn't any secret passages in the bathroom. Thomas bit his cheek and glanced down the hall. Was Jake in the hanger? If so, Thomas couldn't just open the secret hatch while there was somebody in the garage.

"For crying out loud, Jake," Thomas quietly grumbled he went to close the door only to see something glinting behind the toilet. He squatted down and pulled out a large metal device. It was light weight and warm to the touch. Whatever it was it looked like a metal skeleton with strips of Velcro along key points of the structure. Similar, thin metal pipes crossed over the chest to form a ribcage. Thomas slung it over his shoulder and left the bathroom.

"What is that?" Jessie asked as Thomas came back into the room.

"No idea," Thomas tossed it onto the table, knocking over several empty cans.

Jessie reached out and dragged the metal structure towards him. Thomas' own curiosity allowed the thin kat to tinker with the thing.

"Interesting," Jessie mumbled, "heating coils along the arms and chest… how is it powered though?"

"Now, hold on. Did you say heating coils?" Thomas clenched his fists.

"Yeah," Jessie flipped a latch on the side and opened the chest plate, "looks like some circuits got shorted out," he looked up at Thomas, "Where did you get this?"

Taking a deep breath, Thomas sighed, "I'm guessing Jake made it to win a little contest we had going on."

Jessie's ears drooped and he tilted his head, "You mean he cheated?"

Thomas pinched the bridge of his snout and sighed. He smiled and a gentle chuckle escaped him, "Makes sense, how else was that old fart going to beat me at anything?"

Jessie looked around, "Where is he?"

Thomas shrugged, "No idea, but maybe we'll run into him in the yard?"

He helped Jessie to his feet and lead him out into the scrapyard. The two meandered through the paths and valleys that cut through the scrap hills around them.

"It'll probably be on top…" Jessie frowned at the imposing hills around him, "You know, since it's new."

Thomas pressed his boot against a sheet of metal beside them. He leaned forward and felt the metal buckle underneath his weight and the mound of loose metal shift. They weren't getting up from here, it was too unstable. Thomas stroked the end of his muzzle and searched for an alternate route up, "Why do you need this stuff anyway?"

Jessie adjusted his glasses, "It's for a special project."

"Which would be?"

Jessie nervously fiddled with his paws, "Well… I guess you won't tell her."

Ah, was it really surprising that this was all for a she-kat? "Looking to build something for a girl, huh?"

"I want to make her a new paw."

"Oh! Well hey, that would impress any girl, wouldn't it?"

"It's not like that! We're old childhood friends."

"Mmhmm."

"She's like my older sister!"

"Sure."

Jessie pursed his lips and his face flushed. Why did nobody believe that he and Cathy were just friends?

"We store the fine electronics closer to the garage."

The two young kats jumped as a third voice suddenly sounded inches behind them. Jessie turned to see a shorter old kat in a faded blue jumpsuit. How had he snuck up on them like that?

"Oh, hey boss," Thomas said, nodding at the kat.

Jessie looked to Thomas then back to the kat who had snuck up on them. "Boss?" He muttered under his breath. So, this was Jake? Jessie had pictured him being… taller. Despite this being their first meeting, Jessie felt like he'd seen Jake somewhere before.

Jake motioned back to the garage, "I like keeping those things close in case I need to repair the TV."

Jessie followed the older kat, brow furrowed. Those parts couldn't be used to repair the dinosaur of a TV he'd seen in the garage, but maybe he'd meant the TV dish?

Jessie occasionally glanced at Jake in hopes of remembering where he'd seen him before. Jake wasn't that much shorter than Jessie, who was about an inch or two taller than Jake. The older Kat's fur was an orangish brown and tufts of fur drooped behind his jaw, a style common for kats back in the day. However, most Megakat citizens liked to keep things a bit more trimmed. Jessie, however, was a bit scruffier since he never remembered to trim the fur around his muzzle.

"What's your power source?" Jake asked.

"Hm?" Jessie said, roused from his thoughts.

Jake's eyes shifted away as the younger kat looked at him. The older kat cleared his throat, "For this prosthetic paw of yours. I assume it's going to be some kind of biomechanical design."

Thomas was quickly lost in the conversation as the two kats started using words with too many syllables and somehow too few syllables. He'd catch snippets, like, something about a new Pumadyne battery Jessie had gotten his paws on. But, all and all, Thomas was a mediocre mechanic, not an engineer. However, as they conversed, Jake's expression eased and his body language became more relaxed. Must have been nice for the old coot to finally have somebody to talk to about technology.

"Thomas showed me this gadget you made," Jessie said, snapping his fingers, "I couldn't figure out where the power source was though."

Jake's brow quickly furrowed as he glanced at Thomas. "What gadget was that?"

"I didn't have a clue. But Jessie here says it was some sorta… heat suit?" Thomas grumbled at the older kat.

"Oh! That…" Jake nervously chuckled, "that was, um, a little experiment I was working on."

Thomas sighed and shook his head. He firmly grabbed Jake's shoulder and pressed two fingers against the side of the older kat's neck.

"What are you doing!?" Jake cried out, stiffening up.

"I'm guessin that thing shorted out when you spilled milk on yerself, boss. I'm just making sure yer heart beats consistent." Thomas sighed in relief and rolled his shoulders, "Yer fine."

Jake smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeesh, I'm not a fragile egg."

Thomas sternly glared at his employer, "An electrical pulse can destabilize the heart's natural rhythm, it doesn't matter how old you are."

"You didn't have to bring age into it, you know."

"And you didn't have to cheat," Thomas countered.

"Are you looking to be a nurse?" Jessie interjected, earnestly. It had occurred to Jessie that he'd never asked the bulky kat about himself.

"Maybe, I did choose to learn some medical training while I was in prison."

"Well that's pretty ne-" Jessie paused, fully processing the last part of Thomas' statement. "Ugh, well," he nervously coughed, "about those sensors?"

Jake lead them around the garage to a spaghetti mess of wires and cables. Metal boxes, with numerous dials and displays, sat haphazardly around. A small pile of radar dishes were carefully placed in a clear space. He reached into his overall pocket and pulled out a screwdriver. The sound of clicking latches caused him to turn around. Jessie was elbow deep in the tool cart he'd been lugging around. The light furred kat would occasionally bring out a tool, examine it, then toss it back into the chest.

"I find you don't usually need more than a screwdriver to take these things apart." Jake said, smirking.

Jessie looked up from his rummaging, "I'm clearing some space for a few sensor boxes."

"You're not going to work on them here?" Jake asked.

Jessie looked at Jake, puzzled, "That would be a terrible idea. There are a thousand things here that could wreck the components. I'll take them apart back home and bring the scraps back. That's how I usually do it, anyway."

"I… I guess that makes sense." Jake sounded disappointed, "Let me help you take off the dishes then."

"Thanks," Jessie said, pulling a multi-tool from his pocket."

"Guess I'll just sit over here until ya need somebody to remove a rusty bolt then," Thomas sighed and sat on a bundle of cable as if they were a wiry bean bag chair.

Jake dropped to one knee and picked up a radar dish, "Hmm, looks like I was wrong, we'll need a special screwdriver for these, twelve star-"

Jake's explanation was cut short as Jessie snapped his fingers, "You used to come fix my mom's car!"

Jake's body tensed up, "I… well… Chance and I both did."

"But you would come to our house. When I was eight you started teaching me about engines. Thanks to you I got interested in mechanical engineering!"

Jake sheepishly smiled, "So, who got you interested in biomechanical engineering?"

"Well, technically that was Cathy," Jessie postulated, scooting the detached dish from the sensor box.

Jake was surprised by the sheer speed the younger kat had worked.

"When I heard that Cathy lost her paw, I started researching the subject."

Jake sat up and watched as Jessie quickly unbolted the next dish, cut the wires connecting it to the sensor box, and set it in his tool cart.

"Wait, you've been making an advanced prosthetic with only a year's worth of study?"

Jessie paused and glanced skyward, "Yyyyeah, that's about right."

"… How has that been coming along?" Jake asked as Jessie put the third, and final, sensor box into his tool cart.

"Reaction time is too slow with the equipment I'm using," Jessie grumbled, "I was tempted to ask my mom for more Pumadyne parts, but I figured I'd be pushing my luck. She's already mad I'm not going to college."

"You're not going to college!" Jake exclaimed. The fur on the back of his neck stood up and his tail stiffened.

"Spending that much money on learning stuff I can learn on my own, well, it's just wasteful." Jessie muttered, rehearsing the line he'd told over and over.

Jake furrowed his brow and clenched his fists, "It's about being certified. Without a degree people won't believe you have the skills you say you do."

Jessie returned Jake's disapproving look with a disdainful one. What made Jake feel like he had the right to criticize him like that? Sure, his argument was better than his mom's, but he and Jake didn't have any sort of connection. It wasn't like Jake had been an authority figure in his life, so why was he acting like it?

Jessie stood up and dusted off his paws, "Well, thanks for your help, but I really need to get home." He got enough criticism from strangers, he didn't need anymore. Jessie grunted and tugged the tool cart onto its wheels.

"You want me to drive you?" Thomas asked, struggling to his feet.

"I'm fine," Jessie bluntly growled, "Besides, what if somebody needs a tow? You've only got the one truck here."

Jessie had a point, after all he'd walked home with far more junk before, and later in the day too. Jessie would probably get home well before the sun went down. Thomas nodded and gave the thin cat a little wave goodbye. Thomas glanced at Jake; the older kat was looking wistfully after Jessie. With a tired sigh, Jake wandered back to the garage.

Now, Thomas was not the kind of kat to pry into other people's affairs. So, he wasn't going to ask what that outburst was about, nor why Jake looked so sad to see Jessie go, and Thomas especially wasn't going to ask about the uncanny resemblance between Jake and Jessie. That was a can of worms he didn't want to stick his tail into.


	4. Chapter 3: A Helping Paw

Chapter 3

Felina's Car pulled up to the curb of a nice, two floor, suburban home. The pristine, luscious lawn and hedges were being worked on by hired help. Their work under the noon sun just reminded Felina why she lived in an apartment, but she could still see the appeal of living in such a quiet area. No wonder Callie had decided to raise her kid out here. That being said, it felt like Jessie had been over at her apartment more than his own home.

When was the last time she'd been here? Probably last year, before… Felina glanced over at her daughter. Cathy sat quietly looking at the house intensely. However, Felina could see Cathy's mind was a thousand yards beyond the fancy homes around them. She'd seen that stare before in Enforcers who weren't quite ready to return to duty. Felina briefly pondered if she'd ever been caught with that same stare.

"Been a while…" Cathy muttered.

"I think I can count on one paw how many times you've come here." Felina remarked. Jessie had almost always come to play at their apartment, but Felina didn't hold that against Callie. Callie had started her campaign for mayor when Jessie was six. With Callie being so busy, Chance had offered to look after her kid until the election was over. Jessie was such a sweet little boy that Felina wasn't too upset when their deal with Callie extended beyond the election.

Felina opened her car door and headed towards the house, giving a slight nod to the workers. She stopped and glanced back to the car where Cathy still sat. Cathy furiously scratched at the door handle, brow furrowed and teeth clenched. She wasn't going to lose this time! The handle was a thin bar with the hinge on the far side. When she tried to pull the handle back her hook would skid across the surface and slide off. Maybe if she wedged her elbow against the door and use her wrist… Cathy pursed her lips, remembering she'd lost that too. No matter, she'd figure this out. Okay, since she didn't have a wrist maybe she could… Cathy wedged her elbow between the door frame and her seat, then placed her hook as close to the handle's hinge as she could. Cathy was about to use her elbow as leverage to pop up the handle, but found herself being dragged out as her mother opened the car door.

Cathy's hook hand slid off the handle and her body dropped towards the sidewalk. Felina's outstretched paw was all that stopped her from cracking her head against the pavement.

"Are you okay?!" Felina helped prop her daughter back onto the leather seat.

Cathy glared smoldering holes into the car's floor, "I'm fine," she snarled. She'd almost had it! Cathy, gathering herself, left the car and followed her mother to the front door.

Felina tried to clear her head and prepare herself before knocking. She liked Callie, the mayor was a hard working she-kat who truly cared about Megakat city. Some people would make the case that Callie had practically been the mayor during her deputy-mayor days. Pretty much every Enforcer had something good to say about her, however, well, Felina was a soldier and Callie was a politician. They didn't really have all that much in common, other than having to deal with "supervillain" attacks and that their kids were friends.

Her search for a subject of discussion was quickly dropped as a heavenly sweet smell wafted into her nose. As she knocked on the door, Felina's head jerked towards the street. Sure enough, tucked away at the far end was a small, emerald colored car. She couldn't help but smile as her paw rapped against the fine wood door. What luck that Cathy was going to meet the sweetest kat that had ever graced this planet.

The door swung open to reveal the illustrious mayor of Megakat city, who looked like she was a college student who'd fallen asleep studying. With her glasses askew and her maroon business dress slightly wrinkled, Callie Briggs stifled a yawn and stretched her back. Her tail stiffened up as her body remembered what it meant to be awake. Her blonde hair was mashed to the side, no doubt because she'd been sleeping on it.

"You get a chance to actually sleep?" Felina chuckled, stepping into the nice home.

"It's that noticeable?" Callie sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Between raising funds for repairing the city and the lobbyists, I get pretty swamped." Callie turned to Cathy, firmly planting a paw on her hip, " Well if it isn't Cathy! You sure have grown."

"Where is Jessie?" Cathy asked, bluntly.

"Where he always is," Callie sighed, "Auto was about to bring up some cookies for him."

Cathy raised a brow, "Auto?"

"Yes?" Asked a pleasantly timid voice. A blue and orange shape leaned around the corner, "Did someone request my services?"

Cathy looked the new kat up and down. He was just as tall as Feral, but not nearly as beefy. He wore a blue suit with a bright green tie. The kat's hair was neatly slicked and parted on the left side, and his muzzle was a snowy white while the rest of him was a light orangish brown. A gentle smile hung beneath a pink nose. Cathy pinned him as the kind of kid who got picked on for wearing a button up shirt in elementary school. Whoever he was, he just had this… goofy aura that hung around him.

Callie motioned towards the kat, "This is Auto, he's the personal assistant of Mr. Whiska."

Mr. Whiska? Where had Cathy heard that name before?

"Ah, Cathy Furlong," Auto said, deliberately walking forwards, left paw outstretched, "it's nice to meet you!"

Cathy had to pause a moment. Auto's cheerful demeanor had slightly thrown her off. She reached out her only paw and shook Auto's.

"I've baked a sheet of oatmeal cookies and marshmallow fudge cookies. If neither of those appeal to you I can bake a new batch later today."

"I… the fudge are fine," Cathy said, slightly uncomfortable with Auto's blinding sunshine disposition.

Auto nodded, somehow smiling brighter, then ducked out of the room.

Felina bit her lower lip, trying not to show her excitement. He'd made marshmallow fudge! Those delicious disks of sweetness were half the reason she went to those stuck up fundraiser parties. No bakery in Megakat city could compare to Auto's cooking.

"Wait," Cathy chimed in, "you said he was the assistant to…"

"Mr. Whiska, the head of W&M Financial." Callie said, trying to fix her hair in the reflection of a mirror down the hall.

As Callie lead them further into her home, Cathy scratched the side of her head with her hook, "So, he isn't your assistant? Then why is he here?"

They walked into a dining room with papers scattered across the long, shiny dinner table. "I thought I told Jessie to clean this up," Callie grumbled, gathering the papers. "Mr. Whiska lends him to the city. Normally we wouldn't allow that, but the kid can sort through a workload meant for twelve people in an hour." Callie glared at the stack of papers in her paws, "Oh, these are mine."

"I'm pretty sure Whiska doesn't charge the city for Auto's work either," Felina mentioned, "He lends Auto to the Enforcers too. Guy always brings cookies when he comes by, I've had to spend an extra hour in the gym because of him."

Auto came walking in with a tray of cookies from a small door on their left, "My apologies Mrs. Furlong!" He gently placed the cookies on the table, "I can see if I could alter the recipe to be less calorie intensive."

Cathy stood stoically as the two other she-kats chuckled. She didn't want cookies, "Where is Jessie?"

"Jessie is currently working on a project in his room upstairs," Auto cheerfully said, "I would have asked to see it, but Ms. Briggs fell asleep and these forms needed to be finished."

Callie shook her head and sighed, "To think I was able to do this all on my own back in the day…"

"I'm going to say hi to him," Cathy sighed and headed towards the door on her right.

The hall was lined with pictures of Jessie and Callie in different stages of their lives. They were all professionally done with Jessie's hair slicked back and a single colored background behind him. The smile in each one was forced and unnatural. Cathy meandered into a room with a large, fancy, T.V. and a leather couch. Beside a set of stairs was a large display showing several trophies and certificates with bright lights shining on them like a ray of sunlight. Those were all rewards Jessie had won, right? Why were they down here and not with Jessie? It was at this moment that Cathy felt the presence behind her. She glared at the tall kat who'd followed her.

Auto looked down at Cathy, his beaming smile faltering, "Is something wrong Ms. Furlong?" He still held his plate of brown, crispy cookies.

Cathy snagged a cookie and bit into. Her taste buds screamed in delight as chewy goodness embraced her tongue, "… Are you going to see Jessie too?"

Auto nodded, his smile returning to full strength, "He likes oatmeal chocolate. The oatmeal creates a favorable texture for him."

Cathy felt some deep pit in her urging her to be grumpy, but Auto was making it very easy to ignore it. She took another bite and started up the stairs into a dark hallway. Reaching the top floor Cathy saw a door outlined with flickering blue light. She approached the door and heard the tapping of keys on a keyboard and whizzing of some mechanical contraption. Reaching for the handle, she flinched as her metal hook scrapped against the door.

Pushing the door open with the correct paw, Cathy squinted as a row of bright computer monitors blasted her eyes. Electrical wires hung from poles that ran parallel with the roof, like vines hanging from a jungle canopy. Bits and pieces of miscellaneous items were scattered across the floor. It looked like a localized tornado had hit his bed. Jessie sat in an office chair, typing away, however, Cathy was much more interested in the machine that sat on the table next to Jessie

"Mom!" Jessie growled, "I asked you to kno-" He spun around to face Cathy, "Oh! Hey Cat."

"Hey."

"Hello Jessie!"

Jessie slapped his desk, causing the junk on it to shake, "Wait, what time is it!" He stood up and snatched his project from desk. "I've finished! I've finished! I'm just… doing some adjustments."

Cathy couldn't take her eye's off the device in Jessie's paws. Metal fingers hung loosely from smooth joints, attached to steel palms, "Is that what I think it is?"

Jessie nervously lifted the prosthetic up. Sure enough it was a robotic paw. A plastic cuff extended from the wrist joint and was braced with metal rods. Laminated circuit boards could be seen doting the cuff. Aside from the robot paw and circuitry, it looked very similar to her hook.

"Auto, can you grab some jelly from theeeee…"

"Shelf?"

"Sort of? The one on the ground though."

"These drawers?"

"Yes?"

Auto walked over to the flimsy, plastic drawers beside him, "There is no jelly in here."

"It's not food jelly, its-"

"The kind used for ECG electrodes, correct?"

Jessie paused, glanced at the ceiling, and seemed to get lost in something, "Yyyyyyessss."

Auto closed the top drawer and searched the bottom. He brought out a palm sized tub and handed it to Jessie, who scooped out a portion of blue goo and began to rub the inside of the cuff.

Cathy couldn't get her horrid hook off fast enough! She clawed at the strap that held the hook to her arm, then popped out her claws and attempted to literally claw at the stupid things. A surprisingly strong paw grabbed Cathy's left wrist before she had the chance, however.

Auto's grip was firm and unwavering, "My apologies Ms. Furlong, but you could hurt yourself by recklessly clawing at your straps like that. Allow me to help."

"I don't need-" But, before she could finish, Auto had deftly removed the hooked appendage. Cathy glared at the hook, then shook her head, sighing, "Thanks, Auto."

"It was my pleasure."

Jessie, satisfied with the coating of jelly extended his free paw to Cathy, "All right, you ready?"

The eagerness she'd felt suddenly dropped out of her. What if this didn't work? Jessie was smart, but not all of his inventions were successful. Cathy nervously reached out her stump.

The inside of the cuff was slimy and cold. Her arm moving into position sounded like somebody smashing jam into a tube. Hopefully the jelly here wouldn't be sticky later. With the prosthetic firmly in place, Cathy tried to move her paw.

The fake didn't move.

Cathy glanced at Jessie, disappointed.

Jessie tossed himself onto his rolling chair and swung around to face his computers, "Sorry, forgot to boot it up."

Several taps later, and Jessie readjusting the device, Cathy tried once more. The fingers twitched a little. How had she used her paw before? She decided the movement she remembered best was rotating her wrist. The robotic paw whirred as it rotated upwards! Cathy's heart soared as she watched the machine move. She tried her fingers again, this time managing to curl them inwards. With a few more moments of practice Cathy was able to clench and open the device as if it were truly her own paw!

Cathy looked up at Jessie's proud eyes, "This is working a thousand times better than I expected!" he said, clapping his paws together.

"Fascinating," Auto leaned closer to Cathy's new paw, "Ms. Furlong, would you mind doing something for me?"

"Anything!" Cathy was practically shaking with joy.

"When I say a number could you raise that many fingers, please?"

Cathy nodded vigorously.

"One"

Cathy's pointer finger shot up.

"Two"

Her middle finger rose to join the first.

"Five"

A bit thrown off Cathy rose all her fingers.

"Two"

This continued on for a few moments, Auto saying numbers in random sequences while Cathy showed her understanding of elementary school math.

"Extraordinary!" Auto said, adjusting his tie, "Such a speedy reaction time from a homemade prosthetic. Pumadyne's require invasive neural surgery to get the same speed."

Jessie, embarrassed, scratched his arm, "Well, I am pretty good."

"Mr. Whiska would love to see this."

Jessie's countenance dropped, "It's for Cathy."

"I- of course, but he'd really enjoy seeing it."

"I need to show mom!" Cathy rushed to the door, only for her arm to be jerked back. She glanced at the cable that connected her to a car battery on the floor.

"I haven't gotten the final power source in," Jessie said, disconnecting a cable from his computer and hopping off his chair. "For now I've been-" He reached down and strained to pick up the large, brick like battery. "*oof* I've been using this *urgh* for testing."

Auto put a paw on Jessie's shoulder, "Allow me," With one paw, Auto grabbed the car battery's handle and easily lifted it up. "Oh, and these are for you, Jessie." Auto offered the plate of cookies to Jessie.

"Ooooooh! Come to papa!" Jessie eagerly snagged a cookie and chomped into it. He took the plate from Auto and set it on the bed.

Cathy impatiently tugged at the wires holding her down.

"I'll finish these later, thanks Auto." Jessie tapped Auto's shoulder and squeezed past him and Cathy.

The lanky cat streaked down the corridor and down the stairs, reminding Cathy that Jessie used to be one of the top runners in their school's track team. She glanced at the heavy battery and scowled once more.

"If you ever need to go jogging," Auto said, "I could always come by and run with you. I'm very fast, even with this battery."

Cathy smirked at Auto, "Bold of you to assume I'd need the help."

Auto beamed back and followed Cathy back downstairs. She descended the stairs to find her mother and Callie waiting for her. The room was filled with light and joy as Cathy moved her new hand.

"You made all that with scrapyard parts?" Callie mused, "I just don't get why you don't want to go to college."

Jessie rolled his eyes, "Why does it always come back to this? Look, I'm twenty two, I'm an adult, and I can make my own decisions."

"Sweetie, you forgot how to make toast this morning."

Jessie blushed, "Well, anyway, It's going to take some time for you to fully adjust to the prosthetic, Cathy. But, I'll make you good as new."

Cathy looked at Jessie with a mad glint in her eyes, "I want to juggle!"

"I… yeah, totally, you'll be able to do that."

"Now!"

The three watchers laughed as Jessie scrambled to find something for Cathy to juggle with.

"Mrs. Furlong?" Auto whispered, tapping Felina on the shoulder, "May I speak with you for a moment."

Felina's smile drooped and she glanced towards her daughter.

"I understand, Mrs. Furlong, but it's very important."

She couldn't conjure the desire to get mad at Auto, which was probably why people would get him to approach her. Felina reluctantly nodded and dragged Auto back to the dining room.

"What is this about?" Felina grumbled.

Auto adjusted his tie and stood at attention, "Mr. Whiska was wondering if you were planning to attend the upcoming fundraiser."

"Most likely not."

"I see," Auto said, solemnly nodding his head, "I would usually end this conversation on that, however, Mr. Whiska has asked me to stress that this fundraiser is very important."

Felina sighed, "Come on, Auto, I don't want to get mad at you."

"I would also appreciate that not happening," Auto's blue eyes gazed deeply into Felina's, "Mrs. Furlong, this fundraiser is being held to support wounded veterans."

Felina's heart dropped out of her chest.

"Mr. Whiska believes that your presence, and your daughter's story, would be very beneficial to the cause."

"Do you want Cathy there?"

Auto shook his head, "Mr. Whiska believes it would be too soon, and I feel he is correct. She is most likely still dealing with her loss," He bit his cheek, "It also wouldn't help matters that this event is being held on the anniversary of the attack."

Felina pinched the bridge of her snout and shook her head, "Will you be making anything for it?"

Auto smiled once more, "I've been given permission to prepare one hundred thousand baked goods."

"And how much of that will be fudge marshmallow cookies?"

"I'll have as much as you want."

"Well, Auto, I suppose you can tell Mr. Whiska I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 4: Orientation

Chapter 4

"We've got gremlins on our six!"

Tom tightened his grip on the steering column and tried to calm his breath. He glanced at the Turbokat's displays and flipped a few switches. The jets roared and the cockpit rumbled as he increased speed. The radar display showed their little triangle speeding away from the cluster of red dots behind them.

"Plan to out run them, Tex?"

Jake's question made Tom feel uneasy. Was that the right thing to do? "Tryin ta get some distance so ya can line up the shot better."

"Don't forget the main objective."

" _Right, right_." Tom twisted to look at the monstrous being on his left. A giant reptile the size of a skyscraper was stomping across the desert wasteland towards the city in the distance. They had to take it down before it caused real damage. Tom's heart pounded as he turned the fighter jet, his stomach shifting as they banked to the right.

Tom heard Jake clicking away at his controls.

"Launching Flash Missiles."

Tom's eyes widened in shock as the pursuing enemies came into view. Over a dozen flying creatures were hot in pursuit! It was far more than what he'd expected. Gritting his teeth, and steeling his nerve, he watched as a single missile streaked towards the small cloud of enemies. A cone of blinding light blasted the targets and scattered the flock. Feeling safer, Tom twisted the stick back towards the main objective and glared at it.

"Got any ideas, Tex?"

Tom bit his lip. He wanted to just fire a regular missile at it, but there had to be a more… creative way to deal with this thing.

"We got bolo missiles?"

There was an uncomfortably long silence as Jake tapped away at his counsel.

"Sure."

"Then let's take out his legs and put this giant geko down!" Tom shouted, trying to mask his fear and uncertainty with enthusiasm.

A pair of missiles launched from the Turbokat's underbelly and streaked towards the creature's feet. Tom couldn't see any sort of ropes, but the missiles seemed to wrap around the monster's legs. The creature took another step and the rockets went flying, presumably because the cable keeping them together had snapped.

Tom slapped the console and rubbed his face. He knew the regular missile was the better idea! Okay, okay, he couldn't panic, he needed to keep cool. He just needed-

A red alert blared and opened up a window on the canopy.

" _Presence detected in garage,"_ it read.

"Sorry, Tom, looks like we'll need to put this on hold."

The window went black and the cockpit shuddered as the simpod set itself down. The cockpit's canopy opened with a whoosh. Tom, disappointed and frustrated, pulled himself out. He hopped to the ground and sighed as he looked at the machine behind him, "So, how bad was I doin this time?"

Jake, sitting at a set of consoles beside the machine, stood up and cracked his knuckles, "We'll talk about that later. For now, let's see who's messing around upstairs."

Tom nodded and followed Jake to the elevator, but not before glancing at the console's screen. His brow furrowed at the score displayed. His pilot score was even worse than last time, and he hadn't even fully finished! What was he doing wrong?

"You coming?"

"Yeah," Tom sighed hopping into the lift.

Before the doors closed he longingly stared at the large, black jet on the other end of the hanger. With every day he was feeling less and less worthy to fly such a powerful machine.

"I don't even have a tenth of Chance's skills," Tom muttered.

"You're setting your standards a little high there. Most pilots can't even come close to Chance," Jake said, patting Tom on the back.

"So, I'm just average?" Tom grumbled.

Jake said, with a kind smile, "Considering you've never had Enforcer training, you're doing pretty well."

"How am I supposed ta replace Chance with my mediocre skills though?"

Jake looked at his protégé with a curious look, "You're not supposed to be replacing Chance, Tom."

The lift shook as it came to a stop and the two pilots quietly slipped into the garage.

Chance's butt was sticking out of the fridge, and his tail was swishing back and forth, "Hey, where's the milk!"

"Jake drank the last one," Tom quickly sold out Jake with little guilt.

Jake shot Tom a menacing glance, "Right, but you were supposed to restock."

"I got distracted, I've been workin in the sim-" Tom cut himself short upon realizing there was a fourth person in the room.

A she-kat was lounging on the couch, uninterestedly flipping through channels on the TV. Her short black hair was swept to the side, and a white tank top clung to her body. A grey jacket hung off the back of the couch, with a yellow Enforcer symbol embroidered on the shoulder.

"-ple thangs… you know… those ones."

Who was this? Why was she here? He quickly scanned her for more details. Tufts of white fur hung beside her cheeks, but she looked to be around his age. Orange strips went horizontally across her forearm and upper arm, sort of like Chance…

Chance closed the fridge door and slapped Tom's shoulder, "Tom, this is Cathy. Cathy, this is Tom."

"Uh, nice to meet ya," Tom walked forward and extended his right hand for a handshake.

Cathy glared at the outstretched hand and raised her right arm. A shiver went down Tom's spine as she raised a handless nub from behind the couch.

"I, um, sorry, ma'am," Tom withdrew and awkwardly coughed into his hand, "So, yer Chance's daughter?"

"I guess that's all I'm known for," Cathy growled.

Tom opened his mouth to tell her he knew she'd lost her hand when the Enforcers got attacked, but he knew her name even before that. Chance went on and on about how his daughter had passed boot camp at the top of her class, how Cathy had been the top ranked pilot in her squad, and the list of accomplishments would go on and on. With everything he'd heard, Tom couldn't help but think she'd make a far better SWAT Kat than him.

"I don't know, yer Pa says yer a real good softball player," Tom said, finally coming up with a comeback, "I think that's pretty noticeable."

Cathy sat up, "Not throwing under hand anymore," a small smile slipped from under her gloomy expression, "not yet anyway!" She leaned over and snagged something from behind the couch. In one swift motion Cathy had slid her arm into a thin tube device.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jake asked, practically leaping on the couch.

"I don't know, Uncle Jake," Cathy teased, "is it my new hand?!"

Servos whirred as the mechanical fingers twitched to life. Tom was impressed, but not nearly as much as Jake. The older kat was acting like he'd never seen a hand before. True, this hand was made of metal, but still. It looked somewhat crude, like it was made from… scrap. Right.

Tom turned to Chance, "No offense, sir, but why is she here?"

"Can't a kat take his daughter to work with him?" Chance said, "I knew Jake would get a kick out of her hand," he put his fist to his mouth, "and I wanted to show her around where she'd be working," he coughed.

Tom pursed his lips.

Jake looked up from Cathy's prosthetic with a knit brow, "You didn't say anything about that to me."

"I- well- are you really going to deny your goddaughter a job?" Chance nervously smiled.

Jake's expression softened, "Of course not, but still."

Tom nervously rubbed his thumb against the side of his pointer finger.

"Tom, can you show Cathy around the yard while Chance and I talk about this," Jake asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, boss."

Cathy grabbed her jacket and followed after the big kat. Guy was built like a linebacker. He was a head taller than her father, and just as broad as her granduncle. His grey fur was broken up by tiger like stripes that disappeared down his collar.

"Is yer hand okay?" Tom asked, glancing down at her. "It's freakin out."

Cathy glanced down at her rapidly twitching hand. She gripped the base and adjusted it so the sensors were better aligned. Once the twitching had stopped, Cathy tightened the strap that kept the prosthetic on. "Sorry, forgot to recalibrate it when I put it back on. I'm still getting used to it, Jessie's been helping me practice with it. I can juggle… sort of."

"Jessie, hm?" To be honest, Tom hadn't really expected the stringy kat to actually make something like that. Sure, he'd hear about Jessie's ideas, but he'd never seen them come to fruition.

"Yup," Cathy raised her robotic limb for Tom to see, "He's working on making it nicer looking too. Problem is, his mom won't let him get anymore Pumadyne stuff."

"Why not just use the scrap here?"

"Probably wants to make sure it's quality stuff," she gingerly rubbed the mechanical hand, lovingly tracing the hinges and joints. "You've probably heard a lot about me, knowing my dad. So, what about you?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Me? Well, there ain't much to me really. Pretty dull, actually, especially compared to you."

"We can start with your accent," Cathy said, "Not many kats around here sound like they'd be going to a hoedown."

Nonplussed, Tom sighed, "I come from a small town just outside Megakat, Cherry Hill."

"Never heard of it."

"It ain't called a small town because we make news headlines every day." Tom growled.

"Yeesh, I didn't mean anything by it," Cathy huffed.

Tom exhaled and tried to calm down, "Sorry, I just don't like thinking about that place."

"Why not?"

He thought long and hard about what to say… "You know, the usual TV reasons. Place is small and cramped, also had nip problem. It just wasn't as nice as you might think."

"Well, you got any hobbies?" Cathy asked, leaning up against the hood of an upturned car half buried in scrap.

"I used to box."

"Oooh, let me guess, lightweight?"

The burly grey cat folded his thick arms and smirked, "Some of the heavy weights wished I was, that way they'd have an actual shot at the title."

"What was your hardest punch?" Cathy asked, pushing herself off the car.

Tom's smirk dropped, "That isn't important."

Brow raised, Cathy pressed on, "Isn't important? I thought punching power was the most important thing in boxing."

"You've also got your foot work, blocking, being able to keep on the right side of the match's rhythm. It doesn't matter how hard ya punch if ya can't get the upper hand of yer opponent," Tom explained.

Cathy shrugged, "I don't know man, the Enforcers trained us in Clawkata." she tapped the exposed hood, "I bet you can't make a dent in this though."

Nonplused, Tom looked at Cathy with disbelief, "You ever stood on a car's hood? Thing buckles real easy."

"Hm? I'm not hearing a yes." Cathy leaned forward, hands on her hips and tail flicking about mischievously.

"You could dent it."

"But can you?"

Tom glanced heaven words, mumbling unintelligibly, and took off his coat. Giving in to peer pressure, he wrapped itaround his right fist, "Move."

With a grand gesture, Cathy stepped back.

Getting into a boxing stance, Tom put up his fists and tightened his body. He bounced on the balls of his feet and made a few practices punches.

"Would you just punch it already!

He glared at her and rolled his shoulders. Satisfied with his warm up, Tom let out a powerful right hook that shot out like a bullet. The sound of screeching metal and vibrating steel echoed throughout the yard. The car's hood crumbled like tissue paper and formed a large crater on impact. He smirked at the impressed look on Cathy's face. However, the sense of pride he felt was quickly smothered by the squealing of shifting alloy. He watched on in horror as the metal hill toppled over, thankfully away from them.

It collided with the next pile in the row, creating a domino effect down the line. Tom felt his gut drop out and his blood run cold. Of course, this would happen. Nothing good ever happened when he let his full-strength show. He glanced at Cathy, who's face was scrunched up. The fur on the back of her neck stood upwards, and her body was tensed. Tom at least found comfort in knowing she was aware of her responsibility in the mess.

"I… did not see that com-"

A pained yell cut Cathy off.

"Jake!" They both said, fear gripping their hearts.

The two young kats made a mad dash towards Jake's cry. Cathy sprung off of Tom's back and leapt to the junk heap's top. Like an anime ninja, she jumped from junk to junk until she found herself looking over her dad and uncle. From there she hopped forward and nimbly ran to her godfather. A larger girder lay nearby.

"Uncle Jake!"

Jake was on the ground gripping his shoulder teeth grit into a pained grimace. He glanced at Cathy and feigned a smile, "Hey, nice moves Cat."

"Come on, buddy, let's get you up," Chance said, trying to help Jake to his feet.

Jake grit his teeth as pain racked his body. He let out a wheeze that made Chance faulter.

"What happened?" Cathy asked, trying to aid Jake.

"A girder fell from the pile," Jake hissed, "Almost fell on Chance."

Cathy bit her thumb, her teeth grinding on the metal.

"Hey!" Tom cried out, running down to them, "What happened?!"

"A girder hit Jake's shoulder," Cathy said, eyeing the scrap around them. What else around here could end up falling on them?

Tom hurried to Jake's side, "Let me see, boss." He gingerly caressed Jake's arm. "Can ya move your arm, sir?"

"No."

Tom turned to the others, "Cathy, grab some ice, or anything else that's cold! Chance, get an ambulance over here."

"On it!" Father and daughter replied, heading off towards the garage.

Quickly, Tom flung off his jacket and unzipped his blue-grey jumpsuit. He wriggled his undershirt free and tore it into one large trip. He set to work on his make shift sling, wishing he'd chosen to wear a long-sleeved shirt today. Quickly, but gently, he pinned his beloved employer's arm to his side. The makeshift sling would work until a real doctor could help.


	6. Chapter 5: The Hanger

Chapter 5

The sun filtered through the garage's window and pleasantly warmed the couch. Jake sat in the warm rectangle, enjoying the warmth on his aching shoulder. He stared at the TV with boredom and contempt. Chance had left one of his old Scaredy Kat cartoons on before he'd left to attended his wife's fundraiser event. Jake didn't hate the cartoon, but the month long marathon was driving him crazy. Not only that, but he'd had to shoo Cathy back to work several times. Like her father, Cathy seemed just as obsessed with the old show.

Things had been going relatively fine that morning, besides the pain of course. Tom had made some scrambled eggs with onion, green chilis, and garlic salt. Jake had been wary of the dish at first, but found it to be quite tasty. However, the pleasant morning was laid to rest when Chance and his daughter arrived for work.

Cathy, not knowing the mechanic trade, was having great difficulties learning the ropes. She hadn't been much help repairing any of the old junkers that had been brought in, nor could she help unload a shipment of sliding doors from HQ. She'd made the attempt, but the weight of the doors had caused her prosthetic's straps to painfully dig into her arm. Cathy had been forced to stand aside and mope as Chance and Tom worked. Jake worried about her. Cathy's new-found brightness had dimmed considerably after discovering her prosthetics limitations.

He settled back into the lumpy couch and closed his eyes, only to jolt up as the side door slammed open. Pain sparked through his shoulder as Cathy pounced next to him.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, "Uncle Jake, please tell me you can fix this!" She held out her prosthetic hand, earnestly. The pointer and middle finger were bent and popped out of their sockets.

"How did you do this?" Jake groggily mumbled, examining the joints.

Cathy bit her lip and glanced away, "I… I was using it to pull off the rubber from those doors."

Jake sighed and sat up. He'd hoped that Cathy would have been able to prep those doors for recycling without much trouble. Apparently, he was wrong, "You're supposed to use pliers, Cat."

"I know…" She said, looking dejectedly at the floor, "I just- I wanted to do something cool."

Jake shook his head and stood up. He had to take a second to stabilize himself as the painkillers were clouding his head and messing with his balance. He stretched out his hand and took Cathy's prosthetic, "Don't worry, I can fix it. I just need to hop down to the hanger real quick."

"Hanger?"

Walking to the back, Jake didn't register Cathy following behind him. He yawned and covered his mouth; his shoulder had kept him from sleeping much that night. His lack of sleep and the painkillers had made the day go by in a hazy fog, which hadn't helped the struggling Cathy. Reaching the bunk room, Jake turned to a standing lamp and flicked a hidden button. The bunk beds shook and rumbled as they slid away to reveal a hatch that lead to the hanger's lift.

"Whaaaaat?"

Jake, not fully recognizing the situation, hopped down the hatch and cringed as more pain shot through his shoulder. It wasn't until he'd pressed the down button, and heared Cathy land behind him, did Jake realize what he'd done. His tail shot between his legs and the fur on his back began to bristle.

"What is this place, Uncle Jake?" Cathy asked, looking around the lift.

"Oh, cheese and crackers," Jake said, under his breath. He quickly tried to come up with a lie, "It's, well, you know… our basement."

The two of them stood in awkward silence until the lift shuddered to a stop. Jake pursed his lips. Those elevator doors were about to pull back the curtain on their secret life.

The lift doors slid open to reveal one of the most beautiful sights Cathy had ever seen. A black fighter jet, with blue and red paint, stood before her as flood lights clacked on from the ceiling.

"Cathy, I know what you're thinking…" Jake placed himself between Cathy and the hanger.

Cathy smirked at her uncle, "You guys built a replica of the SWAT Kat's jet?"

Jake blinked at her with disbelief, "Uh…"

"Jessie and I painted a model one time, but I should have known you and Dad would go a huge step beyond." Cathy walked into the hanger, slipping by the astounded Jake, "Did you guys build this place?!"

"Your dad and I found this bunker underneath the scrapyard," Jake managed to say. He'd decided to roll with it since Cathy had practically handed him such any easy out.

"But, why is it here?" Cathy asked, placing her hand on the jet. It was spotless and sparkled in the overhead lights.

Jake shrugged, "It was probably built during Mega War 3. It must have been abandoned due to cost of upkeep."

"Yeah, most bunkers like this were abandoned after the invention of Orbital Cannons." Cathy raised a brow at him, "So, how do you afford to take care of this place?"

Jake smirked at her, "I don't exactly live in a fancy house. Your dad would be stuck here too if he hadn't married a prominent Enforcer. Plus, I also have a metric ton of scrap to keep this place running."

"What is that?" Cathy asked, pointing at the sim-pod in the corner.

"It's a pilot simulation pod," Jake said, "You know your dad used to be a pilot, right?"

Cathy grinned and nodded her head, "Flying is in our blood!"

"I'm going to go grab some tools and fix this hand," Jake said, relaxing. One day they'd tell Cathy what this place really was, but he'd need to talk to Chance about it. He slipped down a hallway, leaving his niece to admire the hanger.

Cathy stared at the simpod as Jake repaired her prosthetic. Her heart began to race as a thought took root in her mind. This… this was her chance to fly again! Well, at least feel like she was. She wanted to hop right in, but she'd need her prosthetic first. Cathy turned to the rest of the expansive hanger. The place was like a large, chrome cavern that reminded her of the Enforcers' hangers. Directly across from the simpod, on the left of the hanger's lift, was a foam mat with weights, a punching bag, and gymnastic equipment. She walked over to examine them and found them to be well used. This stuff would replace the Enforcer gym nicely.

"Got it fixed," Jake said, sideling back into the main hanger.

Trailing behind Jake was Tom. The burly grey kat looked her over and sighed. He'd been disgruntled the entire day, but his sour expression seemed to get tarter.

"Thanks, Uncle Jake," Cathy said, slipping her robo-hand back onto her nub. She glanced at Tom and smirked, "What's the matter, Tumbleweed, mad I snuck into your boys only clubhouse?"

Tom shook his head and wandered over to the weights. He snatched up the largest set of dumbbells and started cranking away.

"Chance and I have told him not to tell anybody about this place," Jake clarified, "You weren't meant to find it, not yet anyway. We need you to promise that you won't tell anybody about the hanger, Cathy."

Cathy, after resyncing her prosthetic, performed a zipping gesture over her mouth, "Secrets safe with me, Uncle Jake." She quickly looked to the simpod, then back to Jake. She hoped her uncle would get what she was thinking.

Jake glanced at the sim-pod, then at Tom, "Hey, Tom!"

Tom looked up.

"Looks like you'll get some sim time after all. Think you can fill in the gunner position?"

The fluffy kat's face lit up at Jake's question, as if his parents had just told him they were going to a theme park for his birthday. "Well, boss, if that's okay with you!"

With Jake's confirmation, Tom hopped up and dashed over to the control panels beside the sim-pod. The pod hummed to life as he tapped away at the console. Pneumatic systems shifted in response.

"Saddle up, city slicker!"

"All right, Tumbleweed!" Cathy darted to the opening cockpit and leapt into the pilot seat.

Pressing some buttons, the cockpit's canopy slid over her, leaving Cathy in complete darkness. Despite not being able to see, Cathy's prosthetic hand wrapped around the steering column. Not even a year stuck in a hospital could dull her pilot instinct. Light flooded the cockpit, causing Cathy to flinch. She looked up at Jake, who'd pulled the canopy back. He handed her a red and blue helmet that she recognized from old pictures of the SWAT Kats.

"I don't think I need a helmet for a simulation," Cathy snarked.

"No, but you're going to need the radio in it," Jake countered, "Need a refresher course?"

Cathy glossed over the control panel. "Nah, I should be good."

The cockpit canopy slid back into position as Cathy slapped the helmet on. She maneuvered her ears through into position so that the majority of them comfortably poked out the helmet's sides.

Jake's voice crackled over the radio. "Alright, starting up the simulation."

The canopy started to glow, and the cockpit started to shift. Suddenly an expansive desert landscape appeared before her. Table like plateaus and rocky mountains speckled the landscape.

"Hey, Cathy, what's yer callsign?" Tom's voice crackled through her radio.

"Call sign?" Cathy asked.

"Come on now," Tom prodded, "Ya know what a callsign is, mine's Tex."

Cathy shook her head, "This isn't real, Tommy, I don't need a codename for a simulation."

Jake chuckled, "Don't tell me you don't want a super hero name, Cat."

Cathy leaned back in her seat and pondered the question. Callsigns were usually something given to you, not something pilots chose. Unofficially people would call her Big Cat. "Sorry, I don't have anything."

"Well, we can work on it later," Jake said, "I'll brief you as you take off."

Cathy clicked her oxygen mask into place and started flicking switches.

"Dr. Viper has teamed up with Dark Kat and mutated a creepling into a skyscraper sized monster. It's radioactive and headed straight for Megakat city."

The engines roared as Cathy pressed the accelerator, speeding down the artificial runway, "Wow, you guys really go over the top with the SWAT Kats power fantasy."

"Focus on the mission, partner, we're gettin scored on this."

Cathy rose a brow at Tom's words, "Scored? How are we being scored?"

"I'll tell you when you're done," Jake interrupted, "Now, neutralize the target!"

The cockpit shook as they took to the sky. Cotton clouds and blue skies surrounded them, but Cathy couldn't shake the "fake" feeling of it all. It was close, but the acceleration of the engines wasn't anywhere close to accurate. The Gs weren't kicking like they should have. Oh, how she missed the feeling of her bones shaking and her organs compressing.

"Monster comin up on our left!" Tom said.

"You mean my ten? Because that's-" Cathy's eyes bugged out seeing the absolute monster crashing it's way across the desert, "CHEESE AND CRACKERS, HOW DID YOU EXPECT ME TO MISS THAT!"

"Hey! Ya don't have to shout, Jeeze," Tom groaned, "We've got creeplings on our six, by the way."

Cathy glanced down at the display. Sure enough, a lot of red dots were trailing behind their little yellow triangle, "Are they gaining?" She asked.

"They are at this speed. We could do a flip and hit 'em with a flashbulb missile," Tom suggested.

Creeplings… those were little winged, demon things, right? Nobody knew where Dark Kat kept getting them, but Cathy had heard they weren't very smart, "You ever hear of the Nekojin's divine wind?"

"Ugh, what?"

"Kamikaze, Jessie told me once that's what that word means."

"I'm gonna need some clarification on that!"

Cathy twisted the steering column and banked the jet towards the towering creature. Adrenalin pumped through her as the jet rumbled and shook. The creature got closer and closer until Cathy could see the individual pores on its body. But, at the last possible moment, Cathy pulled back on the stick and narrowly dodged crashing into the creature. She smirked as the red dots blinked out. Sure, creeplings won in a battle of numbers, but they were stupid enough to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

The giant monster roared as the creeplings slammed into it at high speed. It reached out and swiped at the jet, however, Cathy expertly dodged out of the creatures reach,

"Woohoo!"

"All right, guys, you've got its attention, but what now? You still have a monster to take care of," Jake asked.

"Hmm, well, I've run this simulation before…" Tom mused, "trippin it up just ends with the cord breakin."

"Does the old-fashioned blowing it up technique not work?" Cathy asked.

"Problem is it takes a lot of RO Missiles to take it down. It gets close enough to Megakat and irradiates half the city," Soft clicks could be heard from Tom over the radio, "But, the Mega-Laser could do the trick!"

"Mega-Laser?" Cathy couldn't help but smile under her oxygen mask, "Are you trying to tell me, after all these years, the SWAT Kats wouldn't have figured out how to upgrade to the Omega-Laser system?"

"Omega-Lasers would build up too much heat for the Turbokat. I've been thinking about installing one on the Thunder-Truck, though," Jake rambled on.

"Ignore him, Cathy," Tom said, exasperated, "I've got the laser at 90% charge. Double back and we'll light up this monster, but good!"

Cathy nodded, "Roger, Joker,"

"Umm, it's Tex."

Just like that, Cathy's enjoyment took a dip, "Sorry… Tex," She glanced at the creature once more. None of this was real, it was just some video game she'd used to trick herself into thinking everything was fine. She glanced down at her robotic hand, and sighed.

"You okay, Cat?" Jake asked.

Cathy shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm… making another pass."

The simpod shifted as Cathy banked back towards the target.

"Firin Mega-Laser!"

Cathy shielded her eyes as a brilliant beam of energy shot from the jet and pierced the monster body. Green ooze leaked from the creature's chest as it fell to the ground.

"Great work, guys," Jake said as the simpod's canopy faded to black, "Not half bad, best score Tom's ever gotten, in fact."

The canopy slid open and Cathy pulled herself out of the fake cockpit. She hit the floor with a soft thud that echoed in her chest.

"Really, the best?" Tom asked, hopping out of the gunner seat. He turned to Cathy with a grin, a grin that faded upon seeing her sullen expression, "Hm? Somethin wrong, Cathy?"

Cathy glanced at Tom, then at Jake, "I just… miss my old partner."

"I understand, Cat," Jake said, walking out from behind the computer consoles, "How about you head back upstairs for some milk, okay? We'll be up in a second."

Cathy weakly nodded her head and meandered her way over to lift. Jake sighed as the sliding door closed, he wished Chance were here to help.

"So, how'd I stack up this time?" Tom sidled his way over to the console. He frowned and glanced up at Jake.

"What, did you really expect to beat Chance and my score?" Jake snickered, "You two beat the average Enforcer pilot, but Chance and I are on a whole other level."

Tom glared at the old kat, "Now you gotta make me sad too?"

"Oh, toughen up, Tom," Jake waved him towards the hallway, and one of the other hanger entrances, "That fundraiser Chance got dragged to is being televised and I don't want to miss him pretend to be smooth."


	7. Chapter 6: Party Crashing

Chapter 6

"This is Niki Neko with Kat's Eye News. We're here at the Mega Peace Statue tonight for the veteran, memorial fundraisers. One year ago, on this day, the Enforcer HQ was attacked by an ethereal being…"

Jessie glanced at the lavender grey, chubby Nekojin talking into her partner's camera. Her bunny like tail poked out of her red, oriental dress like a snowball on top of cherry syrup. He thought she was cute, but tried his best not let his interest show. If his mother knew she'd take him right over and try to set up a date. The only thing his mother harped on him more than going to college, was finding a girlfriend. He desperately pleaded with whatever deity would listen that his mom wouldn't try and introduce him to any she-kats tonight.

Adjusting his glasses Jessie looked around. Party goers were funneling into the outdoor event, like a stream of brightly colored dresses with a riverbed of black suits. Velvet ropes hung at the entrance, leading the crowd to the massive white statue. The Mega Peace statue had been built by the last mayor of Megakat city. Old Mayor Manx stood prominently at the center and was surrounded by Enforcer Peacemaker tanks, choppers, and jets; truly a testament to stout Manx's ego. The monument was over five stories tall and made of glistening white marble. An arch stretched above it all, but few people knew that the arch was connected to a carving of the SWAT Kats' jet, the Turbokat. It was the only campaign promise old mayor Manx had kept to the vigilantes. Problem was, the Turbokat was so far up that almost no one knew about its inclusion.

"Looking good, Jessie!"

Jessie turned to see the Furlongs make their way to him and his mother. Chance was dressed in a black tuxedo, probably rented knowing him, and Felina had dawned a slimming blue dress.

Chance shook Jessie's shoulder, a proud grin on his face, "You clean up pretty good, kid."

Jessie blushed. His mom had made him trim his facial fur into a neat tuft that hung from his chin. His blond hair had been slicked back and his mother had picked out the maroon suit he was wearing. He'd been conflicted about the suit. On one hand he really liked the color, on the other he was now matching his mother's attire. However, he couldn't quite place why that bothered him.

"Watch out, Jessie, all the she-kats are going to be clawing at you," Felina teased.

"If only," Callie sighed.

Jessie looked away, hoping his mother wouldn't start this again.

Felina crossed her arms in thought, "I do know some girls looking for a date."

"Oh really?" Callie asked.

" _Oh, please no."_

"Yeah," Felina closed her eyes and thought over Jessie's potential blind dates, "There's Violet Cod, a bit older than you, pretty feisty, but that's almost expected from a Manxian islander, oh, and she's the leader of the new Manx Squadron. If you're looking for someone calmer there is Tama. I don't know much about her, but she works as a Pumadyne tester. I met her a year ago. Although, she was… too calm. Like, she was a rock personified; rigid and emotionless.

"What about Becky?" Callie mused.

Chance and Felina cringed. Jessie understood why people had that reaction to Becky, but she'd been one of his closest friends back in school; he knew her better than anybody else, and vice versa. Becky was… competitive and she had a tendency to butt heads with her rivals, and the descriptor "pompous" was an understatement. But, he knew that her sandpaper skin wasn't as corse as people first saw.

"Jessie!"

His heart leapt with joy upon hearing Auto's pleasant voice. He turned towards his friend, who was expertly weaving towards them. A platter of cookies and other baked goods was balanced in his left hand. As usual, he was dressed in a finely pressed, blue suit with a green tie. Auto seemed to always know when Jessie needed help, and a distracting platter of deliciousness would do the trick nicely.

"Hello Jessie," Auto turned to the others with a polite smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Furlong, Mayor Briggs, I took the liberty of precuring some deserts for you."

"Deserts before dinner?" Callie asked, smirking, "That's not very responsible, now is it Auto?"

Chance stepped forward, snatching two cookies from the plate, "That's never bothered me before!"

Auto handed Chance the platter, which was then quickly taken away by Felina. He then turned to Jessie and gestured that they take their leave. Jessie hurried after his friend, hoping to lose his mom in the crowd. But the further he got from his mother, the more nervous Jessie began to feel. The crowd was noisy and the thousands of stranger's faces seemed to judge him. Why did his chest feel like it was being crushed? He hated going to these fundraisers! When he was younger, he'd been allowed to bring his GameKat DX, but, when he was in his teens, his mom had made him leave it at home. She'd said something about making a good impression on the press; something he'd never been able to do.

A calm and steady hand gently took Jessie by the arm, "How has your day been, Jessie?" Auto asked, directing him towards the buffet tables.

"I've been working on making Cathy's hand look better," Jessie sighed, "I'm fixing people's computers to buy metal polish and some new paint. I've got the design, just not the means to make it look as good as I want."

"You could do some part time for Mr. Whiska," Auto suggested.

"Ehh," Jessie wiggled his hand, flip-flopping the idea, "I don't know, cubicles aren't in my plan."

"What are your plans?" Auto asked, keeping his genuine smile.

"I…" Jessie didn't answer him. Honestly, he didn't like thinking about the future.

"Did your performance go well?"

Jessie was grateful that he'd changed the subject. "I think it went over... fine. The video's not viral or anything, but I've got a decent amount of views." But not the one that mattered.

His mom hadn't mentioned anything about it. He knew that she had somebody combing through his internet activity, and his controversial humor should have raised some flags!

"I don't know man," Jessie sighed, "It's just been… hard recently."

Auto tilted his head, "I've gone through the numbers, Jessie. You're doing very well. You could make a serviceable income if you allowed monetization."

"I'm not putting ads in my videos. Besides, I'd have clean my act," Jessie grumbled. "Also, if you ran the numbers, why did you ask me how it went?"

"It's the polite thing to-" Auto stopped short. His ears perked up and his face became stoic. Ears swiveling about, tail stiff, and fists clenched, Auto turned to look at the MegaPeace statue.

He was staring at the statues top, but Jessie couldn't see what had caught his friend's attention.

"What are yo-"

Auto's gentle hands suddenly tightened into a vice like grip, and Jessie found himself being forcefully dragged through the crowd. He felt his heart begin to race, he'd never seen Auto so distraught!

"Sorry. Gomen'nasai. Lo Siento. Sorry," Auto continually apologized to party goers as he dragged Jessie directly to Commander Feral, who was talking with Felina, "Excuse me, Commander Feral!"

Feral glared at Auto, "What is it, boy?" He'd just gotten around to asking how Cathy was doing, what was so important that this boy would interrupt him?

"I have an inquiry about this event's security," Auto nervously glanced over his shoulder at the statue.

Feral sighed and shifted his weight onto his gold headed cane, "Look around you, I have Enforcers stationed and prepared for any situation."

Jessie scanned the event and saw the grey coated Enforcers standing about the perimeter. Their dark shades and concealing long coats made them look pretty intimidating.

"The Enforcers can handle this," Felina reassured.

"Nothing good ever happens after someone says that," Chance grumbled, to which his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

"You go and tell Whiska that his fears are unfounded," Feral snarled.

Auto glanced back at the statue, "How about the roof tops?"

"What's got you all riled up?" Felina asked, "I've never seen you like this before."

"Well, someone is trying to give a villain monologue on top of the Mega Peace statue."

"What?"

Street lights flickered and bulbs exploded into a shower of sparks. Screams erupted from the crowd as the shadows stretched to form a wall around the event. A geyser of shadow erupted from the party's center where a lone figure stood at the top.

"DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW!"

The thing looked like a dark purple manikin dressed in a long coat. It had no facial features, besides two white ovals that formed eye like shapes. Black wisps bellowed from underneath it's grey long coat.

The shadow raised its arm heavenwards, "I GO THROUGH THIS WHOLE MONOLOGUE AND NOBODY HEARD IT!" He clapped his hands together and brought them close to his face, "No, its fine, I'm not mad. It's cool, I'm cool, you know what? This entrance is way cooler!"

"It's not that cool!"

Jessie, terrified, turned to Chance. The blond furred, older kat glared defiantly at the creature. However, even he had to flinch when the thing suddenly teleported in front of him in a flurry of shadow and smoke.

The weird kat's white eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, who are you and why do you want to die?"

"You…" Felina's expression shifted from shock, to unbridled rage, "How did you survive!"

"Survive?" The creature leaned towards her; inches from her face. His head tilted to the side, "What are you… Oh, hold up, I'm remembering something." It's eyes twisted into a cartoonish look of glee, "I remembered squashing some little, pathetic ant-"

The shadow was cut short as Felina firmly placed the barrel of a laser pistol against the monster's lower jaw.

"Hmm?"

A crimson beam shot through the monster's head, blowing the top half to smithereens. Jessie breathed easier, until the creature's head reformed as if nothing had happened.

"I'm guessing, by your reaction you were there when I kicked over your itty-bitty ant hill," the creature let out a high pitch howl of laughter as Enforcers surrounded him, "But, it seems like you all forgot how things went last time."

Jessie cowered behind Auto as shadow tendrils lashed out and ensnared the Enforcers, like an anaconda suffocating it's prey. The Enforcer officers struggled in vain as the snares squeezed tighter.

Commander Feral stepped forward and growled, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? I am the thing that stalks from the shadows, and your dreams. I am the master of darkness; master of fear. I am DARK KAT!"

Chance narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, "You can't call yourself Dark Kat. That name's taken."

The shadowy kat turned his attention back to Chance, "Seriously, who are you?!"

"Somebody cooler than you'll ever be," Chance snarked.

The creature's head trembled for a moment. "Yeah, neat, okay, whatever," the kat waved his hand as if to dismiss further comments, "Dark Kat, like, died, or something, right? So, I'm the new Dark Kat!"

Felina and Chance glanced at each other. Then, to Jessie's amazement, the two began to laugh uncontrollably at the shadow monster.

"Punk, I've met Dark Kat, and you are no Dark Kat," Felina sneered.

The creature, appalled, leaned back, "I can totally be the new Dark Kat!"

"Buddy, you don't even hold a candle to how evil that guy was," Chance defiantly put himself between the creature and Felina.

His heroic action was beaten out by Commander Feral stepping between him and the shadow, "You think you've got what it takes to replace Dark Kat? Don't make me laugh."

"Make you laugh?" The shadow's tone darkened as its eyes squinted up at the taller kat. The cold Fall air become frigid as the creature's body grew until it overshadowed the bulky commander, "I didn't show up to make you laugh!" Like a bolt of lightning, the creature's arm reached out and grabbed the commander's entire head, "You're going to make me laugh, puppet!"

Commander Feral writhed in the creature's grasp, like a worm pierced by a hook. Felina aimed her laser pistol at the monster, prepared to fire. Her hasty action was stopped by Auto grabbing her arm.

"You could hit Commander Feral," Auto reminded, "It would also appear that common weaponry has no lasting effect on him."

"That's right! I'm INVINCIBLE!" The shadow laughed as Feral's body went limp.

Jessie's tail wrapped around his leg and his body began to shake. His ears lay flat against his head and his thin frame trembled. Something had to be done, but what?

"Now watch as your beloved Comman-"

"Beloved is going a little far, dumbbell," Chance interrupted.

A hurt expression came over the shadow's face, "Seriously? Why are you being so mean!"

"You took my daughter's hand!" Felina and Chance barked together.

The shadow let go of Feral, "Beloved or not, he's now my-"

Feral fell to the grow in a motionless heap.

"-puppet."

The crowd waited with bated breath, but nothing happened. The bulky old kat just lay there, like a sack of overly proud potatoes.

A roar erupted from the shadow, which caused the crowd to scream and flee in panic, only to be blocked by walls of shadow.

"Why is everything going wrong today!"

Felina readied her laser pistol once more, "What did you do to him!"

"He was supposed to be my puppet," The shadow sulked, but his sullen aura perked up as he spotted the Kat's Eye News camera crew. The creature sunk into the shadows and reformed in front of the camera, "Ooooo, am I on TV? How many people are watching?!"

Jessie tugged at Auto's sleeve, "What should we do?"

"You're not going to do anything," Felina hissed.

Chance shook his head, "She's right, Jess, just stick with Auto."

Jessie's brow furrowed. This feeling he had was oddly new to him. He was terrified, more so than he could ever remember being. Before him was a monster that could crush him like pea, yet Jessie felt this desire to help; how he wasn't quite sure. So, he quickly searched the area for an idea.

The tables around them were set with purple and white table clothes. Flowers and lavender sprigs formed the center piece, along with a series of palm sized crystal. An idea began to brew and come together as he slipped his phone out of his pocket.

"Enough with the interviews!" Callie yelled. The mayor stepped out of the crowd to confront the creature, her blue eyes piercing the thing, "What is it you want, Shadow Kat?"

"Oh, that's a good one!" Niki Neko, Kat's Eye New's reporter, turned to her cameraman, "Keep that name in mind, Matt."

Shadow Kat glared at the Mayor "Hey, you can't name me!"

"Cut to the chase, would you? What do you want?" Callie tapped her high heel impatiently.

Shadow Kat shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly, I just wanted to have a good time. But nobody seems to want to give me the respect I deserve!"

"Respect is earned," Callie's frown deepened. Really? Most "super villains" wanted money, or control of the city. But, somehow, Shadow Kat's petty motivation was more infuriating.

A giant, inky black hand stretched out from the ground and clutched the mayor tightly, causing her to yelp in surprise. The hand sunk into the ground, dragging Callie into darkness, then rise back up in front of Shadow Kat, "Well, mayor, how do I get respect then?" Callie opened her mouth to retort, only to find Shadow Kat's crushing grip around her throat, "You know what, no. I'm done with everybody joking around."

Kicking and thrashing, Callie struggled against the creature in vain. Only gurgled cries escaped her lips as Shadow Kat constricted her windpipe.

"What's the matter mayor? You seem pretty blue!"

Jessie's feet moved without prompting, his legs springing him forward like he had been handed the relay baton. It was now or never! "Hey, lame wad, say cheese!" He pressed his phone up against the crystal and flicked the flashlight on.

A dazzle of light flashed the shadow's face, "AUGH!" he cried out, dropping Callie to rub his eyes.

Auto's blue and orange shape streaked forward to catch the falling mayor. Cradling Callie, he turned to Jessie and gave him a thumbs up. A warmth burned in Jessie's heart. Sure, guessing a shadow monster's weakness being light was a no brainer, but he still felt proud for taking advantage of it. A little too proud.

"Don't touch my mom, you freak," Jessie mocked, and once more flashed the hunched over figure.

However, the results were not nearly the same the second time. Instead of recoiling away from the light, Shadow Kat swung at Jessie and snatched his phone from his hands. The phone crumpled like a wafer cookie in the monster's grip, "You shouldn't shine lights in people's eyes, twerp!"

"Jessie run!"

Shadow Kat reached out once more, only to have an iron grip stop him. Auto held the creatures wrist, arms shaking as he struggled to keep the monster's hands off of his friend. Shadow Kat looked at him with light confusion. It seemed like Auto was holding him off. But, in one fluid motion Shadow Kat launched Auto through a window as if he were a pebble.

Jessie, paralyzed with fear, felt his bravery shatter like the glass Auto had been thrown through. The pride he'd felt had been quickly extinguished, and fear gripped his heart tighter than the one Shadow Kat now had on him.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Chance stepped forward, wielding a chair.

Shadow hands rose up and clutched Chance's legs. Shadow Kat laughed, "Oh, you're coming too, buddy. Hostage situations are much more fun with friends!"

Like a shark's prey, Jake was dragged down into the shadow abyss. Jessie, too scared to think, was plunged into the darkness. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, cold, an airless vacuum, maybe for his life force to be sucked out of him. But he hadn't expected the stomach wrenching emotions that seemed to seep through his skin like a toxic oil spill. He couldn't quite put his finger on a specific emotion, but "bad" was the closest he could get. A general sense of panic, shame, grief, and anger.

Meanwhile, lasers pelted Shadow Kat's side, but that didn't bother him. He was lost in thought, wondering what he should do next. He didn't want to just leave since that would have been super boring. How could he make this a more memorable event? A fogey image came to his mind, or was it the voices describing one? Was this new idea his own, or someone else's? Did he actually care? Nope. If this idea worked, it would be really cool, and that was all that mattered to him.

He braced himself, in a wide stance, and raised his arms in a grandiose gesture. The shadows moved and shifted, eyes peaked out and clawed feet clacked against the hard ground as bat like wings stretched out.

Shadow Kat sunk into the ground and waved goodbye to his terrified audience, "Have fuuuuuuuunnn!"


	8. Chapter 7: Joker Takes to The Skies

Chapter 7

"In to the building, now!"

The camera man needed no more motivation to flee. Problem was, his sprint to safety kept Tom from getting a good look at what they were running from. He knew what he'd thought he'd seen, but that seemed impossible. Creeplings hadn't been seen since Dark Kat bit the dust.

Tom turned to the rest of the room, hoping he'd get some answers. Jake was frozen in place, a can of milk clutched firmly in his hand. Tom could tell by his expression that he couldn't believe what had happened either. Cathy was the only one moving. She was hugging her legs tightly to her chest, her tail poking out from between her legs and her ears lay flight against her head. Her black eyes shimmered with fearful tears.

Rocking back and forth, Cathy was muttering uncontrollably "No, no, he can't- that's not…"

Tom saw Jake move out of the corner of his eye. The older kat had slid over to some old radio equipment they had set up in a closed off corner of the room. He flipped a few switches and the radio speakers hummed to life. With a few adjustments of the dial, voices crackled through the receivers.

"Manx Squadron is keeping those things from spreading, but that wall is preventing us from helping those trapped inside!"

"Where are the choppers?!"

"The creeplings are still in the skies, they'll latch onto any choppers that get too close. We need to thin them out."

"For crying out loud, Kowalski, what are we supposed to do then?!"

Jake shook his head and scowled, "Looks like they're having trouble out there."

Tom glanced back at Cathy. She'd managed to calm herself down.

"Sounds like it, sir," he affirmed.

Cathy shot to her feet, eyes radiating a deep, and burning hatred that had evaporated her tears, "Where are the keys?" she snarled.

"Hold on, you're not going down there!" Jake exclaimed, "A tow truck isn't going to be nearly enough to stop them."

"What about a jet?"

Cathy and Jake turned to Tom. The striped kat had a serious look in his eyes and a determined expression. This was the day he'd been training for; the day the Enforcers couldn't handle things.

Cathy turned to face Jake, "Does that replica work?"

Jake pursed his lips together and stroked his chin with his good hand, "Think you're ready to-" He vigorously shook his head, "I can't fight like this, and I'm not letting your first mission be by yourself."

"First mission?" Cathy glanced between the two kats, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I won't be alone," Tom glanced at Cathy.

Jake's eyes went wide, "Oh, no, no, no. Chance would kill me if I let his daughter do this."

"You and I both know that ain't true, sir," Tom sighed, "Besides, I'm a better gunner than a pilot."

Cathy just stood there, not exactly sure what to think. The way they were talking made it sound like…

At that moment things began to click into place for Cathy, "That wasn't a replica, was it?"

Tom nodded, "Yer pa would have told ya at some point, so I don't see why we should keep it a secret now."

"She can't fly!" Jake protested.

Cathy glared at her uncle, "Why not? I showed you, twenty minutes ago, that I can fly just fine!"

"It's not just that, Cat," Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't have a suit for you."

"I'll just fly, I don't have to get out of the cockpit."

Jake and Cathy argued back and forth as Tom eyed Cathy, "Hey, are ya the same size as yer ma?"

Cathy raised a brow at Tom, "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"That suit isn't made for her," Jake interjected. He flinched, realizing he'd slipped up, "Chance had this secret hope that your mom would leave the Enforcers and join us. So, he had me make a suit for her."

"We're the same size!" Cathy blurted out.

"We'll see," grumbled Jake, who then vigorously shook his head, "Hold on, no! We won't see because you won't be going!"

Cathy closed her eyes and exhaled. She was done being civil about this, "Well, uncle Jake, there is one thing I don't think you considered," She tapped Tom's thick, muscular arm, "You're in no shape to stop us."

There was a long pause between the older kat and his two young apprentices.

"You're more stubborn than Chance," Jake finally groaned, "Makes sense since you've got Felina in you too." He turned towards the hall and motioned for them to follow, "Come on, the SWAT Kats can only be fashionably late."

Tom could barely hold in his excitement. Two years of training was about to pay off! The rumble of the lift was deafened by the beating of his heart. Part of him had believed this day would never come; that he'd be stuck working the scrapyard with fruitless dreams of being a hero. Ever since he was a kid, Tom had wanted to join the Enforcers. But his felony had locked him out of that field. However, it was thanks to his prison's program that he got set up with Chance and Jake. He didn't know why they had hired him, nor why they had decided to train him to be a SWAT Kat. Tom was just grateful for the spark of hope they'd relit within him.

The lift doors opened and Tom found himself holding his breath. Never before had the Turbokat look so beautiful. It's slick, black color, it's streamlined design, the powerful beast was about to roar through the air once more.

"Where are the suits?" Cathy asked, hastily glancing about the hanger.

Tom jerked his head towards the hall, "In the armory."

Cathy's brow rose, "We have an armory?"

Tom hurried down the cold, metallic hall until he came up to the door he was looking for. The door smoothly swung open to reveal a room with several large shelves. Gadgets and weapons hung from the walls, all lovingly polished to a pristine sheen. One of Tom's duties was maintaining these tools and making sure they worked properly. A large locker end capped the closest row of shelves. Hurriedly, Tom swung open the locker doors and drank in the sight of his uniform. A blue and red jumpsuit hung beside two others.

Cathy glared at Tom as the grey, stripped kat slipped his uniform off its hanger, "And where's mine?"

"I've got it right here," Jake said with another uniform slung over his good arm.

Its colors were faded and, as Cathy looked closer, not the same design as Tom's, "What gives? This thing looks super old."

Jake sighed and handed the uniform to Cathy, "I made it over twenty years ago; before you were born. After Chance and I hung up our wings, I stopped working on that suit."

Cathy started to peel off her work jumpsuit. Dank odors wafted up and her white tank top was coated in sweat. She smelt like a sweaty cow with curdled milk. Flashbacks of bootcamp came to mind, but were quickly pushed out. Now wasn't the time for ruminating in the past, now was the time for action.

The SWAT Kat jumpsuit was snug, especially in the shoulder areas. She had to admit it wasn't a perfect fit, but it would do for now. Sliding on the black, fingerless gloves was harder than she'd expected. The main issue being her prosthetic fingers having trouble maneuvering through the holes. Eventually Cathy realized she didn't need the right glove and discarded it.

Jake handed her a black bandana with eye holes cut out, which she wrapped around her head with great haste. However she found her prosthetic fumbling with the knot.

"Hey tumbleweed," Cathy called, conceding her pride, "I need help over here."

Looking at her new partner, Cathy was taken aback. Like, her suit it was mainly blue with red accents. A black harness was firmly wrapped around his midsection. With his bandana tied, Tom's eyes appeared completely white. He had Thick metal plates running down his arms, which continued up to his knuckles where studs poked out. A red rectangle was attached to the back of his hands that had three holes in the end facing the knuckles.

"What in the world are those?"

Tom glanced down at his custom made glovatrix, "It's my cestusatrix," he proudly said.

Cathy glanced at her uncle, puzzled.

"A cestus was a medieval fist weapon," Jake clarified, "and this one has… tricks in it."

Cathy rolled her eyes. It was such a terrible name, "Whatever, we need to get out there, now! Where are the boots?"

"There ain't no boots," Tom explained, wiggling his toes, and extending their claws.

"What? Ugh, fine. Let's just get going!"

"I want to get out there too, but we can't just rush into this," Tom said, double checking his equipment.

"So we just let my Dad and Jessie get killed by that monster!" Cathy growled.

Tom leaned in and glared at Cathy, "It ain't just yer pa that's in trouble. Those people at that party are gettin attacked by those creatures. We need to focus on helpin them, right Jake?" Tom turned to his boss, expecting instant agreement, but found Jake to be staring at the floor with a horrified look. "Sir?"

Taking notice, Cathy furrowed her brow and approached the orange colored kat, "Uncle Jake?"

"I'm fine!" Jake seemed to snap out of his thoughts and dash out the door, "I'll focus on finding Chance and Jessie, you two need to save the city!"

Cathy reluctantly turned back to Tom as Jake's voice, and footsteps, echoed further and further away.

"I need help tying this mask on."

"Sure, thang…"

Tom snuggly tied the bandana behind Cathy's head, "We need to do something about them sideburns too."

Cathy gently brushed her hand against her white tufts of hair, "They're not sideburns," she grumbled.

Tom tossed her a helmet, "They're real noticeable is what they are. Just tuck 'em away."

Cathy and Tom hurried out into the hanger, moonlight filtering through the opened hanger door. Jake was tapping away at a computer console as quickly as a one armed kat could.

"Hey, Cathy," Tom whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You still need a callsign."

All Cathy could think about was firing a missile straight into that shadow monster's face. Coming up with a creative name wasn't exactly something she'd prepared for. She could hardly believe that the demon that had taken her best friend was still alive. After his heroic sacrifice, Joker had died for nothing. Joker… through all of his pranks, and mischievous nature, he was the most noble, and brave kat she'd ever met.

"Joker," Cathy sighed.

"All right then, Joker."

Cathy's head jerked towards Tom, mouth half opened. She was about to correct him, tell him she'd just been reminiscing, but found her heart fill with an unexpected warmth. Joker… Joker was going to finish Shadow Kat off. Her agape mouth formed into a determined grin.

"From now on, it's Joker and Tex," Joker said, raising her hand for a high-five.

Her eager enthusiasm was met by a nonplused Tex, "Why can't it be Tex and Joker?"

"Because I'm the pilot, dugh," Without waiting for Tex to quip back at her, Joker took a running leap and pounced into the Turbokat's pilot seat.

"And J comes before T." Jake's voice crackled over the radio in her ear, "You ready, Cathy?"

"Joker," She corrected, "Joker is ready to take to the skies."


	9. Chapter 8: Recklessly Breaking Windows

Chapter 8

Speeding across the starry sky, Cathy pushed the Turbokat to its limits. She'd never felt a plane feel this good to fly! Fast, responsive, it was like the skies true purpose was to have this beautiful machine roar through it. The only thing she could compare this to was the M-32 Blue. It was disappointing to think that the M-32 series were still in development at Pumadyne, she'd only flown the Blue variant, but it had been a magical flight. However, the experience was easily eclipsed by the powerhouse currently under her command.

The sparkling lights of Megakat city twinkled below them in an orderly grid with it's streets making neat little blocks. She'd missed that sight more than she'd realized.

"Hey, Joker," Tom interjected, to her annoyance, "I thought the fundraiser was that-a-way?"

A marker pinged on the heads-up display directing her to the west, "I was just getting the feel, you know?"

Jake's voice crackled over the radio, "I understand that, Ca- Joker, but you need to hurry to that party. Those people need us there as soon as possible."

Cathy sighed. He was right, and the longer it took for them to deal with that problem, the further Shadow Kat was getting with Jessie and her father. She clutched the throttle tightly with her robotic hand and thrusted it forwards. Her stomach leapt as the engines kicked in with a mighty roar.

"Oh, and remember," Jake added, "Refer to me as Razor from here on out."

A pillar of light could be seen in the distance with spotlights cutting through the skies. The fundraiser had been a big event with celebrities and millionaires in attendance. Shadow Kat couldn't have picked a more public event. There were so many questions surrounding Shadow Kat's reappearance: Why was he back? How was he back? Cathy couldn't imagine anything surviving a point-blank explosion like that. Although, she'd survived, right? But she'd been partially protected by the rubble that had pinned her down. What had saved Shadow Kat? Furthermore, had he really summoned creeplings from the shadows? After Dark Kat's death, the purple gremlins had been hunted down. The only reason she knew what a creepling even looked like was because she'd done a school report on Dark Kat.

Cathy's thoughts were broken up by a she-kat over the headset, "Unidentified 'ercraft, yer enterin an Enforcer area o' operation. Identify yerselves, or we will open fire!"

No way. Was that? Cathy couldn't imagine any other chick with that accent. Was Violet Codd, and the Manx Squadron finally seeing some action? The idea that the M-32s were finally getting used made Cathy giddy. Maybe the Turbokat would finally have some competition? Judging by their current performance, no way.

Three, dual engine M-32 fighter jets were swerving through the skies amongst a shifting black cloud of creatures. They seemed to be holding their own, but the three jets weren't gaining any ground.

"Identify ourselves?" Cathy snorted, pressing the radio coms, "You guys blind? Nah, we're just too fast for you to see!"

A deep, menacing voice growled over the radio, "Red Manx arming slag missiles."

"Belay dat, Red," Violet barked.

Cathy glanced back at Tom, a Cheshire grin on her face, "How about we show them who we are?"

"Proximity Scrambler 'll shock 'em freaks out of the sky," Tom hooted, flipping a few switches, "Dialing down the voltage though. Don't want to go frying our friends out there."

Two projectiles shot out from the Turbokat's underbelly and sped towards the cloud. A bright wave of electricity ran through the black mass like a ripple in a pond.

Ecstatic, Cathy pumped her fist, "Bingo!"

"Wow, bra, what was that?"

"I don't know, bra, but it's, like, got my doohickeys all staticky, bra. It's all good now though, bra."

"Yo, that was, like, you know, that one time, we did that one thing."

"Braaaaa!"

"Braaaaa!"

Cathy could only imagine, and hope that Tom had the same expression as her. Since when did they let nipheads in the Enforcers? The stuff was legal now, sure, but you still needed to be drug free to be an Enforcer. Maybe they were just from the West coast? Cathy heard kats out there talked weird like that.

"They opened fire, Blue!" the menacing voice growled.

"Look o't ya window, Red. They also took o't a decent numba of these things," Violet sighed, "Cool ya jets and form up on me."

Cathy banked the Turbokat and circled around the shrinking mass of creeplings to fall in formation with the Manx Squadron.

"Wow, bra, do you see that?"

"No way, bra, are the new guys flying…"

"Cut da chatta Yella one and two," Violet commanded, "Now, ya fellas who just came in, ya didn't say who ya were."

Cathy gave a thumbs up to Tom, "You want to do the honors, buddy?"

Pride radiated from every word that came out of Tom's mouth, "Well, now, Ms. We're Megakat city's Radical Squadron."

"Bra!"

"Bra!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

In unison, as if rehearsed, Cathy and Tom hollered, "We're the SWAT Kats!"

Teamed with the Manx Squadron, Cathy and Tom made quick work of the flying hoard and had successfully pushed them back into the ring of shadow below them.

"Where are the civilians?" Tom asked over the radio.

"Like, the Lieutenant Commander ordered those guys into, like, the M&W building, bra," droned either Yellow one or two. Honestly, they sounded the same to Cathy. "Yeah, bra. But the Yellow Manx's sensors are acting all weird, so we can't, like, confirm that."

"Aye," Violet mused, "problem is, ground farces can't get passed dat wall of evil magic."

"The Red Manx has enough ordinance to break it down," Red gruffly suggested.

"Aye, and enough to level da whole, blasted city," Violet derided.

"We'll take it from here, Ma'am," Tom said.

Cathy briefly looked at Tom, "How are we going to do anything? We're in a jet."

"I'll guide ya," Tom reassured and instructed Cathy how to set the Turbokat into hover mode.

The Turbokat set down on the skyscraper's flat roof, allowing Cathy and Tom to safely hop out. The August air was cool against Cathy's face. Dust lingered in the air after being kicked up by the Turbokat's thrusters making the air smell gritty.

Cathy tapped the side of her helmet, "All right, Razor, we're here."

There was only the crackle of static.

"Razor?" Tom added, putting a hand to his head as well, "Guess Shadow Kat musta created some kinda interference when he left."

They hurried to the roof access door, but found it locked.

"Well great," Cathy grumbled, kicking the door, "What now?"

Without saying a word, Tom pulled out a pair of metal picks. He kneeled down and inserted them into the lock and jiggled them. After a few minutes the lock clicked and he twisted the door handle, smoothly swinging the door open.

"Surprise, surprise, the felon knows how to pick a lock," Cathy snarked.

"My pa's a locksmith," Tom grumbled, jerking his head towards the stairs, "Let's getta move on!"

They descended to the top floor. Bursting through the door, Tom hurried to the elevator and pressed the call button. The two stood awkwardly waiting for the lift.

"So…" Cathy yawned, scratching at the edges of her metal arm, "pretty dull so far."

"Pardon?" Tom squinted at Cathy.

"I mean," Cathy muttered, "it's not like this has been a challenge or anything."

Flabbergasted, Tom leaned against the wall, "Challengin ain't really what we should be focusin on here."

Cathy rolled her eyes, "I want to get to the good stuff, you know?"

"Shadow Kat?"

"I'm going break him into pieces," Cathy maniacally said, air hissing through her clenched teeth.

Tom looked over Cathy warily. "Maybe we should focus on the job at hand?"

The elevator doors shuddered and opened, "Easy peezy," Cathy said, hopping into the lift.

Shaking his head, Tom meandered after her and pressed the ground floor button. Cathy propped herself up against the back wall and let her imagination run. What was she going to do when she finally had Shadow Kat in a choke hold? Empty a magazine into his head? Bury him in an unmarked grave? No, she was going to lock him up until she could figure out how to launch the monstrosity into a black hole. Yeah, that seemed about right.

A high-pitched _ping_ sounded and the doors slid open.

"Freeze!"

Cathy and Tom's hands shot skyward as an Enforcer firing squad greeted them.

"Hold your fire!"

Cathy smirked as the Enforcers dropped their guns, "That's more like it! Show your heroes a little respect."

The squad in front of them began to murmur.

"Wait, isn't that…?"

"No way, that's not Razor and T-bone."

"I once heard Razor was actually a she-kat in disguise."

"Cut the chatter!" Felina ordered, walking up to the elevator. With a furrowed brow and a glare, Felina looked Cathy up and down. With a heavy sigh, she finally spoke, "You're the new SWAT Kats?" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Aw, what's the matter LC Furlong?" Cathy mocked, "too proud to admit the Enforcers can't handle this?"

"Excuse me…" Felina opened one eye and looked at Cathy with a menacing glare.

Cathy rolled her eyes and caught a glimpse of Mayor Briggs staring at them. She gave the ragged looking she-kat a wink and wave.

"Excuse my partner, ma'am," Tom butted in, "She's a little excited for our first mission."

"You don't speak for me," Cathy snapped.

"Knock it off," hissed Tom, "we got more important thangs ta do then jab at the Enforcers."

"We're the SWAT Kats, it's what we do." Cathy shrugged Tom off and moved past Felina, "I figured there'd be more people here."

The lobby was surprisingly sparse considering how many people had been at the party. Cabinets, chairs, anything else that could be used as an obstacle were piled against the glass double doors. It seemed a little futile since the entire wall facing the courtyard was glass. And yet, the shadow creeplings were just running around trashing the remnants of the fundraiser.

"We just finished evacuating people through the east entrance," Felina fumed, "I didn't want them running around until the Manx Squadron cleared the sky."

"You're welcome," Cathy snorted.

"Pardon, ma'am," Tom interrupted Felina's glare, "It 'peers to me that it would be more dangerous in here," he jerked his head at the wall of windows, "this ain't exactly a secure vault."

Felina sighed and pointed at a she-kat who looked like she had come from an angsty movie from 10 years ago. The black dress pants and vest were fine, but the three belt corset, and silver cane was a little much.

"Apparently she's from Pumadyne's mystic division," Felina grumbled.

Cathy turned back, "Wha? I've never heard of the Enforcers looking into magic."

"We're not," Felina sighed, "Apparently it's privately funded."

"Oh yeah, that's not suspicious," Cathy scoffed and headed to the blocked door, "Yo, Tex, lets take care of these punks."

Felina grabbed Cathy's arm, "I appreciate the help, but you're not needed anymore," she commanded, "Go home."

Cathy ripped her arm away, "You're not my mom, so let me do my job."

Felina's eye twitched, her jaw clenched, and her frame shook. Cathy swallowed and backed away from the paternal volcano. With the growing tension, Tom suddenly felt much less scared about taking on the swarm of creeplings outside.

"Go. Home." Felina growled, "Now."

Cathy glanced out the window, then back at Felina, then back at the window.

"Don't-"

With a running start, Cathy took a flying leap out the window, glass shattering like a hail of razors, "Come at me you freaks!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Tom cried, begrudgingly chasing his partner.

Cathy came out swinging, or more accurately kicking. Her foot pressed firmly into a creatures face, which she then used as a spring board to propel her metal fist into the face of another. Swirling around with a smirk, Cathy realized that she may have bitten off more than she could chew. A throng of shadow creeplings was amassing around her, evil eyes laser focused on the blue and red intruder. A SWAT Kat could get out of this, right? It then occurred to Cathy that she didn't have a gloveatrix equiped, which wouldn't have changed much since she didn't know how to use one in the first place.

"Radical Driver!" Came Tom's voice, accompanied by the thunderous bang of metal on metal.

A scorching light pierced the mob as burning fists smashed into the monsters at near Mach speeds, turning them into puffs of shadow. Tom's custom gloveatrix's were glowing a fiery orange. With the creatures' attention divided, and Cathy not wanting to be out done, she flung herself into the fray. Spotting an abandoned Enforcer pistols, Cathy snatched it up to even the odds.

Dodging, weaving, and fighting, they hardly noticed the third fighter who'd joined the fray until a long buffet table slammed a line of the creatures. With a loud crack, the table exploded into splinters as it slammed into the ground. A breeze brushed past Cathy as the remains of the table crashed into a flanking creepling. She was shocked by the tattered Auto snapping a creepling's neck, then slamming it into another.

Realizing that Cathy was staring at him, Auto slightly bowed at her, "My apologies. I was going to offer assistance, but you leapt so quickly I didn't have a chance."

"Y-you- you are- you really are strong," Cathy stammered.

Her face felt hot and her tail swished wildly as the tall kat effortlessly tossed a shadow creepling into Tom's waiting fists. His suit had been torn off and sweat glistened off his exposed chest.

"I, wow, yo-"

Cathy's sudden infatuation was broken, like the wall of shadow as an armored Enforcer sedan crashed through it. Tires screeching, the grey sedan skid across the ground and swung its back end into the Mega Peace Statue's base with a thundering crash. The sedan's door burst open as its occupant rolled out with a laser rifle firing heated beams into the courtyard. The three combatants dived out of the way as red death rained around them. Rolling to her back, Cathy glared at the familiar black she-kat

She wasn't surprised when the black furred crazy woman, with the stuck-up bob-cut and steely eyes pointed her weapon at them, "Hands in the air!"

"Wo, wo, wo! Hold up now," Tom began, standing up.

"Becky," Cathy growled under her breath.

The sedan's passenger door swung open and another kat plopped out, "For crying out loud, Bast, I was asking if you had any ideas!" Said a dark furred kat with a white patch descending from his chin and down his neck. He glanced at the back of his sedan and sighed, "I didn't mean take action and do something crazy!"

"Cuff them, Kowalski," Becky commanded.

"I could have sworn I was your superior officer, Bast," the kat sighed, "But, by the letter of the law, you're right. Sorry guys."

"Stand down, Bast," Felina barked, leaving the W&M building.

Becky Bast glanced at Felina with disappointed eyes, "But, Lieutenant Commander, they're breaking the law!"

Felina pointed at the wrecked sedan, "I suggest you drop it and focus on the real problem."

Callie Briggs stepped out into the wrecked courtyard. Her face was stoic, "I want everything dedicated to finding Shadow Kat," She turned to Cathy, "That's including you two."

"Yes ma'am!" Cathy and Tom saluted.

"Unlike the Enforcers, you can count on us," Cathy sneered, causing Tom to nudge her.

"Knock it off," He hissed.

"Make me," she hissed back.

"Do you two work with Razor?" Callie demanded.

"Yes ma'am!" Tom proclaimed.

Callie slowly approached Tom, "Tell him to get off his tail," she jabbed a sharp nail into his chest. Her eyes sparking with a wildfire of motherly vengeance, "and find our son."

Tom and Cathy exchanged surprised looks.

"It's on the top of our to do list!" Cathy cheered, "Let's head out, Tex."

"Before you go," Felina interrupted, teeth grinding, "What do you call yourself?"

Cathy pivoted around with a cheeky grin, "This ace pilot is Joker," she proudly declared, pounding her chest, "and this heavy hitter is Tex."

"Joker?" Felina softly growled, "Well, Joker, I'm looking forward to seeing you again real soon."

On their way back up the skyscraper, Cathy couldn't help but wonder what her mother had meant.


	10. Chapter 9: Wasting Time

Chapter 9

Molten copper spread an acidic scent about the room. Soldering with one arm wasn't easy, but what else was Jake to do? Cathy and Tom had been doing fine, so tinkering was all he had to occupy himself. Besides, Cathy would need it to keep up with Tom's gloveatrix. Jake's thoughts were like erratic fish in a muck covered fishbowl. Terrible scenarios attacked him continually. Guilt and fear clutched his heart like Shadow Kat had clutched Jessie.

He stood up from his work bench, gadget in hand and meandered to the armory. Setting aside his new invention, Jake opened a locker and stared at the suit of armor within. Tungsten plates were layered atop an exoskeleton frame to form this behemoth creation. The last time he'd put on this walking arsenal was when the Metallikats had the audacity to kidnap Jessie more than sixteen years ago. An exo-suit that increased his physical abilities ten fold, with heavy armor plating, and miniatures of almost every missile in the Turbokat's arsenal; the Suitatrix had allowed him to crush Mac and Molly with his bare hands. It had been surprisingly gratifying to hear, and feel their titanium alloy skeletons crumble under his foot. He didn't want to pull out the Suitatrix, but with his injury Jake would need it to keep up with his apprentices.

A blaring siren sounded, signaling the Turbokat's return. Sighing, he turned and left the armory to congratulate his apprentices for a successful mission. He trudged into the main hanger, clutching his shoulder. The room felt warm as the Turbokat's engines heated the air. Cathy and Tom leapt from the cockpit and landed on all fours.

"Ow!" Cathy groaned, "all right, that wasn't as cool as I was hoping it would be."

"The newer suits help cushion falls," Jake said.

Tom glowered as he took his helmet off, "She ain't flinchin from the landin."

"I, ugh, I have some glass in my foot."

Tom gestured her to sit on a bench and marched down the hall, "I'll get the first-aid kit."

"How did you get glass in your foot?" Jake asked concern etching his brow as he sat next to her.

"Well… I…" Cathy's ears perked up, "Does my mom know Dad's a SWAT Kat?"

"Yeah," Jake sighed.

"But he told me they first met when she saved his life."

"They technically did. Your mom saved him from drowning when Dr. Viper flooded Megakat once," Jake explained, "She took his helmet off trying to resuscitate him and… well… she recognized him when she needed an oil change."

Cathy nodded thoughtfully, then stiffened up, her tail shooting up like a mailbox flag, "She knows about the hanger!"

"Yea," Jake slowly nodded, eyeing Cathy's reaction suspiciously.

"I need to go! We need to go!"

"Hey, hold on," Jake cautioned, "I want to get Shadow Kat too, but we don't even know where to go."

"Anywhere but here!"

Jake raised a brow, "What did you do?"

"She bad mouthed the Enforcers and made fun of her ma," Grumbled Tom as he re-entered with a large white box.

"You did what!" Jake exclaimed.

Cathy cringed as Tom began to clean her wounds, "I was just being a SWAT Kat!"

"You did realize you'd have to talk to your mother again, didn't you!" Jake ran his fingers through his hair, "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse."

A high pitch beep droned on above them, sending all of their tails between their legs.

"And someone is here," Jake shuddered, knowing full well who it was.

"Hold up ya'll, that can't be Felina," Tom postulated, "She'd have to 'ave driven almost as fast as the Turbokat."

"You have no idea what Felina is capable of when she is mad," Jake nervously bit his thumb.

"Oh, come on," Cathy grumbled.

"She flew an alien spaceship into another spaceship!"

The three of them jumped as the lift began to rumble.

"She's coming," Jake whispered.

"Ooooh no," Cathy said through clenched teeth, "Hurry up tumbleweed!"

"Stop movin around!" Tom barked, wrapping gauze around her foot.

The doors rattled open, revealing a She-kat in a tattered blue dress and a burning fury in her eyes. Her lips were pursed and black nose was turned up. Without saying a word, Felina marched towards her daughter.

"I- I- I can explain," Cathy hurriedly tried to intercept her mother's anger.

Jake stepped in between them, arm raised like he was offering it to a wild beast, "Felina, I did not want her going out there, I didn't tell her to make fun of the Enforcers, and I didn't…" Jake glanced to the side, "No, wait, those are all the reasons you'd have to hit me, right?"

Felina nodded.

"Well, you haven't hit me, so," Jake stepped aside and gestured Felina onwards, "Have at her."

The following lecture caused both Tom and Jake to cover their ears. Felina's mighty lungs reverberated her fury and parental concern about the room like an infinite echo chamber. Unfortunately for Jake, he only had one hand, and now one partially deaf ear. He watched as Cathy bit her lower lip and squirmed. She didn't look at her mother, but stared burning holes into the ground.

"Are you done?" Cathy growled.

Felina crossed her arms, fingers rolling against her upper arms, "And what if I'm not?"

"Then we're waisting time we should be using to find Dad and Jessie!" Cathy countered.

Felina and Cathy glared at each other like rams about to buttheads. Just when it seemed like the rams would collide, Felina looked away and sighed, "Auto gave me a lead to follow up on," she said, turning to Jake, "Pumadyne."

"Pumadyne?" Tom said, "had a hunch about them."

"Pumadyne? Why Pumadyne?" Jake asked. Sure, Pumadyne had been the source of a lot of trouble in the past, but they'd gotten pretty good at reducing their city wide disasters. Also, Shadow Kat seemed like his source would have stemmed from the Museum: perhaps a cursed chest was opened, or someone had gotten possessed by an ancient artifact. Pumadyne dealt with technology, not magic.

"Apparently they have a mystics division now," Felina tiredly added, "Auto says Whiska privately funded it."

"Whiska!" Tom snapped his head to Felina, "Is Mrs. Whiska really in that bad of shape?"

"Kaddia Whiska!" Cathy interjected, "I know she hasn't been in movies for a while, but is her sickness really so bad that they need to turn to magic?" she furrowed her brow and sighed, "I hope she pulls through; I loved her in Malevolent."

"Whiska's wife has this weird disease," Tom clarified to Felina, "Somethin genetic. I've been followin her case for a while."

"But, how does Shadow Kat tie in?" Jake mused.

"No idea," Felina grumbled, "But, I've got Becky going to check in later today."

"Later?" A perplexed Jake asked.

"Becky?!" Blustered Cathy.

"I'm buying you time to check it out," Felina said to Jake. She turned to Cathy and rubbed her temples, "I know you have a 'fri-enemy' relationship with her, and I don't care for her much either, but she has an astounding record in investigations."

"Ech," Cathy spat, "You couldn't have given it to Kowalski?"

"Kowalski?" Felina raised her brow, "Kowalski is one of the finest criminal profilers in the world. The more he interacts with you the more likely he'll figure out who you are. Besides, I need him looking directly into Shadow Kat."

Felina had told Jake about Kowalski before. Apparently, he was a class-A detective who only kept his job because he was the best around, and had a tendency to boost office moral. According to Chance, Kowalski had correctly guessed the color of his socks, where he'd gone to school, his love of the Scardy Kat cartoon, and several personal details from his past.

"We'll head out as soon as the Turbokat's refilled," Jake said.

"I'll keep in touch if anything else comes up," Felina assured while stepping into the lift. "Get some boots to keep glass out of your feet. Oh, and Cathy..."

Cathy reluctantly looked at her mother.

"You did good out there."

Jake felt an ember of warmth in his chest as Cathy smiled. Something about seeing her happy made him feel happy too. Maybe it was just an uncle thing; did Feral feel like this every time Felina smiled?

"Hey, sir?"

His thoughts interrupted; Jake nodded at Tom.

"I'll go fill up the Turbokat, but Cathy has a message from the Mayor for ya," the large, grey kat said before walking to the jet.

A message? From Callie? Was it really a message for him or was it meant for him and T-bone? She hadn't really talked to Razor ever since-

"You're Jessie's Dad!" Cathy's exclamation made Jake jump, sending a sharp pain through his shoulder.

"Is that the message?" A confused Jake asked.

"She wants you off your tail and finding your son," Cathy hurriedly recited, moving on to what she actually wanted to talk about, "Jessie once told me a SWAT Kat was his dad, but I thought that was a theory he'd had."

Jake sighed, "Well, it's the truth."

"H-how? Wh-Why? When!?" Cathy ran her hands through her pixie cut hair, strand of which snagged against her prosthetic's joints. "Now that I know you and Dad are the SWAT Kats, I should just be glad it didn't turn out he was my half brother, or something."

"That would be weird," Jake muttered. As weird as it would have been for Cathy, it would have also been Chance's problem, not his to deal with.

"Why haven't you told Callie who you are?" Cathy asked, wide-eyed.

"Look, it's not the same situation as your parents, okay. Callie is a tough girl, but Felina is an Enforcer. Also, Felina figured it out long before you were on the way," Jake groaned.

Cathy frowned, "Fine, but how did it happen?"

Tired, Jake proceeded with his story, "Did you ever hear about the Ant Queen incident?"

Cathy nodded, "You and Dad we're out of town… well, I guess you weren't actually."

"The giant Ant Queen had made her colony in city hall, with her at the top."

"At the top? But, that's not how ants work," questioned Cathy.

"They were giant, mutant ants, the important thing is that's how it happened," Jake exasperatedly said, "Anyway, I'd just saved Callie from a swarm of ants, when T-Bone, your dad, blew up the Ant Queen. The force and heat of the explosion caused the Ant Queen's pheromones to evaporate and spread over Megakat in a sweet smelling cloud. The stuff makes your head fuzzy, and it's hard for me to remember exactly what happened, but…"

"I get the picture," Cathy said, with a deep frown, "But, why didn't you reach out after you retired?"

Jake shamefully looked away, "Jessie was eight… I… I couldn't just walk in to his life like that. Besides, Callie probably wouldn't have wanted me around. I mean, I left her to raise our kid on her own!"

"She may not have wanted Razor, but maybe Jake would be welcome now?" Cathy reassured.

He understood that Cathy's words came from a place of good intent, but she didn't realize how much that thought kept him awake at night. According to Chance, Callie would flirt with Jake every time she'd come to the garage. He'd never really noticed her advances all that much. Why, he wasn't so sure, maybe he didn't believe a girl like Callie would actually be interested in him? But the fact there had been a chance that he could have been Jessie's "step-dad" that was what haunted him. He could have been apart of his son's life. Yet, he hadn't done it, and now it was too late.

"Jessie…" Jake whispered trembling with suppressed anger, "I swear, if Shadow Kat touches a hair on your head."

"Hopefully my Dad can help him through this," Cathy prayed.


	11. Chapter 10: A Stressful Comedy Show

Chapter 10

*Thump* *Thump**Thump*

Jessie sighed and watched as the dark purple creature banged it's head against the warehouse's wall. The place was old and, based on the cobwebs and trash, abandoned for squatters. Cold Fall winds whistled through and shook the decaying floor boards. Shadow Kat had bound him and Chance to a large concrete pillar with bands of shadow. It felt like the time the track team had hazed him by shrink wrapping him to a light post. The main difference being that he'd been in his boxers back then, and terrified for his life.

"I'm soooooooo boooooorrrrrrrreeed!" Whined Shadow Kat, "Why aren't they heeeeeeerre?"

"For crying out loud," Chance raged, "You've been doing that for two hours!"

"Do you have a watch?" Jessie inquired, glancing at Chance.

"No," he grumbled, "you?"

"He broke my phone," Jessie sighed, "Just cracked the security caches too. I was going to put Abyss Hearts on it. I'd be the first to beat it on a Smart Phone."

"I wouldn't have broken it if you hadn't shined a light in my eyes!" Sneered Shadow Kat, "Seriously, that's super rude."

"Didn't you kill someone?" Jessie countered.

"Indirectly. Besides, I'm an evil, psychopathic shadow monster, what's your excuse?"

Nonplussed, Jessie raised his eyebrow, "You were choking my Mom."

"She made me mad!" Shadow Kat ranted, "Nobody was taking me seriously, which frankly I don't understand!"

"Maybe it's because you act like you're six?" Chance jeered.

"I don't act like I'm six, you stupid jerk face!"

Jessie looked out the giant window facing the bay. He wondered how his mom was doing. Obviously she was worried about him, but that wasn't new. It seemed like everything he did worried her. Going to the scrapyard where the press made fun of him, staying home on his computer for too long, she even seemed to be worried when he'd take out the trash. How many people did she have searching for him right now?

"What do even want?" Jessie asked, "Because my Mom isn't going to give you the city."

"The city?" Shadow Kat's eye raised, "Why would I want this stupid city? It gets attacked by a monster bi-monthly! Heck, why does anybody want this city? It's not even that great!"

He gestured out the large window at the open bay. Violet and orange hues were breaking over the horizon, causing the sunlight to dance across the open water like a magnificent light show of sparkling diamonds. A flock of birds flew lazily over the gentle bay in tranquil peace, and distant boats decorated the skyline with towering masts.

"Oookay, bad example."

"What is your end game here?" Jessie insisted.

Shadow Kat glared at him, "I want the Enforcers knocking down the door!" His head jerked towards Chance, "Where is your wife!"

"Probably doing something more important," Chance smirked, "I'd guess helping the meter maids write tickets."

Shadow Kat marched towards Chance, "Still full of quips and humor, hmm?" He raised his hand towards Chance, "Maybe I'll entertain myself with you?"

The shadowy being's hand extended into sharp points which he slowly raked against the sides of Chance's face. Cathy's dad physically shuddered and Chance's pupils dilated. A cold chill seeped into the room, accompanied by an under current of unease his breath escaped in rapid, ragged breaths. Puffs of white mist slipped out of his mouth like a steam train. Jessie could feel Chance's heart beating through his suit in uneven beats.

"No quips now, ey, smart guy?" Shadow Kat gleefully raised his other hand. The appendage stretched until it looked like a razor clawed skeleton was wearing overly stretched skin.

Desperately, Jessie racked his brain for anything to save Chance, "Why did Jimmy fall off the swing!"

Shadow Kat paused, turned to Jessie, and asked, "What? Who's Jimmy?"

"Why did Jimmy fall off the swing," Jessie insisted.

Shadow Kat glanced around the room, obviously confused. "Uhhhhhh, why?"

"'cause he didn't have any arms!"

An awkward silence began to creep in, only for a soft giggle to push it, and the bone chilling cold, back.

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?" Shadow Kat asked, taking his hands off Chance. Almost immediately, Chance's body relaxed.

"Not Jimmy!" Jessie tilted his head with an open smile, as if waiting for a rimshot to sound.

Shadow Kat erupted into a fit of laughter and turned his full attention to the slender Jessie, "Another one!"

Jessie swallowed his fear and kept his smile up. One of the advantages of having a politician as a mom, fake smiles were practically genetic. His mind raced for more jokes, "How many narcissists does it take to change a lightbulb?"

"What's a narcissist?"

Gasping for air, Chance answered, "You know Commander Feral?"

"Self important guy who thinks he's the most important fella in the world?"

Chance nodded.

Jessie continued with the joke, "One. He holds the lightbulb as the world revolves around him!"

Shadow Kat chuckled, "Not as good as the first, but okay." Shadow Kat sat down in front of them, "Another."

Jessie sighed and tried to remember some of the jokes Chance had told him when he was a kid.

"Two antenna met on a roof and got married," Chance chimed in, "The ceremony wasn't great, but the reception was incredible!"

Shadow Kat fell onto his back and rolled around laughing. Jessie was glad to see Chance was well enough to help with jokes. Buying time like this would be much easier with him helping out. But how much time did they need? More importantly, how many jokes did they know?


	12. Chapter 11: Pumadyne and a Zombie

Chapter 11

Pumadyne was said to be a company on the forefront of the future. Based on their products, the future had weapons of mass destruction out the wazoo. Cathy had actually helped test a few of their projects, namely the Manx series' M-32 Blue. It was the fastest of the M-32s, and her favorite to fly.

"Server room is down the hall, and the third door on the right," Crackled Jake over the radio.

The pristine, grey hallways were dimly lit and devoid of any signs of life. A few lit florescent lights flickered, sending shadows to race around the halls. The two vigilantes followed Jake's directions to the specified door.

Tom gently grabbed the door handle and pulled. It was stiff in his hands and the door only rattled when he pushed it, "Fer cryin out loud, this door's locked, but it ain't got a key hole."

The radio crackled once more, "Is it an electronic lock?"

"Yeah," grumbled Cathy, looking over the black, boxy card reader.

"Okay, Joker, time to use your new tool."

Cathy looked at her new hand. With a shiny, cherry red finish, the Handatrix was Jake's new invention, "What do I do, old timer?"

"Bring it up to the- old timer!?"

Tom pinched the bridge of his snout, "Can ya go five seconds without insultin somebody?"

Cathy put her mechanical hand on the card reader, "What? It's my gimmick."

"Yer gimmick is bein a jerk?"

A gentle click sounded from the lock, interrupting their argument.

"Bingo!" Cheered Jake.

Pulling her hand back, Cathy admired the device her uncle had made for her. The red chrome gadget was basically Jessie's prosthetic design mixed with a gloveatrix. However, it wasn't as comfortable, and twice as heavy.

Slowly pushing open the door, Cathy peeked in. Rows of black columns filled the room with small blinking red and green lights. The server room was dark, with the server's displays providing an eerie hue between the narrow gaps between the servers.

"Coast clear," Cathy whispered, slipping in. With Tom hot on her heels, she approached the nearest terminal. She tapped at the keyboard to wake it up. A blast of bright light hit her eyes, causing her to flinch. Rubbing her stinging peepers, Cathy made out the blurry image of a system login screen,

"I didn't have any real access when I was here," Cathy muttered, "Any ideas, Razor?"

"Twist your pinky to the right."

Cathy did as instructed. Her metal pinky clicked and popped outwards on the second knuckle with a usb on the underside. She slid the device into a port on the server terminal with a light click.

"Shouldn't take me too long to crack this… and… done!"

"What ya got, sir?" Tom whispered.

"Looking through the Mystic Division's files… what in the…," Jake's voice trailed off.

Cathy exchanged worried looks with Tom.

"Somethin wrong?" Tom asked.

"Something called Project Fae," Jake responded, "It's pretty heavily encrypted. There also seems to be a lot about the Pastmaster too, and… Callie's genealogy?"

"Shouldn't that information stay between her and her doctor?" Cathy snarked.

"The heck is a fae, and what does any of it have to do with Shadow Kat?" Tom griped, tapping his foot against the floor.

"I couldn't tell you, but for now I'm sending you directions to something called a Magic Polarity Detecter. According to this, it measures the levels of positive and negative energy across Megakat," Jake said in awe.

"Well, that sounds semi-science-y enough for me," Cathy yawned, pulling up her arm which projected a map from it's palm.

Tom scratched the side of his head, "Sounds like this one ol' movie where a ghost was usin the hate of a city to get super powerful."

"The second Spook Stoppers." Cathy answered, plugging her pinky back into her hand. She grimaced, "Oh man, I just got reminded of the remake. That thing was an embarrassment to the franchise, ghosts, and she-kats everywhere," Cathy said heading out the server room door.

"I didn't hate it that much," Tom mumbled.

"Focus you two! But, seriously Tex, we're going to have to have a talk about your taste in…" Jake's voice trailed off into static interference.

"Sir?"

But only static answered.

Meanwhile, back at the hanger, Jake was distracted by a sudden, dark green stain that had appeared on the opposite wall. He probably wouldn't have noticed it, if not for the fact the surface had begun to loudly bubble, like a pot of moldy pasta boiling over. Something moved in the wall, stretching it outwards, as if reaching out to him. A hand slowly broke free and dug it's claws into the surrounding wall. The stench of rot filled the air as green flecks hit the floor.

Jake wanted to scream, but found himself gagging instead. A figure slowly, with so much effort it made Jake feel exhausted, pulled itself half way out of the wall and just stared at him with phlegm colored eyes. It's fur was stained a dark, mossy green, and was missing substantial patches in several places. It just hung from the wall, breathing like a kat dying of pneumonia.

Tapping the communicator, Jake's tail slipped between his legs as nothing but static came through.

"Hi there," Jake squeaked. The thing hadn't clawed itself any further out of the wall. Was it… stuck? "Are you… with Pumadyne?"

The rotting kat slowly nodded, wet splashes of blackish, green fluid hitting the floor.

"Are you here because I downloaded your files?"

The kat nodded once more.

"Okay, how about this then," Jake desperately prayed the creature could be reasoned with, "If I delete the files from my computer, will you… get out of my wall?" He pleaded, desperately clicking the call button incessantly.

The rotting kat seemed to mull the idea over, finally taking its eyes off Jake. Apparently coming to a conclusion, it nodded and continued its silent stare. Jake nervously swallowed and tapped away at his console. Finishing the file removal, he turned back to the creature, only to find a blank wall.

The radio static cleared, "Razor, do you copy?"

Shaking, Jake pressed the communicator, "Yeah," he tried to keep his voice calm and work through the shock, "I… I'll tell you about it when you get back."

Back at Pumadyne, Cathy and Tom had found their way to a door labeled "Mystics Division". Cathy raised her hand to the card reader.

"Aaaaand, done."

The reader beeped softly and the door slid to the side. Slipping in, Cathy examined the room. Mysterious artifacts and knickknacks covered the tables around them, like a museum exhibit. A bright light shone on a book in the center, and towers of paper surrounded it. A pot of ink and a quill sat beside the book along with a laptop. On the other side of the room was a large computer console with a screen that took up a good deal of the wall space. It was quite the juxtaposition to see all this old garbage with such a blatant pieces of technology sprinkled in.

Cathy jogged up to the computer and twisted off her robotic pinky, "Okay, plugging in now."

"No!" Jake cried out, "Just… umm…"

Cathy's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps grew closer. She turned to Tom, heart pounding. Judging by the panicked expression on his face, He'd heard it too. With the beep of the electronic lock, Cathy and Tom ducked behind a curtained off area of the room.

"This is the mystics division? Seems like your sorceress forgot her cleaning spell."

Cathy bit her lower lip upon hearing her rival's voice.

"This is the only research facility in Megakat city that investigates magic through a scientific viewpoint, Ms. Bast," Auto's light, and calm voice responded.

"Agent Bast," Becky demanded, her footsteps grew closer, "Now, how does this thing work?"

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be here later?

"You still haven't told me why you're here earlier than Mrs. Furlong told me," Auto's tall and thin figure could be seen through the curtains fabric.

"First off, she's a Lieutenant Commander, second, I'm not waiting until noon! I won't give you the chance to cover things up," Becky's snobby scoffing made Cathy's blood boil.

Fingers tapped rapidly across a keyboard, "I'm more than willing to help, Agent Bast. I want my best friend back as soon as possible."

Cathy's heart sank a little, she'd thought she was Jessie's best friend. After all they'd been together since, well, forever. She turned her head to snark at Tom, perhaps something about how she had a position open for new best friend. This bit of humor immediately evaporated upon noticing the display behind them.

It was a vertical aquarium, but instead of fish darting around; a decaying kat floated in muddy green water, gently swaying in it's own current. Chunks of flesh and patches of fur were missing from its body, swirling about in the water.

Jamming the meat of her palm into her mouth, Cathy stifled a yelp. What possible reason could there be for something so disgusting to be drifting around in a moldy, moss ridden tank of water? Cathy glanced at Tom, then back at the tank with exaggerated motions. Slowly turning, Tom blankly blinked at the thing in the aquarium. Gingerly, Tom turned back to his partner, eyes wide and oozing fear.

Auto's soothing voice sounded, fruitlessly relieving the sudden increase in tension, "According to these readings… there is a small, heavily concentrated point of negative energy by the pier on West Anchovy street."

"So, he's at the pier!"

"Not necessarily," Auto corrected, "negative and positive energy are produced by the positive and negative emotions. According to my data, Salamon Cannery is in that area, which was considered to be one of the worst places to work in Megakat City, according to Kat's Eye News."

"Well, was that concentrated evil there last time you checked this thing?" Becky condescended.

"I actually don't work with this machine very often. My sister usually serves as Ms. Salem's assistant," Auto said, surprisingly chipper for someone forced to be around Becky.

"Why isn't she here then? I don't- Hold on, is that thing moving?"

Cathy glanced over her shoulder at the specimen in the tank, which thankfully hadn't moved since last she'd looked at it.

"That's odd, it just disappeared," Auto pondered.

"Ha! So that was him!" Becky proudly exclaimed. Cathy could practically see her upturned nose and punchable face beaming with disgusting pride.

"Very likely, but where did he go?" Auto asked, "Oh! He's back."

Cathy peeked through the curtain's partition. There Becky was, a thick Enforcer trench coat draped over her slender frame. Her neat bob-cut covered the top of her brow and framed her yellow eyes. Her tail swished happily behind her, taunting Cathy.

"He's reappeared near city hall!" Becky exclaimed with a smirk, "We've got you now!"

"From here it will take you an hour to reach your destination," Auto loudly said, clearly enunciating each word.

Becky looked at him, puzzled, "I… already know that."

Auto's ear twitched, "I like to repeat information back to confirm our shared understanding," he explained.

"Stop wasting my time then," Becky nagged, thumping Auto's chest with the back of her hand. Pivoting on her heels, Becky charged out of the room.

Auto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. The somber expression on the dorky Kat's face made Cathy even madder at Becky. He was just an innocent guy who wanted to help. Couldn't that rude ice queen stop being terrible for five seconds?

"Hold on Jessie," Auto sighed. Rolling his shoulders, he refixed his pleasant smile and jogged after Becky. But not before glancing at the curtain hiding Cathy.

"An hour, hm?" Cathy pondered,

" **She'll** be there in an hour," Tom clarified, "The Enforcers as a whole are gonna be there much faster. However, they ain't got a specific location."

"Neither do we," Cathy reluctantly added.

"I have a pretty good idea," Jake chimed in.


	13. Chapter 12: Jake is Out

Chapter 12

The air hissed as the suit's thrusters cooled down. Jake's ironclad boots landed on the city hall roof like a dropped brick. Red text appeared in the suitatrix's visor, reading "low fuel", and "engines overheating". The suitatrix's flight pack had been designed for short flights, not flying across the city. No doubt the engine was shot, and would need to be replaced, but that didn't matter to him right now. All he could think about, as he made his way to the mayor's office, was how many years he'd missed of his son's life.

It was a no brainer that Shadow Kat was here. He was a narcissistic psychopath and city hall was the seat of power in Megakat city. Jake found himself in a hall wide enough to drive a car through with bronze colored tiles underfoot and egg shell white walls.

"Hey!" A voice called.

A black kat waved at Jake from the end of the hall. His grey Enforcer coat hung from his shoulders, unbuttoned, and casual. How had an Enforcer responded so quickly?

"You must be a SWAT Kat, right?" The kat asked walking closer. A green toothpick hung from his mouth; his white chin accentuating it's color. With the suit on, Jake was a little taller than the kat.

"Kotz Kowalski," He said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, Razor."

"I don't mean to be rude," Jake sighed, stepping around Kowalski, "But I cant stop right now."

"Shadow Kat," Kowalski said, following after, "I figured you'd be here, so I've directed my guys to evacuate and search the surrounding area. Didn't want them getting in your way."

Confused, Jake looked at Kowalski, servos clicking as they reached their turning limit, "You're okay with a vigilante going at a bad guy?"

"Not necessarily okay," Kowalski clarified, shrugging, "Don't get me wrong, I like you guys, we just don't always need you. I'm okay with you coming in on cataclysmic events, like the time aliens invaded. But, right now I need you to get Shadow Kat talking."

"You're a profiler, right?"

Kowalski nodded, "I need to know more about Shadow Kat. Kat's Eye News, and witness reports have given me some theories to throw around, but I need more."

"I need him to tell me where Jessie is," Razor growled.

"Don't go displacing right now, okay?" Kowalski warned.

"What?"

"According to what my guys learned from Pumadyne's mystic division Shadow Kat runs off negative energy. Apparently, you'd stand a better chance since your anger is fueled by parental love, a highly positive charged emotion," Kowalski shook his head, "Look, I don't know how this negative and positive energy stuff works, but I don't think all this," he motioned up and down at Jake, "Is coming from love."

"I love my son!" Jake growled.

"I'm sure you do, but based on what you did to the Metalikats, and your actions now, you're displacing your self-hatred for not being apart of his life. I'm pretty sure that's going to generate a lot of negative energy for Shadow Kat to use."

Jake glared at Kowalski, a spiteful look the white chinned kat couldn't see through the reflective, force resistant visor, "Profile me later, okay?"

"I've already got a profile, Feral had me do it after my first case as an Agent. Didn't get anywhere since he threw out my profile the second I suggested you guys were ex-Enforcers."

"Please, just stay out of my way."

The door to Callie's office was coming up on their left, and he needed to get this done as quickly as possible. Originally it was so he could rescue Jessie as fast as he could, but now he needed to get in and out to keep Kowalski from discovering who he was.

Kowalski's coat rusted as he pulled out a large, six cylinder laser revolver. An Ocelot Special? Enforcers didn't issue that sort of weapon due to it's inefficiency, but it was powerful. Each revolver shell was the equivalent of a standard laser pistol's energy cell being released in one burst. As potent as the weapon was, it probably wouldn't do much against Shadow Kat.

"It's more of a thoughtful gesture," Kowalski explained, "I'll do what I can to help you out." He stood beside the doorframe and twisted the door knob.

Golden light streamed through the thin windows and sent warm fingers stretching across the floor. A large, dark mahogany desk sat before Jake with the back of a pink swivel chair facing him. He stepped into the room, soft carpet doing little to mask Jake's heavy feet.

The chair swiveled around, "Ms. Brig-" Shadow Kat leaned forwards, confusion plastering his face, "Who the heck are you?!"

"Where is Jessie?" Jake demanded, marching forward.

"Who?" Shadow Kat stood up, "Look, where is your Mayor? I've been here for hours only to get a mad robot!"

Clutching his fist, spikes popped out of Jake's knuckles and crackled as an electrical current leapt between them, "Where is my son!"

Shadow Kat let out an amused chuckle and hopped over the table, "Oooo, I love being tickled! Hey, tell ya what, I'm going to give you one shot," Shadow Kat mocked, stepping closer to Jake, "Buuuutttt," he leaned down to look into Jake's eyes, his full height slightly taller than Jake in the suit, "You better make it count."

Mechanisms clicked as he cocked his fist back. Like a raging bull, his fist slammed into Shadow Kat's face. A thunderous crack echoed around the room as Shadow Kat slammed through the desk and into the opposite wall. White powder from the drywall drifted down like heavy snow. The purple creature was embedded in the wall and just laid still.

After several moments of silence, Shadow Kat peeled himself off of, sprinkling more powder onto the brown carpet. Slowly, gently he turned towards Jake.

"Oowwww!" Shadow Kat clutched the side of his head and doubled over, "What the hallelujah was that?! Why… wh- w- why did- why did that hurt?!" Narrowing his eyes, Shadow Kat focused on Jake. He shambled forward, shoulders hunched and body shaking, "How DARE you! How dare you hurt me! HOW DI-," A foot away from Jake, he stopped and looked down at his hands, "I… I was supposed to grow bigger."

Unfortunately for Shadow Kat, his theatrics had moved him within punching range. Another crack sounded and the monster was sent crashing through the wall.

"Where did you take Jessie?!" Jake demanded once more. He stepped through the crumbling hole and into an open office room.

"W-why is- why is this happening?" Shadow Kat lamented, struggling to his feet.

Jake closed the distance and snagged Shadow Kat by his ethereal collar. Clenching harder, Jake sent an electrical jolt through the monster. Shadow Kat writhed and squirmed in the iron grip.

"Where are they!" Jake barked.

"What happened to my powers?" Shadow Kat whimpered, his head lulling to the side like an infant.

Jake tossed the beaten Shadow Kat through the left hand wall and marched after him into a circular room that branched off into separate halls. A circular balcony was in the middle and overlooked the lobby four stories below. Shadow Kat attempted to get on his feet as Jake approached him. He was about to snag Shadow Kat when a red object slammed into the villain's face.

A bright red blurry passed by his face, sounding a high pitch squeal as a steel wire pulled the metal lump back.

"Shadow Kat!" Cathy's voice shrieked with primal fury.

Jake turned to see his niece sprinting down the hall, her fluffy grey partner in pursuit. Mad frenzy and rage burning in her eyes, Cathy's metal hand slammed back into place.

"Joker, stay back!" Jake commanded.

Shadow Kat hoarsely whispered, "What is this… feeling?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Cathy barked back. "That monster needs to pay!"

Tom grabbed her shoulder, "Don't rush in!"

Jake swung Shadow Kat away from the furious Cathy.

"I… I know this feeling."

"I've got this, Joker," Jake said, "You need to stay back."

"Let go of me!" Cathy shrieked at Tom, "I need to destroy him!"

"My powers… you… you really hate me. Thou art consumed by hatred," Shadow Kat's voice was like a whisper, yet everyone in the room could hear him clearly.

"Of course I hate you!" Cathy barked, "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done!"

"Hate…" The creature tiredly chuckled to himself as a deep chill filled the room, "My power… is still here."

Before Jake could react Shadow Kat had his hand's on Jake's head. The world went dark and he felt like he was falling. There was something in the blackness, something familiar. It hit him like a tidal wave, swirling him around and encompassing in disorienting turmoil. It wasn't a thing, it was an emotion. He felt it every time he saw Callie on the news and every time Jessie came to the scrapyard.

Meanwhile, back in reality, Shadow Kat was straining to get the unconscious, walking tank off of him. Pulling from the last of his strength, Shadow Kat rolled the heavy kat off of him. Slowly getting to his feet, Shadow Kat darkly laughed.

"Well, at least that works still."

Cathy fell to her knees, incapable of taking her eyes off of her uncle, "No… no!" She clutched her head and doubled over, "No! Not again!" With grit teeth, shaking, she looked up at the monstrosity.

Shadow Kat stroked his chin. "Hmmm, I think I'm getting the hang of this. They do most of the work, but how can I get in there too?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Cathy sobbed, getting to her feet.

Creaking metal drew their attention to the previously motionless kat. Jake was getting up, awkwardly, like a marionette on a string.

"Hmm?…" Shadow Kat leaned towards him and peered into Jake's visor, "How the heck do you get your eyes to look like that?"

"Guughhh," Jake moaned.

"It… worked?" Shadow Kat reverently asked, looking at his own hands.

Tom stepped forwards and flicked his wrist. A loud click sounded as trick missiles loaded into his cestusatrix's silo, "What did you do to him!"

The chill blanketing the room became bone chilling as Shadow Kat's posture changed. His body grew more slender, like his dark purple frame was being stretched over a warped and twisted skeleton, "The darkness in all kat's hearts, to this we do impart. We amplify that horrid pit, and torture the hearts that are not fit."

As Shadow Kat recited, he stepped towards Cathy. Her head was on fire, and her eyes burned. An uncontrollable, fiery anger was battling a tidal wave of guilt and grief. The two emotions clashed together into a tumultuous hurricane within her. The room was spinning; turning into blurry shapes and colors as hot tears flowed down her face.

Tom felt a wave of fear grip him. His thoughts were swimming in burnt gravy, unclear and rancid. He wasn't prepared for this! Stumbling backwards, Tom realized how pitiful he'd been.

 _Me, a SWAT Kat? What was I thinking?_

Tom tripped and landed on his back. How could he have been so foolish? He was a small town failure who'd dreamed of unattainable dreams.

Shadow Kat continued his advance, gliding across the ground like an ancient monster, "No kingdom, castle, nor ivory fort, can resist the power of the Unseelie court."

 _It's exactly the same…_

Cathy's insides burned and twisted as the thought pierced her heart like a venomous fang. She was just as useless as the first time Shadow Kat had attacked. What else was she going to lose now? Dying seemed fair, she hadn't deserved to survive the first time.

A red flash and a bang shook Cathy out of her dark place and sent Shadow Kat reeling. The creature's body hit the balcony's guard rail with a thud. Cathy's powder keg of rage sparked once more and she sprung into action. With a flying leap, Cathy delivered a flying kick directly into Shadow Kat's chest, sending them both over the railing.

Plummeting through the air, she swung her arm back to the railing and launched her prosthetic back where she'd come. The metal wire squealed as it shot through the air towards the bent, metal railing. Her heart sank as her hand missed the railing by inches. Thankfully Tom's arm shot out and grabbed Cathy's. The larger kat braced himself against the railing as his partner's weight pulled him in. Her prosthetic's harness dug into Cathy's body as she reeled herself in. Cathy was breathing heavily as she dragged herself back to safety.

"Help!"

Emotionally jolted, Cathy and Tom looked up to see a white chinned kat duck under a lurching Jake. Where had this guy come from?

"Look, dodging isn't a problem here," Kowalski continued, "It seems people Shadow Kat controls like this are severely limited in motor functions. Stopping this two ton tank is the problem."

"Any ideas, Joker?" Tom asked, getting into a boxing stance.

"I'm not shooting him!" Cathy barked.

Tom scowled at her. "Sorta was figurin you'd suggest somethin else, hot shot!" He snapped back.

"So I have to be the one to figure this out?!"

"I was askin fer suggestions!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes and ducked another punch. He noticed that his fur would stick up and follow the SWAT Kats' punch. An electrical current was still running through the glove, "Excuse me!" He shouted, "Could you stop bickering and help me!"

Cathy and Tom turned back to him with a start.

"If you need ideas, how about this!" Kowalski ordered, "Exosuits need a power source to support themselves. Figure it out from there!"

"Suit's electrofist is still on," Tom commented.

Cathy glanced down at her arm, "I've got the same thing, right? But Razor said it only had one charge and it would disable my hand."

"So, dodgin is the best solution!" Tom said, snapping his fingers.

"Well great," Kowalski sighed, dodging some more, "How long will that take?"

Tom shrugged, "I don't know."

"How helpful," Cathy grumbled.

"Focus you two!"

Cathy pursed her lips and tried to think of a solution. Her ears perked up upon remembering she had much more in her SWAT Kat's arsenal than she'd had as an Enforcer. "Yo, cowboy, can a scrambler short circuit that suit?

"Not our wrist ones…"

"Got an idea?"

"Yeah, but it's gonna hurt." Tom clanged his fists together. "Radical Drive!" He shouted, running forwards. His arms began to glow like earlier that day.

Tom's burning orange arms wrapped around the powered armor in a bear hug. Arms pinned to his side; the mind-controlled Jake struggled.

"Alrighty!" Tom barked, swinging Jake to face Cathy. "Ya need ta activate the emergency release switch, Joker."

"Which is where?"

"Under the helmet, left side of his neck."

Cathy rushes forward and reached where she was instructed. An intense heat bathed her face and arms as she approached, causing her to flinch.

"Hurry!" Tom barked, "The Radical Driver is cookin me alive here!"

Desperately feeling around, Cathy dejectedly looked at Tom. "There isn't anything there," she said.

"My left, not yers!"

Switching sides didn't help matters since her right hand couldn't feel texture. However, she did notice it catch on something. Fiddling with it she was able to pull whatever it was back. "I think I did it?"

"Pull back, up, than forwards," Tom clarified.

The bolt clicked and the suit hissed as it's hydraulic seals opened up. The front plate slid apart to reveal Jake's vulnerable, uniform clad, chest.

"Now what?" Cathy asked.

"I *grr*," Tom grunted in pain. "The idea was to just pull him out, but I don't think he'll be cooperatin none."

Cathy looked at her robohand then back at Jake's exposed neck. She didn't want to do it, but what other choice did she have? Hesitantly she grabbed her uncle's throat and activated her shock palm.

With a limp prosthetic and a motionless uncle, Cathy watched with bated breath as Tom pulled Jake out of the suit. The grey kat stripped off his gauntlets; their heat warping the air like summer asphalt, and gently put a finger to the side of Jake's neck.

Tom sighed in relief, "He's stable."

Cathy rubbed at her eyes, grateful, but overcome by disquiet emotions.

 _I was worse than useless._

"Thanks for the hand," The white chinned kat said, "Kotz Kowalski, we met last night."

Tom gently brushed his own arms, which stung from overusing the Radical Driver. The intense heat generated by the device could severely burn him when pushed too far. He'd have to examine himself when they got back to the hanger.

"Been a rough day, hasn't it," Kowalski sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We'd better get out of here. Shadow Kat's ego has taken a major hit and he'll be looking to boost it back up."

"He'll take it out on Jessie!" Cathy said, with horrified wide eyes.

"I've got Enforcers closing in on a potential location. You two need to head back where you came from and collect yourselves." Kowalksi gingerly tapped the exosuit with his foot.

"I'm not just giving up!" Cathy shouted.

Kowalski glanced at her with patient, steel blue eyes, "Good thing I'm not asking you to." He nodded at Jake, "Judging by the reports on Sargent Casper; Razor will be physically fine. But I don't think you want the Enforcers picking him up, right? I'm sure you'll get your suit back somehow."

Cathy bit her lip and reluctantly looked away, "I won't let that monster get away."

"I'll be sure tell you if anything comes up, k?" Kowalski comforted, heading towards the elevator.

"Wait, but how'll you know how to contact us?" Tom queried, hefting Jake onto his shoulders.

Kowalski stepped into the elevator and looked back with a shrewd smile, "I'll find a way."


	14. Chapter 13: Shadow Kat, Trauma, and You

Chapter 13

The car's engine roared through the empty streets. Driver focused on her destination, passengers frightened for their lives, the Enforcer Sedan sped by warehouses until they came to a screeching halt in front of an abandoned factory. Salamon Cannery had been infamous for their poor treatment of employees and unethical business practices. Felina had never been there herself, but Cathy and Becky had both worked there over the summer. It was thanks to the two of them that the workers gained the bravery to speak out and sue the company.

Felina felt Becky's eyes glaring at her, no doubt disapproving of the many traffic violations they'd committed getting to their location.

"You okay, Auto?" Felina asked, looking back.

"I'm okay," Auto responded, smiling and adjusting his emerald tie.

The adorably dorky kat was squeezed between the massive, black spotted, Lieutenant Red Liger, and the ginger furred Captain Violet Cod.

"Aye, and we're fine too, Commanda," Violet grumbled.

"Don't even pretend you would be driving any better, Cod" Felina said, hopping out of the car.

She stretched her legs and scanned the empty lot. The main building stood before them like a bunker. Square, comprised of concrete, Cathy probably would have called it the perfect place to hold out a zombie apocalypse.

Auto sidled up beside her with a white plastic bag in his hands, "Would you like a cookie before we start the operation?"

Red's scarred face contorted in disbelief, "Why is he here?" He asked, growling like always.

"I am equipped with knowledge from Pumadyne's Mystics division," Auto clarified.

Violet popped open the Sedan's trunk and began handing out Enforcer armor. "Aye, but 'e's still a civilian. We can't take 'em into combat."

"We're not even sure Shadow Kat is here," Becky sighed. "Auto is supposed to help us identify if he is."

Slipping on her armor, and donning her helmet, Felina examined the miniature arsenal in the trunk. Compact SMGs, shotguns, standard issue laser rifles, the latter of which she grabbed for it's all around versatility. "All right, here's the plan: Cod, you're with me, Becky, you take Red and circle around."

"Aye," Violet said, turning to Red. "Red, ignore any order frem BB to arrest da SWAT Kats."

"Are you serious!" Becky whined, looking to Felina like a child on the losing end of a family argument.

"Shadow Kat," Felina reminded, "We're here to rescue my husband and Briggs' son. If the SWAT Kats show up then we'll be happy for the help." She jerked her head towards the building, "Now start acting like an Enforcer and get to work."

Becky begrudgingly admitted defeat and took the massive Red around towards the side entrance. Felina hoped that the SWAT Kats wouldn't show up. For one she realized that Violet had told Red not to arrest them; she hadn't said he couldn't smash their faces in. Coupled with Red's preference for violence, Felina didn't want her daughter to relive her first encounter with the monster.

"Yooooo, Prism, this is Yellow 2, callin in," Came Hunter's voice over the comms.

"What do you have for me, Y2?" Hopefully the Yellow Manx's scanners would give them a leg up and prevent any surprises.

"Like, we're pickin up heat in, like, the building."

"How many?"

"Can't really tell, bra. Could be two people, or it could be one big guy."

Becky's voice chimed in, "Might just be a squatter. Either way, Red and I are in position. Doors locked."

Felina sidled up to the wall beside the front door, reached for the door knob and found it locked.

"How ya wanna do dis, ma'am?" Violet asked.

She glanced at Auto still holding his bag of cookies. "Can you tell if he's here?"

Auto closed his eyes and began to breath quickly.

"You're going to hyperventilate, kid!"

"Shadow Kat not found," Auto calmly said, "My apologies for worrying you. That process requires extra air flow."

Felina noticed light perspiration glinting off Auto's fur. "You sure you're okay?"

Auto just cheerfully cocked his head to the side and smiled, "I'll be fine."

Not entirely satisfied, Felina turned back to the door. "We're going in loud, team."

Her command was then accompanied by a thunderous crack and the sound of a door hinge creaking sadly as it's partner had been blasted free. Felina sighed and shook her head.

"'e kicked da door down, di'n't 'e," Violet said, echoing her commanding officers sigh and glancing at the metal door. "Ya'd tink da 'eavy weapons expert would 'ave used 'is breechin charges."

"I have to admit, I wish I could do that," Felina said.

Auto immediately circled around, examined the door, and before Felina could protest, kicked the door with enough force that the solid steel door was ripped from both of it's hinges and skidded a few inches across the floor.

Violet and Felina, mouthes agape, stared at the neatly dressed kat.

Auto adjusted his tie, and looked sadly at his shoe, which had sustained a significantly sized scuff. "I am in no position to question tactics, but why did you want me to kick down the door?"

Pinching the bridge of her snout, Felina shook her head, "Auto, when did I say I wanted you to kick the door down?"

Auto glanced skyward, then towards the ground with an embarrassed expression. "I… recall that you made no such request."

"You single, Oto?" Violet asked, peeking through the doorway.

Auto looked confused, like he'd been asked a trick question, "There is only one of me, yes."

"Don't bother, Cod," Felina said, cautiously walking through the broken door. "Kid's clueless when it comes to romance."

The canary's equipment still waited to perform it's duties. However, there were obvious signs of scrappers tearing out copper, wires, and anything else they could sell for a quick buck. These machines were merely shells of what they were; ghosts of a past time. The thick cobwebs hanging from them added to their haunted appearance, thick webbing gently swaying in an unfelt breeze.

A sudden skittering caused Felina to wrap her tail around her waist as she pointed her rifle in it's direction.

"A rat," Auto reassured, "More specifically a brown rat, also kno-"

"Not now, Auto," Felina said, easing up and letting go of her captive breath.

"Ugh, I hate rats!" Violet recoiled away. She tapped her communicator, "All clear, 'ere, Red."

"Same," Came the gravely response. "We've got a staircase here. Permission to advance?"

"Permission granted," Felina said.

Finding a staircase of their own, Felina, Violet, and Auto advanced to the upper floor. Metal stairs creaking underfoot, they made a gradual climb. The air tasted like dust, mold, and mildew. The flavor was so dense Felina could swear the air was closer to a solid than a gas. Amidst the creaking of the stairs and the taste Felina heard Auto quietly giggle.

She looked back. "Are you laughing?"

"They're here," Auto plainly said, "Jessie's rehearsing his comedy routine."

Violet and Felina exchanged looks once more. They hadn't heard anything. However, upon reaching the final step, Felina could hear her husband's voice.

"I'm just saying, I don't think the SWAT Kats, you know, swing that way."

"My dad might. I can make up whatever I want since I don't know anything about him," Came Jessie's response.

"They sound like they're having a good time," Felina sighed in relief.

They followed the voices to a door where Becky and Red were already preparing to breach. Becky was on one knee, glossing over a palm sized tablet in her hands. Felina couldn't help but be envious of all the little gadgets the Manx Squadron got. Although technically not a member, Becky's agent status earned her several toys of her own.

"They're tied up on a central column. Besides them, the place is empty." Becky said, scooping up a thin drone that had slipped under the door. She collapsed her tablet a slid it into a vest pouch. "No sign of Shadow Kat."

"Good. We enter and extract as quickly as possible," Felina ordered.

The squad burst into the room, checking their corners. Letting her team clear the room, Felina hurried to her husband's side.

"Hey, looks like God sent an angel to rescue us, kid," Chance said, grinning from ear to ear.

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Jessie asked, sitting up.

"Pumadyne," Felina bluntly said, kneeling down and examining the shadow holding the boys to the pole.

Auto cheerfully slid beside his friend, "Hello Jessie, Mr. Furlong, I brought cookies."

"You're a life saver, kid!" Chance declares stretching himself towards the bag. "I don't think that purple idiot knows that people need to eat."

A loud vibration reverberated around them, emanating from Becky. The black she-kat removed her helmet and retrieved her phone.

"This is Bast," Becky said, brow furrowed. She squinted at nothing, then at Felina. "Okay…" she murmured, "Kowalski wanted me to tell you somebody named Joker is okay."

Felina raised her brow, and took off her own helmet. Joker? Right, Joker!

Phone still pressed to her ear, a grimace developed on her face. "The SWAT Kats beat up Shadow Kat?!"

A spark of pride ignited in Felina's heart, which dimmed upon remembering what Kowalski had said previously.

Becky's grimace was replaced with a smug smile, which too dimmed for a moment. "I-I'm not smiling… you can't see my face Kowalski… okay, maybe I am a little happy that the world has one less vigilante."

"What!?" Felina and Chance blurted out.

Becky glanced at them. "The one called Razor, according to Kowalski."

"My…Dad?" Jessie softly asked.

Becky, taken aback spoke into her phone, "Is, um, is Razor okay?... Well it's pretty important to Jessie! … Yeah you said the SWAT-… They didn't finish the job?!"

"Which means he's probably on his way here!" Felina knelt down and tugged at the shadows tying her husband down. The purple band easily broke away, tearing off like tissue paper. She gave her husband a questioning look.

"They were not that weak when he made those," Chance said in his defense.

"Hold up, Kowalski," Becky gripped, "You're breaking up." She held her phone up. "Weird. I still have reception."

Felina's ears flicked up and she pulled her husband to his feet. "Go, go!"

As if on cue the dark purple creature stumbled out of a dark corner, clutching his side. Shadow Kat was looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Uuuuuuuuugh. You guys would not believe…" Shadow Kat's moan trailed off. "Wait… who-"

Lasers blasted off, filling the space between them with red light. Shadow Kat wriggled and writhed as hot death ripped him apart.

"Reloadin," Violet called.

"Same here!" Red barked, pulling out a laser pistol.

"Hold fire," Felina ordered, satisfied with their firing squad.

The wall behind Shadow Kat was a smoldering, blackened shell. Considering it had't let a flame probably meant it was lined with asbestos; another good reason for them to get out of there. Shadow Kat fell back into the wall, causing the chard surface to crumble on top of him.

"Ugh, p-pa-palise- police brutallllyyyy," the monster moaned in agony.

"Ah das right!" Violet mocked, "We fogot to reed 'em is rights."

Shadow Kat managed to push himself up. "Come on voices, I need a little advice here." His eyes squinted disapprovingly. "What? I don't need crooked financial advice!"

Another laser fired off into Shadow Kat's hand; blowing it away. Violet sighed and pulled her helmet off. "Slightly disappointed, ma'am. Should we artillery fire dis buildin? It's abandoned anyhow."

"Wow. Is this really the monster that drove back an entire platoon of Enforcers?" Becky scoffed. "Seriously. What bottom barrel troops were they?"

A shot of magma hot anger flooded Felina's veins. "I was there, Bast," she growled.

Becky, horrified, covered her mouth. "I- I didn't- you-"

"My daughter lost her hand, and best friend!" Felina barked, her tone growing fiercer.

"I'm sorry," Becky whimpered. Her ears lay flat and her tail wrapped itself around her leg.

"I bet you are! Just as sorry when you broke Cathy's nose with a softball!" Felina's eye twitched as her anger built.

"What does-" Red began to question, only to have Felina turn on him.

"I do my want to hear it from you, Anger Issue," Felina growled.

"Oy!" Violet intruded. "Red's been through a lot. It's understandable that 'e's got troobles."

"Cod, you're on thin ice, too! With half the things you've pulled you should have been discharged years ago."

It seemed to be Violet's turn to roar, as her face scrunched up into a ball of Manxian fury. "Ah, das rich comin fram you!" Felina opened her mouth, only for Violet to cut her off. "Yer just as radical as me! If ya throw me out, dan the only reason ya're in charge is because yer uncle is da commander!"

"Um, excuse me," Auto began.

"Butt out!" Barked Red.

Confused, Chance glanced at the disorganized team. He was upset at Becky too, but his wife was blowing things out of proportion, especially given the circumstances. Looking at the trembling Becky, Chance actually felt sorry for her. The poor thing was staring at the ground, mouthing apologies. A hunch crept into Chance's head. He looked at Shadow Kat.

Jessie had kept the monster at bay for a few hours, so Chance knew exactly what an amused Shadow Kat looked like. Eyes darting around, Chance looked for something, anything to throw. Spotting a discarded laser rifle magazine, he snatched it up, reeled back, and pitched it at the monster. The magazine bee lined straight into Shadow Kat's shoulder.

"Ow!" Shadow Kat yelped, causing everyone to direct their attention towards him. "What did you do that for?"

"You were cause them to turn on each other!" Jessie realized.

"The burning sun may be burning the dark from the world, but the heart will always hold darkness. That's what the voices said, anyway," Shadow Kat said, shrugging. He flinched and groaned in pain.

"I've 'ad enough a this," Violet growled. "I say we hit da fruity fairy with an artillery strike."

"Fairy?"

"The Yellows could call it in," Red said, reining himself in.

"Fairy!?"

Shadow Kat rose to his feet, as if a mob of unseen hands were picking him up. Eyes narrowed, tone deep and filled with rage. The air became frigid and a chill ran through everyone's bones.

"Though callest us a mere fairy!?" Shadow Kat's voice was sharp, quiet, and seemed to speak in their minds. "Thou wouldst call royalty a peasant!"

 _He's a devil!_

Felina felt herself tremble, the memory of Shadow Kat's first attack playing back in her mind. Nothing she'd done had fazed him then or at the party. How could she be so naive as to think she could stop him now!

Guilt racked her heart at the thought of Cathy. Her daughter had lost everything that day, but her mother had only gotten a concussion. The grief was so powerful, so encompassing, that Felina couldn't stay on her feet. The room was spinning and blurring. Tears came to her eyes as her knees buckled.

 _I've failed my daughter._

Meanwhile, Chance felt his soul shiver and his legs turn to jelly. Trying to keep his balance, he watched as everyone broke down around him. Becky was on her hands and knees, sobbing.

"I'm trying Mommy. I'm sorry. I really tried," She wept.

The massive Red was punching the ground like an angry jackhammer. "I'm not my father! I'm not my father!"

Violet Cod, however, was still standing; her body was trembling, but she was still standing. The captain's hands were clenched while her eyes stared a thousand miles beyond them.

"I've lived through dis once," Violet muttered, taking a strained step forwards, "ah can do it again."

Chance struggled to follow her.

 _What can I do? I'm an old kat fighting against a monster!_

No! He'd been keeping in shape for this very day. But, even so, Chance felt himself falter, and his eyes glanced to his feet.

 _All that training didn't do any good last night._

He was struggling to stay in his feet, and Razor was out for the count. Chance shook his head and smacked his face. He had to carry in, persevere through this. Just because he'd failed before didn't mean he'd fail now!

"Excuse me."

Chance looked up, astonished to hear Auto's calm and even voice. The lanky kat had taken hold of Violet's shoulder.

"Please, Captain Cod, allow me to deal with this." Auto gently moved her behind him, and affixed the monster with an unwavering stare.

"You…" Shadow Kat began. "You're… How…"

"I am Auto Hemgaz," Auto said, treading dutifully towards Shadow Kat. "I am the personal assistant to Mr. Maurice Whiska,"

"Wa-wait, how are you…"

"I volunteer to help with city work."

"This doesn't make any sense!"

Auto snagged the confused creature by his throat, and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. " and Jessie Briggs is my best friend."

"Let go of me!" Shadow Kat cried swatting at the blue suited boy.

"I would usually comply," Auto said, without a hint of emotion, "however... I don't like you."

The lanky kat walked towards the sunlight streaming window. As soon as Shadow Kat's body crossed into the golden beams Chance felt strength return to his body. The fear eating at his bones fled, and the room stopped spinning.

Shadow Kat curled up and cried out. "Ahh! There's the soreness again.

The group got to their feet, breathing heavily and wiping tears from their eyes.

"How 'bout we neva speak ah dis again, aye?" Violet said, clearing her throat.

Red gripped the wrist of his mangled hand. "Agreed."

"This? Did, um, did something happen?" Becky nervously coughed.

"Now, what to do with you?" Felina growled strutting towards Shadow Kat.

"I would suggest taking him to Pumadyne," Auto said, grip still firmly around Shadow Kat's throat.

"Feral wouldn't like it," Felina sighed.

"Good thing he isn't around," Chance snarked. Felina shot him a glare. "I mean, he won't stop you, hun."

"You do not have any means of containing Shadow Kat," Auto reminded, "Ms. Salem, with the Mystics Division, will most likely have some method of containment."

Felina sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Fine. I'm just glad this is over."

Perhaps it was over for everyone else, but it wasn't for Jake.


	15. Chapter 14: A Little Group Therapy

Chapter 14

Onion sizzled on the skillet, sweetening the air with bell peppers complimenting the flavor. Chicken hissed at the bottom of the pan and absorbed the juices into itself. Tom couldn't possibly match his mother's mouth-watering cooking, but he could make a close approximation. He moved the chicken about the pan, the meat sizzling in protest.

There was something calming about cooking. Perhaps it was the sound of meat and vegetables frying in the pan, like tv white noise. Tom wondered if Cathy had anything like that. He slid the sautéd chicken onto a plate and headed to the hanger.

The hanger's air felt thick, Cathy's angst seemingly projecting a field of depression. He approached her, cautiously.

"Figured you'd be starvin by now, so I made ya somethin."

Cathy was sitting on a chair hovering over her sleeping uncle. The brownish, orange kat lay still with only a pained breaths proving he was still alive. His vitals were stable, that was the best Tom could do.

"What do we do now?" Cathy quietly asked.

Tom shrugged. "Yer arm charged yet?"

Cathy's eyes turned to her stump. She just stared at it for a long time.

"Is dat a no?"

"Lick my butt, Cowboy," Cathy growled.

Tom set the chicken on a nearby folding table and pulled up a chair, which he straddled, resting his arms on the back. "Okay, we need to deal with this."

"Deal with what?"

"We're supposed to be partners, remember? You've been nothin but antagonistic to me, heck, to everybody."

"Excuse me if I'm a little hostile!" She barked.

"Then let's take it out."

"W-What?"

Tom stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Ya got another, don't ya?"

"You want me to punch you?" Cathy asked.

"You can try."

Cathy blinked at him in bewilderment. She got up and followed the larger kat.

"Remember, I was a professional boxer," Tom warned, strapping on cushioned gloves and equipment. "Nothin connects people emotionally like a good brawl, trust me."

Sliding on Jessie's prosthetic, she glared at the floor. They should have been out there finding Shadow Kat, not throwing punches at each other. Reluctantly, she followed suit and strapped on the sparring gear.

"Clawkatta has a lot of eye gouging," she warned, popping her claws out.

"Ugh, How about we refrain from that."

Taking their respective stances Cathy and Tom squared off.

"So, Who was Joker?" Tom asked.

Cathy threw out a side kick in response. He stepped back, narrowly avoiding her attack.

"Ya said he was yer partner, right? What was he like?"

She swiped at him, her claws glancing off his guard. Why wouldn't he shut up! Was he playing mind games with her? Fine, she could play that game.

Cathy countered, "Why did you go to jail, hm?! Why don't you answer that?"

Sending out a powerful kick, she was astounded to find Tom quickly step forward. Her thigh hit him in the side with significantly less power; her attack's power being stopped short. Tom drove his fist into Cathy's chest, launching her back. She lay on the ground, feeling like a truck had just crashed into her lungs.

"See," she coughed, "maybe you shouldn't ask questions if you're not willing to answer some."

Tom dropped his guard, muscles relaxing, and posture drooping. "My uncle put me there," He solemnly said.

Taken aback, Cathy sat up.

"He owned a boxing ring and I'd be there every chance I got. I loved him… I'd tell him about all my problems and when I was mad, he'd train with me for hours. It was thanks to him I was the best in town, heck, best in the county. I could have been best in the world, but…" Tom sighed and looked Cathy in the eyes. "He'd take me to these special tournaments with cash prizes. I got to fight against a lot of different fightin styles."

"Those… weren't tournaments, were they."

"Nope, not official ones. But he never told me that." Tom shook his head. "He did tell me some of the fellas I beat could get… real upset. I'd just graduated from Cherry Hill High."

"They, Ugh, did they every call a team the Cherry Poppers?" Cathy asked.

Tom smirked, "Not officially. But, I heard that some of the other schools called me that. One punch 'll pop yer brain, or somethin like that." He chuckled sadly reminiscing. "Cherry Hill's Cherry Popper. I wonder if they still have any of my trophies up?"

"How did those fights get you in jail for 2 year?" Redirected Cathy.

"Right, right. I was headin to my uncle's ring when I see him gettin grabbed up by some guys. Rememberin what my uncle had said, I jumped into action and knocked them both out."

"Knocked out? I don't see how a lawsuit could get you imprisoned."

Tom rubbed his wrist, ruminating over the past. "My uncle had me run away with him; tellin me I'd beat down some powerful people. He wasn't wrong, ah course. I only found out they were undercover Enforcers when they finally caught up with us. He got what was comin to 'em for illegal gamblin. Me… I'd given two Enforcers concussions and broke one of their jaws. I got sent away for assaultin an officer."

Cathy rested her arms against her knees.

"When I got out my name was mud back home. I'd lived with these people my whole life, I was their star boy in boxin. But suddenly I was the shame of the town. Didn't take me long to figure I had to leave. Because of my uncle I lost my home. I ended up here thanks to a program the prison had fer felons with good behavior."

"I… guess I have to tell you about Joker now?"

Tom shrugged. "That's up to you."

Cathy swallowed and got to her feet. Resetting her stance, she tried gestures for Tom to come at her. Obliging, he dashed forwards and sent out a few quick fainting jabs. Cathy, in response, darted back, but bounced back with a high kick that connected with Tom's guard. The large, fluffy kat slid back.

"He could light up a room," Cathy finally said. "Joker always had a joke when things looked bleak. Once we were chasing down an eco-terrorist who was basically flying a tank. One of our wings had been partially blown off. I'll be honest if he hadn't been there I would have panicked. I still remember what he told me. "You know what, Big Cat. It wouldn't be fair for this guy if we didn't have a handicap." She wistfully smiled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Cathy took another swipe at Tom, predictably glancing off his guard. However, she continued her momentum to carry out a light roundhouse to the side of Tom's head. The brick house kat hardly flinched, as if her attack had been merely a light breeze.

"Fancy maneuver there," Tom applauded.

"I like to do a little free form fighting everyone and again."

Tom nodded. "Throw in some street fightin? That's what a real, brawl eventually breaks down to, but I'd suggest not doin unnecessary flips."

"Ah come on, you never wanted to be Mighty Mac Ranger when you were a kid?"

"Ya mean did I ever want to dress up in color coded spandex and pilot a giant mech suit? Ah course I did! But tv shows like that don't give great fight advice."

"Weird you specifically mentioned the spandex," Cathy commented, sending another kick at Tom.

Tom deflected the attack. "How did ya take out that flyin tank?"

"Well, the main problem was shooting it down in a residential area. That thing would have done some serious damage on it's way down. The guy had been targeting off coast oil refineries, so I realized that since the only Enforcers tailing him were either shot down or damaged, he'd head for his next target. I ignored orders to fall back and followed him until he'd flown over the bay. That's when Joker made the miracle shot of hitting his engines. It was all a matter of physics after that."

She sighed and danced around Tom. "Joker was an inspiration, one of the best kats I knew. He was always thinking about others. Sure, sometimes it was how to prank them, but he never did it out of spite. He'd go out of his way to make it up to them. Once he spent about a thousand dollars to replace a shirt.

Cathy dodged a jab from Tom and countered with straight punch to his body. The larger kat grunted as the strike hit his kidney. Instead of flinching away, however, he powered through the punch and blasted Cathy off her feet with a blow to the chest.

She curled up into a ball and moaned, "How is that I have the metal fist, but you punch like you've got a horseshoe in your gloves."

"My secret is hours a punchin," Tom responded, helping her up.

Cathy's smirk faded as her eye's fell on her uncle once more. Tom glanced his way and sighed. He wished there was more he could do, but the facts were he couldn't.

"Why didn't he take me?" Cathy whispered.

"I mean, you were half way across the room," Tom sighed. "Jake was right there: easy to get."

"I failed him," Cathy lamented. "Both of them. My uncle and my partner; I couldn't help either of them."

"I get that, I wasn't much help either."

"But he died for me!" Cathy said through grit teeth. "Why did he do that?"

"Sounds like he didn't do it for just you," Tom commented.

"I'm a disgrace to his name…"

Tom didn't say anything.

"This is the part where you refute me."

Tom sighed. "You've been a jerk, so it's hard fer me ta do that."

Cathy grit her teeth: he was right. "I'm… sorry."

A nearby, corded phone, began to ring.

"That's a good start," Tom said, taking off his gloves. "Yer forgiven."

He hurried to the phone and snatched it off the receiver. "Y'ello."

Tom's brow shot up prompting Cathy to ask, "What's going on?"

"It's yer ma," he said, handing over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cathy?"

"Yeah."

"We've found Dad, and Jessie."

"That's… great," Cathy said, unable to keep her disheartened tone out of her voice.

"You really put the hurt on Shadow Kat, and helped us figure out his weakness."

Cathy's ears perked up. "Weakness?"

"Sunlight."

"Oh," Cathy began, "that makes a lot of sense."

"How's Jake doing?"

Cathy glanced at him. "He's out for the count, but at least Shadow Kat isn't controlling him."

"Good to hear your looking on the bright side."

"Yeah… I've really got to start doing that more." Cathy rubbed the back of her head. "Mom… I'm sorry for what I said last night."

"That's okay, honey, we were both pretty heated. But, we've got Shadow Kat in custody and Dad'll be coming home once Kowalski is done debriefing him."

"How's Jessie?"

Felina sighed, "He's a little shook up after what happened."

"Getting kidnapped will do that to you."

"It's more than that. Shadow Kat… he… he got in our heads, started making us turn on each other. Then Cod pissed him off and… I… I'm sorry I failed you."

Cathy looked at the receiver, as if she were trying to look through the telephone lines into her mother's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That night Shadow Kat appeared, I got knocked out. I wasn't there when you needed me."

"Of course you were, mom," Cathy choked out, trying to pull back hot tears. "You, Dad, Uncle Feral, and Jake; I don't know if I would have made it out of the hospital without you."

"Kowalski, I'm on the phone!" Her mother belted out. "Yes it's my daughter, she deserves to know her dad is okay."

A muffled voice mumbled on the other end.

"What do you mean Pumadyne says they can't deal with Shadow Kat? We were able to contain him with a paddy wagon and flashlights!"

More mumbling.

"… I… yeah I guess that makes sense. All right, get every one prepared for him coming back tonight. I want as much heavy ordinance as we can pack on the Red Manx."

Mumble mumble.

"I… Yeah, having the SWAT Kats there would be nice. Callie probably still has their communicator, so call her…" Felina sighed into her phone. "Did you talk to Kowalski?"

Cathy furrowed her brow. "I'm assuming you're talking to me again. Yeah; a sentence or two."

"Well, that's just great. Good news, Kowalski is done and your dad's headed over right now."

"Alright, and then we'll head over to Pumadyne."

Felina let out a heavy sigh.

"What? You don't want us to?"

"Not with the look Kowalski gave me."

"Do you think Dad'll care?"

"I didn't think you'd care either."

"See you soon, Mom." Cathy hung up the phone and turned to Tom. "My dad's on the way."

"Great!" Tom said, smiling wide.

"And then we'll be headed to Pumadyne."

Tom's smile drooped. "Greaaat."

"Look on the bright side, maybe we'll get to shoot an experimental laser."

"That would be neat." Tom glanced at Jake, putting a finger on the side of his neck. "Should we bring him?"

Cathy lowered her gaze. "No." Perhaps Pumadyne could help him, but with Shadow Kat predicted to show up they couldn't risk him getting controlled again.

"How 'bout we finish our match?" Tom suggested.

"Nah," Cathy said, sniffing the air. "I'm starving, and that chicken is calling my name."


	16. Chapter 15: Ms Salem

Chapter 15

"I get why you'd wear boots, but they're not apart of our look. You know?"

"Dad, I got glass in my foot last time I didn't have boots on. Seriously, why did you guys design these suits without shoes?"

"They let us use our feet claws."

"To do what exactly?"

Groggily Tom blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He'd learned to power nap from a guy in prison; hoping that it would help him if he ever became a nurse. The skill had also proven useful in his studies, exhausting scrap jobs, and just getting away from reality; even for just a little while. With Chance squeezed in with him, Tom had figured sleeping was his only escape from the rambunctious father and daughter team.

With the Turbokat only having two seats, Chance and Tom were jammed into the gunner position. neither of whom were happy with the situation. Chance had adamantly insisted he fly, but old coot had misjudged his daughter's ability to get what she wanted. The boss had made it very clear that he would be flying his precious jet. However, his tune had quickly changed when his daughter pointed out how she'd end up sitting on Tom's lap. "Go ahead Daddy, the ride'll be pleasantly rough for me" had been Cathy's opening shot in their war for the pilot seat. Pepper in a few uncharacteristic compliments to Tom's physical form, and Chance crumbled. Daddy's little girl wasn't going to sit on the lap of a strapping ex-boxer.

"Joker, are you takin the scenic route?" Tom grumbled.

"The idea of you two being crammed together is really picking me up." Cathy snickered back.

The skyline was a blazing shade of orange and red. It was quite beautiful, but Tom couldn't help but feel like they were on a timer.

"Just land!" Chance grumbled.

Complying with her father's wishes Cathy bee lined to Pumadyne's headquarters.

A smoky, silken voice crackled over their headphones upon entering Pumadyne's airspace.

"Hello, darlings. We've been expecting you."

Chance sighed, "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, dearie, don't be so concerned. My assigned assistant, Tama, will be meeting you on the landing strip."

Chance leaned to look at Tom. "Tex, turn off your external radio when not in use. We don't want people eavesdropping like that."

"Sir, my radio ain't on."

"But, mine isn't…"

"Me either."

"Darlings, you'll be headed to the Mystics Division. Please keep that in mind."

Unnerved, they set the Turbokat down on the tarmac where a petite, plainly dressed, orange tabby arrived to greet them.

"Hello, I am Tama." She spoke with a monotone voice that sounded like her grey pants suit looked; dull and uninteresting. "If you would please follow me."

Pumadyne's halls were oddly empty. It had been pretty early in the morning the first time they'd come around, so the vacant halls had been understandable. But now there wasn't a nerd in sight.

"Were is everybody?" Cathy asked.

Tama glanced over her shoulder. "Evacuated."

Cathy had expected her to expound on the point, but she just kept walking onward. Why had they evacuated? Where had they gone? If there wasn't any nerds here, who were they going to talk to?

"In here." Tama directed them into the room they'd broken into that morning.

The center table had been cleared off and replaced with Jake's unconscious body. Jessie and his mother were standing over him while a pale colored she-kat traced a claw against his chest. Her long, black bangs covered her left eye, leaving her right eye -so dark red that Tom almost mistook it for brown- peeking out.

"I have brought the SWAT Kats, as requested," Tama stated. "Is there anything else you require of me, Ms. Salem?"

Salem, the white she-kat, with raven hair, nonchalantly waved her away. "No, dearie. If you see your brother, however, could you tell him to set aside the tea? Unfortunately we don't have time for it."

"Yes Ms. Salem."

Chance looked at Callie. "Been a long time, Ms. Briggs."

"It sure has been, T-Bone," Callie wistfully said, her eyes falling to the motionless Razor.

"How did Razor get here?" Chance questioned.

Salem, slender hand caressing her silver cane, glanced up at the SWAT Kats. "Your intrusion in my files triggered my beloved's curse. Finding your companion a second time was a trivial matter."

"You're that weirdo who warded off those shadow creeplings, right?" Cathy asked.

"Joker," Tom sighed, "I thought you were gonna work on not bein rude?"

"She is pretty weird," Jessie chimed in.

"Jessie!" Callie scolded.

"Oh, calm yourself, mayor," Salem chortled, "I've been called far more insulting things; and less accurate too."

"What do you know about Shadow Kat?" Cathy demanded.

Salem hobbled to an open suitcase on an adjacent table. With a pained sigh of relief, she leaned against the table. Snapping her fingers, a flurry of shadow created a black bound book in her palm. "He's a being composed of negative energy. And that's about it."

"Seriously?" Callie criticized.

"Well, based on information provided by Agent Kowalski, he is an Unseelie."

"An evil fairy?" Jessie asked.

"An oversimplification, but essentially yes." Salem closed her book.

Callie folded her arms. "Do you know how to deal with him then?"

"Oh, goodness no," Salem chortled. "Dearie, the Unseelie would curse mortals without reason. Few people survived an encounter with one." Salem shrugged. "He is much weaker during the day though."

"Can you at least explain what's wrong with Razor?" Callie sighed.

"Now that is a fascinating bit, darling." Salem's thin lips smiled as she flipped open her book again. "This subject has allowed so much more to be studied. That Commander Feral fellow has quite the hardened mind; none of my attempts to enter were successful."

"Being a stubborn meat head was always his specialty," Chance grumbled.

"This is only a theory," Salem continued. "But I believe Shadow Kat shocks his victims souls with a wave of negative emotion. This is enough to put them in a comatose state where the victim's subconscious attempts to justify these negative emotions and creates a sort of mental prison."

"Can you help him?" Cathy pleaded.

"My dear, I specialize in dark magic. I'd know how to create the prison, but I have little experience breaking them down. You'll want someone who derives their power from positive energies." Salem looked up from her book and directed her attention towards Callie and her son. "Which is where one of you comes in."

"I see," Callie sadly mused. "But, Jessie barely knows him, and… Razor and I… we've been distant. I don't think either of us are going to wake him up."

Salem looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Callie pursed her lips and averted her eyes. "Look, I tried, Okay? He refused to answer me when I called. Razor avoided me! What right do you have to judge?"

"I was referring to your ancestry, darling."

Callie blushed a deep red, ears flattening against her head. "Oh… wait, what?"

"Callista," Chance muttered.

"Indeed," Salem praised with a small gold clap. "The Sorceress Queen of the Iron Dragon Knights' tale."

"Oh man," Cathy reverently said. "I loved Shortburg's adaptation of that story."

"I'm partial ta Micheal Coast's version," Tom interjected.

Cathy looked to her dad. "Please tell me I can trade him for a better partner."

"Stop being pretentious, Joker," Chance said.

"She is so not being pretentious!" Jessie snapped. "Coast's version totally short sells how important Callista was to her kingdom in favor of showing a big CGI dragon."

"Thank you!" Cathy said, gesturing at the shorter kat.

"Also, Feral must have paid him to make the story about two Enforcers getting sent back in time," Jessie grumbled.

Salem looked at them like a patient teacher listening to her class ramble about the newest craze. "I feel like we've strayed from the point," she said, mildly puzzled.

"Am I a wizard?" Jessie excitedly asked, realizing what Salem was implying.

"No, darling," Salem sighed, "A wizard dedicates their entire life to studying, and understanding magic. You would be a sorcerer; you already have an innate connection."

"And What are you?" Callie snarked, looking at the white, gothic she-kat with disbelief.

"Oh, I'm a witch, darling."

The door behind them opened and Auto walked in. As always, his bright disposition was shining as bright as ever. In one had he held a folder and the other had a dish of cookies.

"Hello Auto." Came the resounding response.

"Hello," Auto cheerfully replied. "I have the results of the tests, Ms. Salem."

"And?" Salem said turning to her suitcase and clicking it open.

"They're positive. Callie Briggs has a direct bloodline with Callista. The Briggs family ca-"

"Good." Salem said, cutting him off. She flicked her wrist and the file flew to her hand, where she threw it into her luggage. "Well darlings, I sincerely hope you survive the night."

The group exchanged worries looks.

"Wait, are you not-" Jessie began, only to be cutoff by a geyser filthy smelling water erupted from the floor.

Rancid air filled the room, and their lungs. A decaying kat emerged from the torrent of water; fur stained a greenish brown. No doubt they all would have shrieked like frightened children if not for the bile they were choking back.

"Ya ready ta go, luv?" Gurgled the zombie.

Salem gently caressed his moss coated face and nodded.

"You're just leaving?" Callie interjected.

Salem rolled her eyes. "Darling, I can't afford to have my research destroyed. That, and my projects can't continue if I'm dead." The zombie picked up the suitcase wrapped an arm around Salem. She paused, thumb gently rubbing her cane. "Well, darlings, Shadow Kat is a creature of negative emotion. Perhaps thinking happy thoughts will help you?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyhow, toodles, darlings." And with that she sank into the floor like it were a rippling pond.

Tom stared at the empty space she'd been. That witch really just left them high and dry, didn't she. Not only had Salem given them nothing helpful to go on, but she'd also gathered together pretty much everyone Shadow Kat was mad at.

"Witches be crazy," Cathy exasperatedly said under her breath.

Tom looked to Chance. "Sir, what should we do?"

Chance scratched back of his head. "That's a tough question, kid."

"A missile."

Tom and Chance turned to Cathy.

"Shadow Kat was defeated last time by a point blank explosion!" She explained. "If it worked once, why not again?"

"Is the Turbokat's systems that accurate?" Tom asked.

Chance sighed. "Well, Razor could do it."

"Then I shouldn't have much trouble then," Cathy claimed, a crazed grin forming. "It would be my pleasure to watch that monster be blown to pieces."

"Pieces that would come back after a year," Tom reminded them.

Cathy glared at him. "Do you really have to take the fun out of it for me?" She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "We're the SWAT Kats. By the time Shadow Kat comes back, we'll have figured out how to take care of him for good."

"What could possibly go wrong," Mumbled Tom, pinching the bridge of his fluffy snout.

Auto raised a finger. "There is a number of possible negative outcomes," he began, "however, the most relevant is whether or not Shadow Kat will be in a position for you to take the shot. You're moral alignment would prevent you from shooting at our facility."

"You guys probably don't have any deadly explosives in those gloves either?" Callie postulated.

"Guess we'll have to rig something up," Chance grumbled. "Razor would probably have figured out a plan by now."

Callie sighed and looked down at the father of her son. Motionless, expressionless, and yet still cute. Callie wondered if he had his son's face. She glanced at Jessie, who was just staring blankly at Razor. This wasn't how she wanted them to meet. Although, she'd partially convinced herself that they never would. What could possibly be going on in Jessie's head right now? He seemed so calm, despite everything going on.

Callie gently put a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Are you okay, honey?"

Jessie jumped and his head snapped towards her. "Hm, what? Sorry, I disassociated for a second there."

Callie sighed and shook her head.

"You know, Pumadyne has a lot of explosive materials," Jessie commented. "It shouldn't be too hard to find something."

"He is right, but…" Auto swallowed and fiddled with his thumbs. "I don't believe they would let you access any of it."

"How do we know Shadow Kat'll even come here?" Tom interjected, crossing his arms.

As if on cue, a siren began to blare as emergency lights flashed. Jessie's tail flicked between his legs, and he quickly covered his ears.

"Unless that's an unrelated problem, that's probably the kat of the hour!" Chance shouted over the sirens.

"Lets go grab those explosives!" said Cathy.

"We need ta get the Mayor and her son outta here!" said Tom.

"We need to turn off those sirens!" said Jessie

"I don't care what we do," said Shadow Kat. "I'll have a blast either way."


	17. Chapter 16: Jumping at Shadows

Chapter 16

"How about we take care of that siren problem?" Suggested the towering, purple monster. With a flick of his wrist a thunderous crash shook the facility "Having minions is so satisfying." Shadow Kat chuckled as the sirens abruptly stopped their shrill cries.

"Minions?!" Tom exclaimed, his fur bristling up. The boxer instinctively positioned himself for a fight.

Shadow slapped his knee and laughed. "Oh boy, wow, you would not- you would- just wow. This place has sooooooo much for me to work with. Like, seriously, how many horrible things happen in this joint?"

"Statistically speaking, work place accidence occur 2.5 times a month," Auto informed. "Statistically it's declined significantly since the 90's."

"Not helping," Cathy hissed. "I mean, that's still interesting and ahhh," she sidled up to him and felt up his arm. "Hmm, sort of expecting more width here."

"Oy! Scary monster talking!" Shadow Kat barked.

"Right, right," Cathy dismissively yawned. "How scary can a guy be if he nee-" she suddenly flicked her mechanical wrist at Shadow Kat and fired off a shot.

Shadow Kat snatched it mid-flight and looked down at the pebble like projectile.

"What in th-"

The pellet exploded into a cloud of thick smokescreen that billowed about them as if a cloud had suddenly strolled through the door.

Cathy yanked on Auto's arm and dragged him out of the room, the rest following suit.

"Go, go, go!" Tom frantically cried out, boots pounding against the ground. He had Jake's body, draped over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, bounced with each step.

Callie tried her best to keep up. "Today was the wrong day to wear high-heels!"

"All right, I've got a plan," Chance huffed. "Auto, take Tex here to those explosives. Joker and I will head to the Turbokat and get these three out of here."

"Can ya carry Razor?" Tom asked, adjusting his mentor's weight.

"Of course I-"

A shrill feminine scream blasted their ears. The SWAT Kats looked to Callie, who in turn was looking at her son. Fear was plastered on Jessie's face and his eyes were fixed down an adjacent hall. With a pause in action, and conversation they heard persistent clicking sounds. Cathy would compare it to the foley used in the infamous bug pit scene in Jorge Lupes' "Michigan Flint and the Tomb of Neferkitty".

"Oh my sweet honey iced tea," Cathy whispered, peeking down the hallway.

A mass of insect like creatures were scurrying towards them. Large, bug-eyed creatures, with kat faces and hardened carapaces and lensed eyes, had heard Jessie's cry.

"Ci-kat-a?!" Callie shrieked, stumbling over her high-heels as she backed away.

Chance swept the mayor off her feet. "Run!" He ordered, sprinting down the corridor.

Jessie, skin crawling and heart pounding, easily kept with their doubled pace. He may not have been a long distance runner, but Jessie was hard to beat in a sprint. He didn't hate bugs, but those monstrosities were a completely different story.

Twisting and turning, the party ran without direction through the facility. Cathy had no idea where they were; everything looked the same! They could have been running in circles for all she knew. Cathy turned to ask Auto if he knew, but found he'd stopped a few feet behind her.

Cathy's momentum carried her a few more steps before coming to a stop. "Auto?"

"I will hold them back," Auto said, grabbing a broom from a nearby janitor's cart. "Get Jessie and his mother to safety."

"By yourself? Kid, that's crazy!" Chance huffed. "Those things work off zombie rules; one bite and you'll turn into one of them."

Auto smiled warmly at them. "Don't worry about me. I am more than capable of dealing with them."

"Ye-yeah!" Jessie chimed in. "You should have seen what Auto did to Shadow Kat."

"Thanks for reminding me."

A chill ran up their spines as Shadow Kat warped in. The creature slammed Auto against the opposite wall, purple limb wrapped around the orange kat's throat.

"Let's go for a walk!" Shadow Kat howled.

The wall crumbled as the monstrous Shadow Kat leisurely walked through it. The sounds of brick and mortar breaking chorused as Shadow Kat got further and further away. Stunned by the sudden attack, the party could only stare at the hole left in Shadow Kat's wake. It took the encroaching clicking of the Ci-kat-a to shake them from their stupor.

"I'm going afte-" Cathy was cut off by Chance firmly gripping her shoulder.

He'd set Callie down and was rolling his shoulders. "Get Callie and Jessie out of here, Joker."

"We can't leave him!"

"And we won't," Chance shot back. "I'll make sure he gets out of here too."

Cathy's stomach dropped and her phantom limb began to ache.

"Enough people have gotten hurt because of me."

"Jeeze, J, you're acting a little full of yourself," Chance snarked. "Sure, I'm fighting for you, but I'm also out here for all of Megakat." He leaned in and whispered into Cathy's ear. "That idiot is made of bad mojo, so you better believe the fire in my heart is going to bring me back to you and your mother."

"You better-" Cathy hissed, tear ducts burning, "-not be doing this because you hate bugs."

"I won't confirm, nor deny that, kiddo!" With that Chance charged after Shadow Kat.

Cathy mournfully stared after her father, images of her partner's own run towards doom playing back. Then memory was like a broken record playing the worst part of a terrible song. Her brain skipping on that crack in her life's record. Why hadn't she'd died with him?…

"He didn't do it for me," Cathy whispered in a shocked realization. With an explosion like that, she should have been killed.

"Pardon," Tom interrupted her train of thought. "Don't mean ta interrupt yer character development, but we still have bugs to deal with!"

Cathy's head snapped to the scuttling creatures. Their fuzzy heads, mimicking a kats, twitched erratically.

"Yeesh, thank goodness I've watched a lot of Cronenberg movies or I'd be way more terrified!" Cathy snarked, darting down the hall, her heart pumping harder than her legs.

Callie slipped off her high heels and chucked them at the encroaching monsters before making a mad dash with the rest of them. The pink shoes bounced off the aliens' hardened carapace like expensive pebbles hitting boulders.

"Where are the darn exits!" Tom barked out in frustration. Jake was a light, short stack, but that didn't mean Tom like'd lugging the old coot around. His frustration quickly turned to surprise as, rounding a corner, Cathy swept his legs. The large kat plummeted to the ground, head hitting Jake's abdomen like he was hitting a pillow after a hard work day. Before Tom could chew out Cathy for knocking him down, a flurry of lasers blasted above him.

"You got them, Commander!"

Tom stood up and, baffled, looked to their pursuers. Black vapors were the only evidence that the copy Ci-kat-a had ever been there. He then turned to their rescuers, confused as to why Commander Feral was in a hospital gown, holding a laser rifle, and why one of the Enforcers with him looked like she was about to swoon at any moment.

"Mayor Briggs," Feral grunted. "The Enforcers have come to save you."

"Feral?" Callie questioned, getting to her feet as Cathy had knocked them all to the ground. "I thought you were in a coma?"

"Oh, he was!" The female Enforcer gushed.

Cathy groaned. The Enforcer battle armor might have obscured Becky's identity, but she knew her rival's voice anywhere.

Becky excitedly continued. "We were here to evacuate him when those things showed up. They bit LCdr Furlong and were about to overwhelm us when he woke up and started shooting!"

Cathy glanced at her granduncle, "Wow, that's actu- They bit Felina?!"

"Don't worry about that," said another Enforcer, obviously Kowalski. "These copies shouldn't share the original's infectious bite. They're really just photocopies of bad memories."

Felina was leaning against him, one arm over his shoulder and the other wrapped in a makeshift bandage. "They'll still take a chunk out of you though," she seethed.

"Good," Cathy sighed. "Get these two out of here." She nodded to Callie and Jessie.

"Hey! We don't follow orders from criminals!" Becky barked, aiming her weapon at them.

Feral stared at Cathy, looking her over from top to bottom. "Now isn't the time," he gruffly said.

"W-wh-what?!"

Feral clenched his square jaw, and addressed the vigilantes "But you follow my orders, got it!"

"Yes sir!" Tom and Cathy said, standing at attention.

Taken aback by the respectful gesture, Feral coughed into his fist. "Shadow Kat has neutralized our vehicles, and we can't call in for chopper reinforcement."

"We could grab something from the Pumadyne garage," Jessie suggested.

"But where is that?" Cathy asked.

"Oh, I totally know where that is," Jessie said.

"Ya know where the garage is from here, but not the exits?" Asked Tom.

Cathy and Callie sighed, both shaking their heads. "That's not surprising," they said in unison.

Scuttling sounded once more, this time coming from behind Feral.

"Well, this is just great," Kowalski sighed.

Jessie nervously laughed. "At least that's the opposite way from the garage."

Feral glared down the hallway. "Kowalski, make sure they get to that garage."

Kowalski smiled at his commanding officer. "You think I'd just leave you here, sir?" He turned to Becky. "Bast, escort Felina and the SWAT Kats out of here."

"What? I-"

"Becky, I believe you're the best person for the job. I can't think of any Enforcer hands I'd rather have mayor's life in. Besides, you've got life of greatness ahead of you kid."

Becky bit her lower lip. "I know your playing me," she growled, taking Felina.

"Is the room supposed to be spinning?" Felina woozily said.

"Just keep walking ma'am," Becky sighed.

Considering they'd already dealt with the monsters from where they'd came, their quest to the garage was uneventful. There were a few straggling Ci-kat-a, but Cathy and Tom easily dispatched them. Cathy barely registered the hallways, her mind busy thinking about her granduncle. Even though he hated the SWAT Kats, he was willing to stand as a bastion so that they could escape.

"Through here!" Jessie shouted, leading them through a pair of double doors.

The garage was large and full of engineering equipment. Some four wheelers were lifted into the air by hydraulic platforms, while others were firmly locked down by chains. A series of walkways hung above them along with a room overlooking the garage. Metal shutters were blocking their exit with no switches in sight.

Jessie pointed at the room above them. "The controls are up there, Joker."

"Alright," Cathy said, looking towards a nearby ladder. "I'll be right back, you find a car."

"I- well- can I come with you?"

"Is there a password, or something?"

Jessie sheepishly fiddled with his tail. "Well… no."

Cathy nodded to Tex, "Yo, it'd be faster if you threw me."

"Don't ya have a grapplin hook hand?" Tom asked, setting Jake down next to an arch-welder.

"Yeah, but I want to see if you can do it incase we ever need to."

"Is now really the time fer that?"

Jessie glanced at Cathy's robotic hand. "Wow! You have a robot hand!"

"Ugh, yeah, Razor made it," Cathy quickly launched her hand up and latched onto the walkway's hand rail. "Be right back!" She said, speeding off before anymore questions could be thrown at her.

Jessie stood in awe as the gorgeous she-kat ascended like an angel of justice, her tight jumpsuit clinging to her form.

"Wow, she's hot." His wistful look quickly vanished. "Did… did I just say that out loud?"

Tom backed away as three out of the six people left in the room looked like they were about make a scene. Becky's cheeks were puffed up, and her hands shook. Callie looked at her son with utmost shock and horror, and finally, Felina looked like she was about to laugh so hard that her head would explode.

"How 'bout we find a car?" Tom said, ushering Jessie forward.

"Oh! Can you guys get, like, a sports car? That would be fun to see."

A chill ran up Tom's back as Shadow Kat's voice echoed around them. He hurriedly looked about for the monster, but found nothing.

Tom flicked his thumb against his snout and got into his boxing stance. "Show yerself, punk," he growled.

Glass shattered and Cathy's body slammed against an elevated car, then rolled onto the ground. Shadow Kat peeked out of the control room's window.

"Hey gggggguuuuyyysss!"

Crap! Some small part of Tom had hoped that Auto and Chance might have actually been able to stop him. However, the reasonable part of him realized it was a miracle they'd been able to stall him for this long.

"You have no idea how annoying those friends of your are," Shadow Kat said, swinging his legs over the side. "Woo, wow, it was fun for a little bit, but they got me real nettled after a while."

Becky snatched up her sidearm and fired several rounds into Shadow Kat's body.

The creature brushed off his shoulders and sighed. "Ahhh, there it is. Please keep fighting in vain, way more entertaining than just dodging my attacks."

Cathy groaned and struggled to her feet.

"Right, right, SWAT Kats." He snapped his fingers and bands of shadow wrapped themselves around everyone but Callie and Jessie. "I mean, you two are real poor imitations of SWAT Kats, but better safe than sorry. Now, for you two." His milky eyes pierced the Briggs'. "I've got this itch in the back of my brain that needs scratching."

Shadow Kat stepped menacingly towards the Mayor and her son. His arms stretching into boney talons and the air growing frigid.

"Blood of Calista. Blood tainted by Fae. The dark has come to consume you."

Callie grit her teeth and stood strong. "Sorry, buster, but this isn't a buffet."

"Ah, how strong," Shadow Kat sneered, "but how strong?" His head tilted to the side. "Strong enough to withstand the knowledge that your son hates you?"

Callie's expression wavered, but quickly returned to her steely determination. That's what he wanted, a crack in her heart to slip through. She wasn't going to fall for his trap.

"I don't hate my mom!" Jessie yelped.

Callie turned to her son, "Jessie, don't-"

"Such loud refusal!" Shadow Kat slowly clapped his hands. "Thou use passion to hide insecurity. But, the dark keeps your secrets, and reveals them to me, boy. Why don't you tell her? Why not express how lonely you feel? You know how unimportant you are to her, how she was never there for you."

Callie opened her mouth to interject."He-" a dark tendril wrapped itself around her mouth, muffling her cries.

"What right do you have to speak? Your child's problems would not exist if you hadn't taken advantage of his father," Shadow Kat cackled. "Thou forced yourself upon him, and created living trash."

Shadow Kat, slowly advancing, forced Jessie back until he was trapped between the monster and an arch welder.

"Look at him," Shadow Kat hissed, pointing at Jake.

The unconscious SWAT Kat rose, blank eyes staring at his son.

"A hero who risked his life, how did he sire a failure such as you?"

The dark inside Jessie was clawing at him like a wild animal.

 _He's right._

I'm worthless

 _A disgrace._

Had his mother really… no wonder Razor wanted nothing to do with him. Tears ran down Jessie's face as his emotions ran rampant. Burning anger towards his mother, despair towards his own failings, and grief that he was even born.

"I…" Jessie sobbed, falling to his knees, "I should never have been born."

Shadow Kat erupted into wicked laughter, head tilting back and entire body shaking. Amidst Shadow Kat's evil glee, Jessie noticed Razor's hand quickly flick the arch welder's power switch. Despite the tears blurring his vision, Jessie could see that his hazy white eyes had been replaced with fire that burned intensely. The metaphorical fire became quite literal as he pulled the welder's torch off the hook and jammed it into Shadow Kat's chest.

"Close your eyes!"


	18. Chapter 17: Laser Eye Surgery

Chapter 17

Embers are the fleeting life of a dying flame. Their golden glow dims until the ashes cover have seemingly consumed them. But, they still cling to their light and, with a little fuel, can ignite once more to drive the dark away. Shadow Kat was experiencing that flare up as he stumbled backwards with a glowing hole through his torso.

Shadow Kat slowly, gingerly touched the wound left by the arch-welder. "A- ahh- aaaaaaahhhhh!" He wailed. "What? Why did… how did you…?" He looked up at Jake, confused and in pain.

"Nobody talks about my son like that!" Growled Jake.

The shrill cry of a metal wire sung through the air as a metal hand grabbed the scruff of Shadow Kat's neck. Cathy's bindings had vanished when the arch-welder had gone off, along with everyone else's. Passion igniting her soul, Cathy reeled him in and delivered an axe kick to the top of Shadow Kat's head. The purple idiot slammed into the ground. His body shrank back to its original, less threatening form.

"Ow!" Shadow Kat cried.

Cathy hoisted him up, spun him around and shoved him towards Tom. "Cross Counter, Cowboy!"

Tom reeled back and delivered a punch that rocketed Shadow Kat across the room, knocking over things like a bull in a china shop.

"Bingo!" Tom exclaimed. Chuckling he glanced at his partner, "That ain't a cross counter, by the way."

Cathy smiled at the grey kat. "You can tell me about it later, Tex. Good job working in the catchphrase, by the way."

A loud clang rang out and the shudders rose up. Locks clacked open, freeing the wheels of a nearby, fancy sedan.

Cathy and Tom exchanged looks, then glanced towards the control room where the black haired Salem waved at them like a queen addressing her people.

"I thought she was leaving us high and dry," Cathy mumbled.

"My beloved has a soft heart," Salem called. "Metaphorically and literally I suppose. Count yourselves luck that Whiska was having his car tuned up today, darlings."

Becky helped Felina climb into the sedan. "Come on," Becky ordered, "Ms. Mayor, get in the car!"

Callie hesitantly looked to Jake. "Razor…"

"We'll catch up later, Callie," Jake said. "I have a lot to make up for, so trust me when I say we'll talk." He then turned to Jessie, "Jessie, s-son… you have no idea how proud of you I am."

Jessie, furry cheeks still moist, let a few more tears slide down. His glasses were fogging over and blurring his sad, blue eyes. "What could you possibly be proud of? I'm a filthy garbage kat."

"I don't think some garbage kat could make a bionic hand for his best friend."

Jessie's ears perked up. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do!" Jake proudly said, firmly gripping his son's shoulder. He pointed at Cathy's hand. "Where do you think I got the idea for that?"

The corners of Jessie's mouth turned up.

Jake patted his shoulder and directed the lanky kat towards the car. "You try your hardest at everything you do. Sure you don't always succeed, but at least you tried."

"But then everyone thinks I'm a laughing stock. What do I do then?" Jessie sighed.

"Do what you've always done; lean into it. But, maybe you should lay off the self deprecating humor for a bit?"

Jessie earnestly turned to him. "You... you've heard my comedy?"

"Of course!" Jake held him close. "I've seen you're comedy, music, and you have no idea how proud I was when I heard you sing.

"That sucked soooo bad," Jessie mumbled, remembering listening to the playbacks.

"It didn't sound like it to me," Jake reassured, "And Jessie, If you could, can I get a physical copy of your music?"

"Gosh dang it," Jessie croaked, cleaning the fog off his glasses. "You're gonna make me cry again!"

"Jessie, I don't want to interrupt you and this touching moment with your dad, but," Becky took a deep breath, "GET IN THE CAR!"

Jessie wiped at his eyes and saw a rainbow reflect off his glasses. His ears and eyes perked up, "Ultraviolet!"

"What do…" Jake's ears flicked up, "That's it!"

"Yeah, neat," Becky impatiently shouted, "Get. In. The. Car!"

"It's why the arch-welder worked, but my flashlight didn't!" Jessie continued, not registering the angry she-kat.

"Car! Now! So help me I will manhandle you!"

"I give her permission too," Shouted Callie from the passenger seat.

Jake nudged Jessie, "Talk to you soon, son."

"See ya around… dad."

The sedan's engine roared to life and squealed as it's tires burned against the asphalt. With Callie and Jessie safety out of harms way, Jake felt like he could finally breath. It was time for a distraction free Razor to get to work.

"Tex, help me move the arch-welder over to Shadow Kat!" He ordered. "Joker y-" a searing pain shot through his shoulder as the adrenaline faded. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about that.

"You okay, Razor?" Cathy asked.

"I'll survive," Jake grunted. "We need to keep Shadow Kat down."

A thunderous crash jolted the team. Turning towards the arch-welder, their only life line, they found a very angry Shadow Kat and the violently sparking wreck that had once been the welder. To make matters worse the monster's wound was slowly healing.

Physically shaking, Shadow Kat menaced towards them. "How about we go over why I'm so mad?" Shadow Kat growled. "My first day on the town I get blown up, when I come back everyone treats me like a low class villain, I got blinded by a little punk, and then the following day I learned I wasn't as invincible as I'd thought."

Invincible… a realization suddenly hit Cathy. That day Shadow Kat ruined her life, he'd physically winced at the alarm. Thinking fast, she fiddled with her arm's settings.

"Meanwhile I have these stupid voices telling me what to do!" Shadow Kat twisted to the side and roared at nothingness. "No, I don't know if they have any Katalyst X-63, stop asking!" His head snapped the other direction. "Don't get me started with you creepo. I already summoned your bug, alien, weirdos, stop nagging me! Seriously, what do you want!"

"Holy…" Jake whispered, "He's got our past villains in his head!"

"At least the ones from Pumadyne," Tom observed.

Shadow Kat raked his claws against his head. "The only thing they all agree on…" his eyes stared directly at Jake. "Is that you need to be put six feet under!"

"Six Feet Under, like, the tv show with Peter Kotz?" Cathy interjected, scooting forward.

Shadow Kat blinked in confusion. "I… what? No, like the-"

Cathy swung her arm up and turned on her palm's high powered flash. The opposite side of the room was briefly bathed in blinding white light.

"Augh!" Shadow Kat cried, stumbling back while covering his eyes.

Tom, seeing the opening, dashed forwards and hammered body shots into Shadow Kat's chest like a jackhammer smashing concrete. Blow after blow landed on Shadow Kat's glowing wound.

Tom called to Cathy. "Tag in, Joker!"

"Gladly!" She cheered.

"Yes!" Shadow Kat managed to choke out. "I can use your hate!"

Cathy's foot landed firmly in Shadow Kat's face. "That's where you're wrong," she hissed, slashing at him with her metallic claw. "I realize now that I've only been fighting for me!" She drove her knee into his gut. "Angry and selfish, I ignored everyone else's needs in favor of my destructive vengeance. But now; now you have no control of me!" Cathy raised her leg to deliver another crushing axe kick.

Shadow Kat reached up and caught her attack. "Well, good for you. I'm no therapist, but I don't think psychological healing works like that, kiddo," he growled, arm growing until Cathy was lifted off the floor.

Too late she realized that his wound had completely healed over.

"Got any more one-liners for me before I snap you in half?!"

Cathy bit her cheek, "Yeah, um, I bet your eyes can't be as large as dinner plates."

"Weird play, but alright," Shadow Kat grumbled, white eyes expanding.

"You're such an idiot!" Cathy howled, flashing the purple freak once more. She slammed into the ground so hard that the world was a blur for several seconds.

Growling Shadow Kat loomed over her like the specter of death, claws elongating towards her, yearning for her blood. His advance was paused by a sudden high pitch buzz. He swiveled his head behind him, where Jake stood with the garage's second arch welder. The brown kat raked it against a nearby car where a blazing light was accompanied by hissing, flying sparks.

Shadow Kat covered his eyes once more, "What is with you people and blinding me!"

"Let him have it!" Jake ordered, letting go of the welders trigger.

Cathy swung her leg up between Shadow Kat's groin.

"Oomph! Oh, hey, that didn't really hurt that much," Shadow Kat narrowed his eyes. "Wait, hurt? I thought I healed!"

Tom drove his fist into Shadow Kat's face, sending him stumbling into Jake's weapon. The smell of hot metal filled the air as Jake let loose on the monster, the creature screames in pain to accompany the stench. Every time Shadow Kat would try to pull away, Cathy and Tom would send him back into Jake's waiting arms. Finally, he fell to the floor, his lower half severed at the waist. His torso's lower half evaporated like the summoned copies.

"What now?" Tom asked, "Looks like he's throughly trounced."

"Trounced? You sure you're not the old man here?" Cathy snarked. "Anyway, no cell can hold him, so we've got to finish him off. And that's not revenge talking."

"Not necessarily," Jake countered. "He just needs a room with a UV lamp."

Cathy and Tom looked at him, puzzled.

"Shadow Kat's weakness is ultraviolet light," he explained. "Our good friend the sun brings him down to our level."

"Ohhhhh, right," Cathy acknowledged. "And the arch welder…?"

"Produces enough UVs to damage your eyes."

"Ohhhhhh," Cathy and Tom echoed.

"We won't die," came Shadow Kat's creepy voice hissing up at them.

The three of them jumped back as an unnatural chill entered the room.

"As long as there is dark within, you will never be free from us," Shadow Kat hissed, dark vapor raising off his body. "As the Seelie gather, so will the Unseelie. We shall gather once more, but a parting gift, we bestow unto you."

Like sand in the wind, Shadow Kat's body scattered.

"Ugh, what do ya think he meant by that?"

An ear rupturing roar shook the walls and their souls. They sprinted through the garage doors and saw Shadow Kat's "gift".

A giant creature, as tall as any Megakat skyscraper, scanned the horizon. It's head was shaped like a goat's, except it only had one evil eye in it's sunken socket. Black fumes rose from it's sinew colored body.

"Holy Sacramento Salsa!" Cathy stammered. "What is that?!"

"Balor of the Evil Eye, dearie" Salem said, suddenly appearing. "A Manxian deity said to cause disaster simply by looking at them with his evil eye."

Tom looked to Jake, "Since when did you fight that?"

"We didn't."

"And nothing Balor related has entered our facility. Which could only mean…" Salem mused. She turned her head. "Oh good, Auto and your friend are here."

Panting heavily, Chance jogged up to them. His uniform was scuffed and dirtied, but Chance looked leagues better than Auto. Cuts littered the boys body, his suit was in tatters, his right arm hung limply, and one of his hands was wrapped in the remains of his suit. The wrapping was stained red, and soaking.

"Auto, what happened?!" Cathy shrieked. With all those cuts it was like somebody had taken a kitchen knife to the statue of David. It saddened her to think his sculpted body would be tarnished with scars.

Chance, breathing heavily, recited the story. "We had Shadow Kat on the ropes."

"I thought our plan was to evade him and distract him?" Auto asked.

"And we were doing a great job," Chance grumbled. "Anyway, the chicken summons up the Metallikats and books it out of there."

"Right," Said Cathy, "but how did Auto get like that?!"

Auto looked down at himself "Molly and Mac have sharp hands." He furrowed his brow. "If Professor Hackle designed the to be servants, why did he give them bladed claws?"

"That really ain't the important question right now," Tom interrupted, pointing at the damp rag around Auto's hand. "How are ya still conscious? I mean, is that all from you?"

Auto glanced down at his makeshift bandage. " Oh… Well… I…" Auto suddenly plummeted to the ground where Salem's corpse groom rose to meet him.

"Oy, I'll take 'em 'ome, ye?" The zombie confirmed.

"Yes, Mire, and do be quick. I have no desire to be here longer than I must. As for you," She turned back to the hulking creature stomping towards Megakat's glowing skyline. "I would suggest dealing with Balor before he opens his eye."

"Do you at least have any tips for this one?" Chance grumbled. "Can you believe this broad, Razor? She gathers us all here just…" his head snapped to Jake. "Razor!"

Before Jake could brace himself, Chance lifted him up in a bear hug. "Ahhhh!" Jake shouted out.

"Oh suck it up!" Chance snarked, setting him down. "You feeling up to taking down a monster, little buddy?"

"Once my arm stops throbbing," Jake sighed. A grin flashed on the old kats face. "Who am I kidding? My arm could be lopped off and I'd still be raring to take down a monster!"

"We're parked down here!" Chance giddily shouted, running towards the Turbokat.

"Soooo… did you have any advice?" Cathy asked Salem.

Salem sighed, "Well, Balor's son slew him with an enchanted spear to the eye. But, a modern missile should do the trick." She pivoted towards the main building and began to hobble away. "Oh, and please do it far away from Megakat. Legend says that piercing Balor's eye caused it to destroy his entire army."

Cathy's ears perked up, a sudden realization hitting her like a bag of disappointment. "Ah man! The old timers are gonna leave us!"

After all, the Turbokat couldn't hold all of them and fight that thing.

"I do believe we have a spare, darling," Salem mused. "Head to the hangers, I'll send Tama to meet you there."

Pumadyne's hanger was spacious, which made sense considering the large variety of air vehicles it contained. Choppers, jets, some even looked like… tanks?

The small tabby stood behind a control console, tapping away. In front of her was an unpainted jet, it's dull metal unpolished and boring in appearance.

"The Jabberwocky is ready for use," Tama emotionlessly said.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Cathy snickered.

"It's a creature from Wonderland," Tom said, causing Cathy to look at him funny. Tom shrugged. "I like the works of Lewis Carroll."

Tama remotely popped the canopies of the jet open. "Indeed. Ms. Salem had been contracted to infuse it with magic. However, her current efforts with Project Fae and Mr. Whiska's private affairs have hindered development"

"I still can't get over the name Jabberwocky."

"This twin engine jet has been deemed safely operable, and awaits Ms. Salem's attention," Tama continued. "Considering it's design is derived from recovered Turbokat wreckage, it should be comparable in performance."

"Sweet!" Cathy shouted, hopping into the pilot seat. "What toys do we have to work with?"

"Standard, ballistics equipment."

"Awww," Grumbled Cathy as the canopy slid into place. "Yo, Tex, how ya liking the new pilot seat?"

"Different HUD; same cramped space."

Cathy taxied the jet towards the runway, the hanger doors parting like concert curtains. The engines roared like lions, and with thrusters blasting like dragon breath, the Jabberwocky took off into the night sky.

The g-forces hit like a bag of bricks to the face, dazing Cathy temporarily. "Woof, this puppies got some kick! You okay back there, Tex?"

A simple groan answered her.

"Good to hear."

The goat headed Balor slowly marched towards Megakat city. His giant feet crushed anything in his way. Approaching the target, Cathy saw two lights flitting about in the dark night sky: one blue the other red.

The radio crackled to life, "Oy! Pumadyne sendin 'elp?"

"Aye, ya tink we'd be sittin dis one out, ya toad licking lass?" Cathy responded.

"Ahhh, it's you two, guess ya'll do."

Cathy furrowed her brow, "The heck is that supposed to mean?"

Her father's voice answered. "Violet had two other Enforcers jets with her, scouting out the situation."

"Balor opened 'e's eye and vaporized 'em!" Violet said. "I warned 'em 'bout da eye, but da greenies didn't believe me."

"So we're down two Manxs?!"

"Nah, Red and Yella are stayin back, waitin while we scouted."

Cathy brought their jet into formation with the Turbokat.

"That Pumadyne witch says to shoot Billy Goat Gruff in the eye," Cathy said.

"We'd need ah enchanted spear though," retorted Violet.

"Back then, maybe," Jake's voice crackled back, "but I've got a feeling a rocket will work in a pinch."

Tom sighed. "So, how do we do that without gettin roasted?"

"Yeah…" the sound of Chance scratching his chin carried over the radio. "Plus, any rockets we fire would get blasted too."

"Maybe a Megalaser?" Jake suggested. "That doesn't solve the how we'd get to his eye without getting fried."

"Red's got an Omegalaser."

"An Omegalaser?! A jet can't fire an Omegalaser," Jake refuted. "It would overheat and explode."

"Aye, da Red Manx has ta land and convert ta artillery mode."

That's right! Cathy remembered doing a test maneuver where she would launch a beacon at a target, then it's signal would be relayed to the Yellow Manx, which would send coordinates to the Red Manx. The resulting missile barrage had been amazing to watch; like a thousand falling stars obliterating an already crater filled test field.

"Alright, you work on that," Jake said, "Tex, Joker, we need to pull this thing towards the desert."

"Roger."

Banking away, the Jabberwocky and Turbokat broke off and circled the monster.

"Firing Banshees!"

Two points of light sped off from the Turbokat. A quiet, high pitched noise accompanied them, followed by them exploding on collision with Balor.

" _Yeesh_ ," Cathy thought, " _Glad we didn't get the full force of that. I personally like my hearing"_.

The demon's head slowly twisted towards the attacking Turbokat. A red pulse shot through Balor's body like a heartbeat. Scarlet energy flowed upwards into his closed eye, which began to open like a heavy shutter. A beam of light blasted the night sky for several seconds, tracking after the Turbokat. Cathy watched with baited breath, and only released it when the monster's eyelid fell over the death beam he called an eye.

"Well that's not terrifying!" Cathy huffed, "Tex, what we got in the tubes?"

"Just some plain ol' regular missiles."

Cathy sighed, "Fine. We're going for a strafing run."

"If we could speed past our own rockets, we could misdirect him."

"Ooooo, that sounds challenging. Lets do it!"

Pulling back the stick, the Jabberwocky climbed in altitude. Their tension rose like the first hill of a rollercoaster.

"Firing rockets."

Two rockets fired off, arching down towards their target. Cathy's gut rose up into her mouth as the jet plummeted towards Balor's turned back. The g-forces blasted her body, and squished her insides. Oh how she'd missed this feeling.

The Jabberwocky easily slipped past their rockets. Finger on the trigger, Cathy excitedly let loose a volley of lasers across the monster's back and whizzed by it's head.

"R-rockketz heet…" Tom slurred, "can we never do that again? I feel like my brain rolled upside down."

"I thought you were a macho kat, Tex. Besides, we need to keep moving."

The Jabberwocky and Turbokat dipped and dove around Balor, just out of his reach. By splitting his attention between two targets, Balor's Evil Eye couldn't keep up. However, Cathy was starting to see where Tom was coming from. With all the maneuvers; banking, barrel rolling, and breaking, she felt about ready to throw up. Even she was happy to see the plateaus and rocky cliffs of the desert.

Cathy tapped her communicator. "Think we're a safe distance away?"

"I'd be surprised if we weren't," Chance crackled back.

"Aye, an' Red an' Yella are in position. Our new problem is gettin da beacon in dat cyclops. Skin's too tough."

"Can the Yellow Manx lock onto radio signals?" Asked Jake.

"Aye."

"Tell them to lock on to the frequency I'm sending them."

"Ahhh, I see what'cha dooin. Is a shame, but I suppose it can't be helped. Red's fully charged, just let me know when ya ready. "

"The Turbokat can survive orbital entrance, so it should last just long enough," Chance added.

"What's happening?" Cathy warily asked.

"We're ready," Jake said, his radio quality sounding far worse.

"Red 'as a lock."

Cathy looked out the window and saw the Turbokat bank back around. A volley of stars sped off of it and crashed into Balor's closed eye. The giant's body began to pulse once more.

"Shouldn't they be breakin off?" Tom asked Cathy.

"T-bone?" Cathy whispered. "Dad?!"

Balor's Evil Eye lit up the sky, directly hitting the Turbokat. Cathy didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just felt numb. Was her heart beating? Was she breathing? Was her dad really dead?

A second beam of energy blasted through the night and shot through the monster's eye and out the back of it's head. Balor roared as his body began to violently pulse with energy.

"Pull up, Joker!"

Shocked back to reality, Cathy accelerated heavenward. A bright red flash was followed by a bone rattling boom. Twisting the Jabberwocky back, Cathy was met with a scorched crater where the giant had once been. They were gone… Shadow Kat, in his last act, had taken even more from her.

"Bingo!"

Cathy's heart nearly exploded upon hearing her Uncle's voice.

"The Omegalaser shot through it's head!" Chance cried out in despair. "We didn't have to sacrifice my baby at all!"

"Dad," Cathy whispered, joyful tears forming. She scrambled for her communicator. "I'm going to kill you two!"

"Not before I do!" Tom barked. "You crazy coots, you're lucky I'm a God fearin kat or else I'd be cussin ya'll out!"

"We used the ejector seats, kid," Chance explained. "These things are equipped with jets, so we were nowhere near that explosion."

Tom smacked his face, "That's right, the Turbokat has a remote control too."

"Aye," Violet chimed in. "I thought ya two woulda known dat."

"Thanks for the assist Blue," Cathy said, chuckling in relief.

"Sure theeng, Big Cat."

Cathy relaxed in her chair, a smile sticking to her face. It was over, at least for now. She didn't doubt that Shadow Kat would be back. He was a tenacious punk with more to him than it appeared. But, they'd be ready for him next time. Maybe she'd get Jake to put a UV bulb in her palm. Flash him, take his powers, then send him back into whatever void he'd come from.

"Hey, guys?" Tom said with concern. "How are we gettin home? The Turbokat just blew up, and I don't think Pumadyne's going to let us keep this thing."

"Tex… I think that's the best problem I've had in a long time," Cathy sighed, turning back to Pumadyne. It was a shame the battle hadn't lasted longer. The sun rising over the horizon would have been a fitting ending for this tiresome adventure.


	19. Chapter Epilogue: Rising Sun

Epilogue

* * *

A Long Needed Talk

* * *

"So, yeah… that happened," Cathy whispered, pulling at the grass absent-mindedly.

It was a cool fall afternoon, the sun was warming the patch of grass Cathy sat on and the rays of light sparkled on the marble slab in front of her. An aura of reverent peace surrounded the place. Grassy knolls stretched out before her, other marble tablets standing along side her's. There were a few other people hanging about, bringing gifts as they communed with the past. Cathy wondered if this place was as peaceful for them too.

"So…" Cathy focused her attention on her partner's tombstone.

It had taken her a while to actually find Joker's private property. She'd called him Joker for so long that she barely remembered his real name. Eventually she'd recalled him mentioning his distant relation to an old, late night, show host. Eventually she found him, Eustace Litterbin; no wonder he encouraged people to call him Joker.

"I…" Cathy bit her lower lip and averted her eyes from the grave. "I've been visiting some therapists. I hate to admit it, but Shadow Kat was right; healing mental wounds isn't as easy as having a sudden epiphany."

She was doing better though. Her spells of anger weren't as intense or frequent, but she still found herself becoming emotionally volatile. Every now and again flashes of the past world stir up her chemicals and attempt to send her spiraling down into the dark pit that was her mind.

"I've, ahhh, I've been thinking about… going to church with Tommy. I don't know if it'll actually help, but I figured I'd try it out." Cathy sighed. "I miss ya, J. What's the other side like?"

There was obviously no response. But, Cathy liked to think the whistling of the wind was Joker laughing at the idea of her going to church.

"Well, I can't wait around for an answer, buddy." Cathy stood up and rubbed her sleeping legs. "I'm going to hang out with Jessie. We're watching Avianpocalypse." A small weight rested itself on her heart. "I'll try and come around more often, okay?"

The wind tousled her hair and rustled her winter coat.

"See ya round, Joker."

* * *

Date Night

* * *

Callie quickly examined herself in the mirror, affixing a pair of sapphire earrings. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. It was like a base-drum was being played by a toddler on a sugar high. But her calm exterior would have kept anyone from guessing that her insides were having a square dance. How long had it been since she'd done this? Callie's cheeks reddened as she recalled that she hadn't been on a real date since college.

She straightened her glasses and briefly thought about taking them off. The black rimmed lenses made her look like a school teacher, but maybe he was into that?

The Mayor's train of thought crashed as a knock sounded off her bedroom door.

"Umm, Mom?"

Jessie's tone made her fur bristle. The uncertain wavering in his voice clued Callie into something being wrong. She strode to the door, hoping that her son had simply forgotten where the TV remote was.

Callie opened the door a crack and peeked at Jessie. "Yes?"

Jessie, dressed in his usual sloppiness, fiddled with his tail.

"You're going to rub your fur off," Callie scolded.

"I don't hate you, you know?"

Callie smiled at him, "Of course I know that, honey."

"I just get mad sometimes."

Callie's smile wavered.

Jessie shrugged, dejectedly looking at the carpet. "Sometimes I think about how you were never at any of my track meets, or my robotics competitions, or… well…" he quickly looked up at her. "I know you were doing a lot important things though! It's not like you didn't want to be there." His eyes glanced to the floor. "But… I don't know."

Callie embraced her son in a gentle hug. "I should have been there though. I have a deputy mayor I could relegate things too, but I never did. That's what Manx did with everything when I was deputy mayor, so maybe I was afraid I'd end up doing the same thing."

"I love you, mom," Jessie said.

"I love you too," Callie gentle rubbed his back, "and I'll try to use my deputy a little more, okay?"

Jessie pulled away, glasses foggy and eyes moist, "Thanks, Mom." He turned to walk away, but pivoted around.

"Um… I just remembered why… I came in here," Jessie took off his glasses and swallowed. "Soooo… Dad's in my window."

Without waiting for her son, Callie pushed past him and beelined to his room. She rested her palm on the doorknob. He'd actually meant they'd talk! But why did Razor have to choose tonight of all nights?!

Heading into her son's room, she sighed at the sight of his disaster of a living space. Miscellaneous cables lay across the floor and hung from the rafters. If anything at least the unorganized jungle probably kept Jessie from bringing girls in here.

"Didn't I tell you to clean this up?" She grumbled.

Her complaints would be put aside, however, as she spied Razor on the end of Jessie's bed. He looked just as handsome as the first day they'd met.

"Hey there, Ms. Mayor," he said, tail flicking across the bed. "You look great."

"I… thank you." Feeling awkward, Callie folded her arms and glanced out the open window at the setting sun. "I… so… what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to say hi to Jessie, and talk to you."

"I'm sorry," Callie blurted out. She pursed her lips and turned to her son. "Jessie, could you please give us a moment?"

Jessie gave them an unimpressed look. "Yeah, leave your room Jessie," he murmured, slipping out the door. "Well, I've got a party to get ready for… wow, I've got a party to get ready for?!"

"A party?" Razor asked Callie.

She nodded. "Felina's daughter, Cathy, she's coming over with one of her coworkers. Of course Auto is going to be there and Becky's managed to get some time too."

"And what about you?"

This was the awkward part.

"I…" Callie dusted off part of her dress, "have… a date."

"I see," Razor smiled kindly at her. "That's good to hear, Callie. You deserve it after all this time being single."

"You're not mad?"

"Me? Callie, I didn't even know you liked me until… well… What's he like? The guy you're going out with. Is he some foreign dignitary? The president?

Callie bit her lower lip. "He's a friend of Felina's husband."

"I forgot she'd gotten married."

"She overshadows him a lot."

"What's your date like?" Razor asked again.

Callie dug the toe of her high heel into her carpet. "Oh… heeeeee…" Cute? Aside from him fixing her car, she really didn't know Jake. Well, that's what dates are for right?

"You have no idea what he's really like, do you?"

"Well I don't really know you, but I still had yo-" her face felt hot, but she kept her composure. "Look… I have to admit, I still like you."

"And I think you're a great girl."

"You're not going to reveal your identity though, are you?"

Razor gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, Callie, but I can't. I really want to be in Jessie's life, but I don't think all this trouble is over. I still have work to do."

"You've got two new guys though."

Razor's ears flattened and he scratched his arm. "You… ah… you've seen them, right? Tex and Joker were kinda thrown together at the last minute. They've got a long way to go. But, I'll try to be there for both of you in the mean time."

Callie sighed and nodded her head. "I guess I can't make you stay."

"I really am sorry, Callie."

"It's okay, Razor. At least we talked about it."

He opened his palm, revealing a red usb stick. "Jessie gave me some of his songs, I'll be thinking of you guys when I listen to them."

Callie grimaced.

"You don't like his music?"

"Well… the instrumental is fine, but he literally had a song devoted to racial stereotypes."

"He's making fun of how ridiculous they are though."

"The press had a field day with it."

Razor gave her a sad look and sighed. He stood up and walked to the window. "I'll see you around, Callie."

"Bye, Razor."

The SWAT Kat slipped out the window, onto the tree beside it, and disappeared into the night.

That had gone a lot better than she'd expected. What she'd expected, Callie had no idea. Tears maybe, yelling, but they left on okay terms. She wasn't even mad; is what she told herself. But, the hot warmth behind her eyes begged to differ.

Jessie's voice came calling from downstairs. "Mom! Mr. Clawson's at the door!"

" _Forget Razor. Jake and I will have a wonderful time,"_ she thought.

* * *

Debriefing

* * *

Felina's sling dug into her arm, and the stitches itched like crazy. Her uncle sat behind his desk reading the incident reports. Despite all the advances in technology Feral still had all of their reports printed out.

"I said you could take a seat," Feral grunted.

"I prefer to stand, sir."

Feral glanced up at her. "You shouldn't even be here, today, Felina. I suggest you don't try my patients."

Reluctantly, she sat down. Feral's attitude recently had her worried; the SWAT Kats had returned, yet he had said nothing about it.

"What do you think about these new Swat Kats?" Feral furrowed his brow and set his cold, black eyes upon her.

The question surprised Felina. "Eh, they're an unorganized wreck. I wouldn't put much stock in them."

"Is that so…" Feral slowly spun towards to face the giant window behind him. "They were oddly respectful."

"Not to me they weren't."

There came a rapping at the door. Felina turned to see Kowalski waiting patiently with a folder in his hands.

Felina, stone faced, but wary inside asked, "I thought Kowalski already turned in his report?"

"I had him do something else as well," Feral said, motioning Kowalski in.

Kowalski, nonchalantly as always, strode in and placed the file on the Commander's desk. "Here is the profile you asked for."

"Profile?" So she'd been right to be worried.

Feral flipped open the file and skimmed the pages. "This is just the same one as before," he grumbled.

"Well, most of it is the same," Kowalski admitted. "However I believe only three of the four SWAT Kats have Enforcer training. The other fights with a Swarmer boxing style, not something taught to Enforcers. The one called Joker, well, she her standoffish attitude and mood swings indicate a recent trauma. Her choice in codename also leaves me to believe she was present at the first Shadow Kat assault."

Felina managed to contain the objections running in her head. She'd seen Kowalski at work, anything she did would tell him something.

Feral put his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on his desk.

"Are you okay, sir?" Kowalski calmly asked.

"My head still hurts. Lousy doctors can't even fix a headache." Feral responded. "Who else has seen this?"

"I worked on it alone. You're the only person I've shown it to so far."

The commander growled something incomprehensible under his breath and slid the file into a desk drawer. "It's a bunch of hooey, I say. If it weren't for the Mayor, I would never have instated you."

"So you've told me, sir," Kowalski said, with a small smile. "But, what are you planning on doing about the SWAT Kats?"

"What do you think?!" Feral barked. "They're breaking the law. If we catch them, then we'll bring them to justice."

"Just wanted to make that clear, sir," Kowalski said, signaling an "ok" sign and glancing at Felina. "Right, Ltd Commander? I mean, we all know you supported the SWAT Kats.?"

"I never said I did," Felina retorted.

Kowalski nodded. "I got the answers I wanted. Welp, I'm headed home for tonight. Night, Felina, Commander."

Felina sighed. She felt like a fox pinned between two hunting parties, except she was a hunting dog protecting the foxes.

"Good night Kotz."

* * *

Project Fae

* * *

Megakat stretched before the thin, broad shouldered kat. His soul was a storming sea; unsure what way he would toss the boats that relied on him. He couldn't help but think about how he should be at home, but this was a meeting he needed to have.

The door to his office creaked open. The heavy thud of Ms. Salem's cane reverberated through the carpet.

"Mr. Whiska."

Maurice Whiska turned to the snow white she-kat. He could see it in her eyes; there hadn't been much progress with the book. But, there was more he needed to know.

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Ms. Salem."

Salem chuckled and sat herself in a chair. "Darling, Sabrina is fine."

"I hate to be blunt," Whiska began, "but we need to talk about the Shadow Kat incident."

Salem sighed in relief, no doubt her failures in restoring the Tome of Time laid heavy on her mind. "Is there anything particular you'd like to know?"

Whiska furrowed his brow and began to twirl his luscious handle bar mustache. "Is…" his bones shivered at the thought of the answer. "Is Project Fae responsible?"

"No," Salem quickly responded. "Not directly anyway. Shadow Kat's appearance does correlate with our acquisition of the Heart of Titania. He also mentioned that the Unseelie would gather alongside the Seelie."

Whiska dropped into his chair like a lead weight. He rubbed his temple with one hand, the other gripping his chair's arm. "So, the two Elder Fae's hearts together created him?"

Salem shrugged. "I have no real evidence on that, darling… do you want to cancel Project Fae?"

Whiska swallowed. The ocean of his soul was still in turmoil, and he had no idea how to quiet it and spare the ships.

"No."

"Thank goodness," Salem said. "I'd be out of a job."

"We're already in the thick of it now," Whiska continued. "And canceling it just leaves us vulnerable. Fae Drive can potentially stop cataclysmic attacks."

"And…"

Shamefully Whiska had to admit the real reason he wanted the project to continue. "And… if we could get them to cooperate… they might be able to save Kattia ."

"There; don't go lying about why you're doing this Maurice," Salem said, her smokey voice almost beckoning a glass of champaign to her hands. "You're wife is the primary focus. Any good this Fae Driver could do is superfluous."

Whiska glared at her. "Superfluous? Having the power to stop an alien invasion with a gesture is superfluous to you?"

"Considering it's not what you hired me to do, yes," Salem dismissively said. "On the subject, however, wouldn't it be fantastic if the Model-B would actually do something with that power, darling?"

"He has a name," Whiska scowled at her.

"Auto is a wonderful little boy," Salem relented. "But he had so many opportunities to activate the Fae Driver during the Shadow Kat incident, but he didn't. The Model-B should be given to someone who isn't terrified to use it."

Whisk pivoted his chair to look out the window once more. "I'd rather it be with someone hesitant to use it, than somebody looking for an excuse."

"I suppose that's fair," Salem sighed. "But it doesn't do much for anyone if he chooses to never use it."

"What about the Briggs?"

It was now Salem's turn hand out frustrated looks. "Perhaps the boy has potential, but Whiska, darling, what do you want me to focus on? Am I to restore the Tome of Time, supervise this Fae Project, or do you wish me to train a child how to do party tricks?"

Whiska, with downcast eyes, looked over the city. How much had he put into it? Hundreds of millions of dollars, and years of service. He'd come to love this chaotic city and it's need for help. But, would he have even been there without her? His parents had been good people, but Kattia had truly taught him service. She would have wanted him to focus on protecting the city, but…

"Focus on the Tome," Whiska said, eyes burning. "But, if you could, please recommend some colleges for us to hire."

"I'll see what I can do. You're lucky you hired a witch. The nature of our magic gives us… connections."

"I… don't even want to know," Whiska sighed. "Please don't bring someone who will destroy the city."

"Oh, I think we've already passed that, darling."

"Hopefully we can control that damage then."

"Optimistic, but we're not even close to done being done yet, darling."

Whiska mournfully looked over the city. Of course it wasn't.


End file.
